La Rosa Negra
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Bella es la hija del presidente de USA, Edward forma parte de los rebeldes contra el gobierno. Un plan, que sale al revés. El secuestrador se enamoro de su víctima dejando todo su renconcor atrás para protegerla. AU. TH.
1. PREFACIO

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Rosa Negra**

**Prefacio**

Desde pequeña había visto a mi padre como un hombre respetable y que dejaba su corazón para su país. Que dejaba su vida por su pueblo y se esforzaba cada vez más en que todo estuviera bien. Pero nunca me di cuenta que estaba viviendo en una burbuja, que lo que creía ver no era la verdad, que todo era una mentira.

No iba a volver a caer en ella, ahora lo tenía a él. A mi secuestrador que estaba luchando por su vida y la mía. Que a pesar del principio de sus acciones, él había olvidado lo que mi padre le había hecho a su familia por salvarme a mí del abismo.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era salir del país, huir juntos y hundir a mi padre. Recuperar lo que mi secuestrador había perdido y saldar la venganza.

Pero lo mejor, es que aún con la rosa negra en la mano, no me importaba decir que me había enamorado de un "criminal", porque él también me amaba.

Estábamos en medio del destino, luchando por lo que deseábamos. De un lado los rebeldes y frente a nosotros el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norte America, con mi padre al frente y un ejercito apuntando a Edward que me sostenía con fuerza.

En esos momentos vi pasar toda mi vida ante mis ojos, tenía miedo. Un movimiento en falso y perdí lo más preciado en mi vida. No iba a entregarme, si querían matar a Edward yo me hundiría con él.

Porque él era mi vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!!**_ Se que estoy re loca, que con lo que me tardo en actualizar, pero es que ya no estoy siguiendo 'La última lágrima' sola, y 'Hasta el Crepúsculo' ya casi lo tengo terminado, por lo que decidí subirlo. Además esta idea estaba rondando por mi cabecita hace mucho y si no lo publicaba hoy que tengo un poquito de tiempo se iba a quedar en mi carpeta de historias empezadas y enterradas de mi compu._

_En fin espero que les agrade, es algo nuevo para mi escribir esto asique sean buenitos. :) **¡Dejenme mushios RR así me hacen happy!**_

Un favorcito ... pasense **POR FAVOR** por el foro http :/ / opinaconosotros . foroactivo. net / forum. htm (sin espacios), es muy bueno para todos los que nos dedicamos leer o escribir. Sería genial si se pasaran :)

En fin espero que les guste **XD**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	2. AGUA TURBIA

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo uno: Agua Turbia.**

-¡Alice!.- estaba segura que mi grito se escucho en todo el jardín.

Mis guardaespaldas se detuvieron en seco cuando los fulmine con la mirada para que no me ayudaran a levantarme, odiaba que lo hicieran.

Mi prima seguramente se habría escondido con su amante de turno, y yo como siempre tenía que buscarla para que no llegará tarde a la junta. Pero, como no, mi tacón se había enterrado en el césped y había caído. Iba a acabar con mi prima, ahora tenía que volver a cambiarme para estar con mi padre.

Mi padre. Ese era mi problema. Mi padre, el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América; mi madre, Reneé Swan primer ministro del país, y yo su legitima hija. Su única hija. Isabella Marie Swan, la adolescente de 16 años más importante y custodiada del mundo. La única adolescente que no podía salir a la calle con miedo a que la maten, que no podía conocer gente más allá de la que estaba en la casa blanca, la única que deseaba poder ir a un instituto como cualquier chica normal. Pero como no, no era normal.

-Busquen a la señorita Bandon.- les demande a los guardaespaldas que tenía detrás.- Iré a cambiarme.

Sabiendo que uno de ellos iría a cumplir mi mandato y otro me seguiría, me puse de pie sin mirar a los alrededores y volví a la casa.

Pase por la cocina, por la lavandería… En realidad eran lugares que debía evitar, pero prefería pasar por allí que por la sala común, o los despachos de oficinas, en donde iba a tener que detenerme y saludar a cada persona con una falsa sonrisa.

Era rara mi actitud últimamente, pero es que mi vida había cambiado. Desde que tengo uso de razón mi padre gobierna los Estados Unidos, y jamás m había quejado de nada, me gustaba la vida que llevaba. Pero al parecer las cosas cambian, y empecé a comprender cosas que había ignorado anteriormente, ahora todo me parecía tan… falso.

Subí por las escaleras de empleados, con mi guardia pisando mis talones, hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba mi recamara y la de mi prima Alice.

Agradecía que ella viviese conmigo, ella era mi única amiga. No había tenido oportunidad de conocer a otra chica tanto como para llamarla amiga. Alice era mi confidente y mi sostén.

Entre a mi habitación, ni siquiera me moleste en cerrar la puerta. Camine en dirección a mi guardarropa y rebusque en el algo 'digno' para llevar.

Saque unos vaqueros ajustados de Armani, unos tacones negros de Gucci, una camisa negra con blanco de Sarkani y un saco de Dolce & Gabana.

Odiaba la ropa de marca, pero era a lo único que estaba acostumbrada a usar. 'Una dama de su altura debe vestir como tal' me había repetido mi madre. ¡Va! Había millones de personas en el país que no podían ni comprar un pan para la cena, y mi madre se preocupaba por lo que tenía que vestir. Cuanta hipocresía.

Me cambie rápidamente. Cepille mi cabello hacía atrás y lo recogí con un broche. Sencillo pero aceptable.

Mire el reloj. ¡10 minutos!.

Salí corriendo en dirección de las escaleras, donde frene de golpe siendo conciente que si bajaba apresuradamente me caería.

Cada escalón que bajaba era un rezo para que Alice ya estuviera en la sala cuando llegara.

Respire en paz, cuando llegue a la sala y la vi allí. Impecable como siempre, con su pequeña altura, su cabello en puntas y su sonrisa de duendecillo malvado. Me sonrío inocentemente y la fulmine con la mirada. Camine con mi guardia detrás hasta ponerme junto a ella, y esperar con paciencia a que mi padre bajara.

-Querida, ¿Qué forma es esta de entrar en una sala y no saludar? _Sé_ que te he educado mejor que eso.- a lo que se refería en realidad, es que me _habían_ educado. Pero no iba a corregirla.

Reneé, mi madre, era una persona que esperaba siempre tener la razón y llamar la atención. Éramos muy diferentes. A ella no le importaba a quien debía aplastar para poder lograr su objetivo, y su vida estaba llena de hipocresía. Por mi parte, había aprendido a odiar cada error de mi madre y tomarlos en su contra. Nunca me llevaría bien con ella, sin contar que jamás fue una madre para mí.

Eche una mirada por el lugar, y me di cuenta de que había demasiado publico para mi gusto. Con toda la presión de Alice no les había prestado mucha atención. Estaban los ministros, Carlisle y Esme, las únicas personas de confianza y que trabajaban para el pueblo en esta mansión; los padres de Alice. Junto a mi madre, sentados en el sofá de época de la sala principal, estaba Billy Black el mejor amigo de mi padre, y el vicepresidente de la nación. Junto a él, con su arrogante sonrisa y su ego por los cielos, su hijo el consejero Jacob Black.

-Lo siento.- dije falsamente, dando inicio hacía a mi acto de niña dulce.- Con todos los nervios por la llegada del Presidente de Canadá, no he prestado atención. Mis disculpas, y buenas tardes.- hice una leve inclinación de cabeza para dar por finalizado el teatro.

Los padres de Alice me sonrieron, y Jacob trato de hacer algo como una sonrisa seductora, pero a mi me pareció mas cercano a una mueca deforma. Por otro lado Billy Black ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, como era costumbre. Él me tenía cierto… rencor, por llamarlo de algún modo, por las infinidades de veces que había rechazado a su hijo.

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar. Alice tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón. No estaba nerviosa por la llegada del Presidente de Canadá como había dicho minutos antes, sino más bien por la puesta en escena que mi padre había preparado y que yo no estaba al tanto. Siempre era lo mismo, yo debía fingir según lo que ellos decidieran inventar.

Me había convertido en una buena mentirosa, pero en algunas situaciones fallaba. Eran las situaciones como estas, donde mis sentimientos me jugaban en contra, donde quería pararme sobre el estrado y gritar a los cuatro vientos toda esta farsa. Pero no podía, al menos claro que quisiera llevar a todos a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y yo iba en el PAC.

Trague en seco. Los pasos de mi padre y sus guardaespaldas se hicieron fuertes. Ahora sólo tenía que correr las grandes puertas de vitral y la obra empezaba.

Me fui preparando, una sonrisa insulsa, me pare derecha, la vista fija en una representación de un cuadro de Velazquez, mente en blanco… y estaba lista.

El ruido de las puertas corriéndose tras de mi me dio un escalofrío.

-¡Isabella!.- voltee para encontrarme a mi padre.

Charles Swan, Presidente de los Estados Unidos de America, el hombre más poderoso del mundo, mi miserable padre.

Voltee a mirarlo. Estaba con un impecable traje negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata de ceda negra y sus anteojos de sol. ¿Por qué los anteojos si estábamos en una habitación cerrada, y casi estaba oscureciendo? Quien sabe ello más que él. En mi opinión, se debe sentir importante. ¡Cómo si necesitara eso!

Se abalanzo sobre mí e, inesperadamente, me envolvió en un falso ambiente. Mire a Alice con urgencia, que se encontraba tan asombrada como yo. Dios mío, esto no era bueno.

-Isabella.- repitió. Nunca lograría que me llamará Bella.- Hoy serás la estrella de la noche.- miro a mi madre y a su mejor amigo cómplicemente.

Miedo. Sentí mucho miedo por su plan.

-¿Qué… Qué tengo que hacer?.- murmure no convencida de que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca.

Mi padre sonrió triunfalmente.

-Lo cierto es que, eres muy hermosa cariño.- _Oh, oh._ Esto no me gustaba nada.- Nuestro invitado va a llegar con su querido sobrino. ¿No es genial? Facilita las cosas, tiene 18 años y es soltero. Isabella, tu serias genial para él. De esa forma nuestro tratado de paz quedaría sellado…

-¡No!.- grite sin poder contener mi enfado.

Todos en la sala se fijaron en mi persona. Mis mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de un carmín bochornoso, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Esto era inaudito. ¡El colmo! ¿Tan loco estaba que hasta casarme quería? ¡No tenía límites!

-¿No qué, niñita?.- fue la acida voz de Billy Black la que hablo.- No puedes opinar, harás lo que se diga…

Y fue interrumpido. Entro uno de los empleados vestido de smoking negro anunciando la llega de los invitados. Y aquí vamos otra vez…

Fui arrastrada detrás de mis padres y los ministros, obligada a hacer algo que no deseaba. Más bien, a seguirles la corriente por un tiempo, ya que no pensaba llevar a cabo ese trabajo, sucio e infiel.

En la sala de juntas, parados junto a la ventana de acrílico, estaban cuatro personas. Se veían serios, y firmes. Había un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, con traje. Sus cejas eran gruesas, su cabello de un rubio casi blanco, y su forma de estar parado era formal. Junto a él estaba un joven, que como ya me había predicho era de más o menos de mi edad. No podía negar que era muy buen moso. Con su aspecto maduro y sus rasgos intimidadores. Era rubio, y de ojos claros. Pero por alguna razón pensaba que las apariencias engañaban, como todos en esta sala. Detrás de ellos, estaban sus guardias. Tenían el mismo aspecto que los míos. Intimidantes.

Mi padre avanzo hacía ellos y saludo al presidente de Canadá con la mano. Nos presento, y cada uno inclino la cabeza ante los invitados, del modo que ellos también lo hacían con cada presentación.

Con disimulo, Alice se acerco a mí y tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas para darles un confidente apretón. Le sonreí falsamente, agradeciéndole el gesto, pero era tan mala con ello, que ella solo se dedico a rodar los ojos y caminar alrededor de la meza.

Mi padre, se sentó en la cabecera. A su derecha mi madre, y a su izquierda su estimado invitado. Los padres de Alice se sentaron junto a mi madre, y Billy Black al lado del Presidente de Canadá. Iba a tomar mi lugar junto a Alice, frente a Jacob y el otro invitado, cuando mi padre me obligo que me sentará junto al canadiense, frente a mi prima y el egocéntrico hijo del vicepresidente.

Me sentía incomoda. Durante el primer plato, me mantuve callada al igual que los otros jóvenes, escuchando las conversaciones políticas. Hasta ese momento todo iba normal, aunque sentía la insistente mirada de mi acompañante sobre mí.

Sentí que debía ser amable por lo que me presente. Primer error. Él tomo demasiada confianza y no dejo de parlotear durante toda la velada. ¡Maldita mi bocota!

Se llamaba Mike Newton, como ya sabía tenía 18 años, y estaba cursado su primer año en derecho, ya que su tío le había prometido un cargo en su gobierno. Me contó que no recordaba a sus padres, ya que habían muerto en un atentado en México en un viaje de negocios.

Hasta ese momento no estaba mal, pero luego se volvió insoportable. Empezó contándome su infancia, y continúo con su vida amorosa. Allí fue donde me desconecte. ¡Que chico más insoportable!

Mire fijamente a Alice, que junto a Jacob, se estaba riendo de mí. La fulmine con la mirada, y vocalice ayuda, en un acto desesperado de escapar.

Alice dejo la cuchara en la meza y llamo a uno de sus guardias. Lo reconocí al instante: Jasper, el amante de mi prima.

Hacían una hermosa pareja, y se amaban, de verdad lo hacía. Pero su amor era imposible. Por más que Carlisle y Esme fueran unas personas comprensivas, ella dudaba mucho que los aceptaran. Aunque yo afirmaba, que ellos ya sabía sobre su romance, solo que estaban esperando a que Alice se los anunciara.

Mi prima le susurro algo al oído, que hizo que Jasper se atragantara ocultando una carcajada. Por otra parte, Jacob soltó su estridente carcajada llamando la atención de toda la meza.

-Lo siento.- dijo avergonzado ante las cuestionantes miradas de todos.-Es que recordé un chiste para compartir con nuestro invitado. Siento mi mala educación.

Con ello se había ganado el perdón de los adultos, y volvieron a sus temas.

Le cuestiones con la mirada, pero el se limito a encogerse de hombre y señalar a mi prima. A veces podía ser un buen amigo, cuando bajaba la guardia y dejaba esa mascará de frialdad y hostilidad atrás.

-¿Qué chiste?.- se entrometió Mike.

Jacob le sonrío burlonamente, y empezó a improvisar. Le agradecía mentalmente por sacármelo de enzima, cuando se fueran se lo diría.

Volví mi mirada a mi prima, y note que Jasper ya no se encontraba con ella. La pateé por debajo de la meza para llamar su atención. Ella me miro desaprovativamente por el golpe que le había dado.

Me sonrío de forma cómplice, y bebió tranquilamente de su copa. Esto no me gustaba para nada, las ideas de Alice siempre me llevaban por un mal camino.

Vi pasar a Jasper para hablar con mi padre. A todo lo que decía mi padre asentía con una sonrisa. Dios mío, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No tenía que esperar más. Mi padre se puso de pie, y levanto su copa golpeándola suavemente con la cuchara, para llamar nuestra atención.

Nos invadió un silencio en la sala y todas las miradas se posaron en el. Nadie gesticulaba, parecía como si nos hubiese hipnotizado. ¡Maldito su poder!

-Antes de que los más jóvenes de esta meza se retiren al jardín, quería proponer un brindis.

¿Por qué íbamos a salir? Mire a Alice, y me guiño un ojo. Entonces lo comprendí, iríamos al laberinto. Le sonreí. Ahora la idea me parecía encantadora.

-Por la amistad y un pacto inquebrantable de nuestras naciones.- dijo mi padre y todos levantamos las copas.

Después de eso, nos levantamos de la meza. Cuando salíamos de la sala, no e gusto ver que en vez de ser cinco personas éramos como diez. Odiaba con mi vida a los guardaespaldas.

Mike se colocó a mi lado, y continúo hablando. Cuando veía que dejaba de hablar, asentía con una sonrisa fingiendo estar escuchándolo. Cada tanto echaba una miraba hacía atrás para ver a mi prima hablando con Jasper, y a Jacob riéndose por algún chiste del que no estaba al tanto. Los demás guardias iban serios. Dudaba haberlos visto alguna vez al menos sonreír.

Cuando llegamos al jardín, Alice tomo mi mano y corrimos por el saltando y gritando como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas.

Los guardias se detuvieron a mitad de camino, para darnos cierto 'espacio'. Mike, Jacob y Jasper corrieron detrás de nosotras tratando de alcanzarnos. Pero no nos detuvimos, seguimos nuestro camino hasta el inicio del laberinto de rozas negras y rojas que mi padre había mandado a construir a pedido de Alice y mío. Era una buena forma de divertirnos, además éramos las únicas que conocíamos el camino de salida, por lo que era perfecto para escondernos cuando queríamos huir de nuestras obligaciones.

Nos dejamos caer en el césped a la entrada de este. Nos reímos con dolor, y respirábamos con cansancio. La maratón nos había ahogado.

Los chicos se detuvieron a unos cuatros pies de nosotras igual de agotados.

-¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?.- pregunto Jacob con esfuerzo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Alice y yo nos miramos, y sonreímos a la vez con malicia.

-¡Escondidas!.- gritamos en unísono.

Jacob y Jasper, sabiendo de antemano nuestro plan, asintieron. Pero Mike no dio señales de vida.

-¿Qué dices, Mike?.- le pregunte después de haberme incorporado.-¿No juegas?

-¿No es un poco infantil?.- todos nos reímos.

-Lo es.- le di la razón. Me pare y camine hacía él. Lo tome de la corbata seductoramente.- pero no es tan simple con el de los niños. Siempre lo jugamos.- comencé con mi mentirita. Los ojos de Mike se veían desorbitados.- Jugamos dentro del laberinto…- me acerque a su oído y le susurre lo más provocativamente que pude.- Es más excitante, y tardaran más en encontrarnos.

Sin dudarlo Mike asintió con emoción. Pobre idiota.

Nos adentramos todos juntos hasta la mitad del laberinto. Jacob y Jasper molestaban a Mike con chistes que obviamente él no comprendía, pero se reí igual. Si supiera que lo estaban insultando…

Alice y yo caminábamos de la mano, riéndonos de las tonterías de los chicos.

Nos detuvimos, en la parte donde los rosales estaban mejor podados, así el que contará no se pincharía.

-¡Bien a esconderse!.- grite con emoción.

La cara de Mike se descompuso.

-¿Tu contarás?.- asentí con una sonrisa.- Pero pensé…

-No te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo.- le guiñe un ojo y lo convencí.- ¡Ya!.- grite, volteándome y empecé a contar.

Espíe por un costado, como Jasper y Alice se escabullían por el camino del medio. Jacob empujaba a Mike al de la izquierda, el que no tenía salida, y él se iba por el de la derecha.

Espero como dos minutos, cómo para darle tiempo al idiota de Mike a perderse.

Me di la vuelta, y grite un listos o no ya estoy. Camine tranquilamente por el camino que nadie había tomado y me adentre al laberinto. Necesitaba un poco de paz, y esa era la mejor forma. Alice no me iba a buscar y Jaco seguramente ya habría salido del laberinto para buscar a alguna empleada con la cual divertirse.

Ya habían pasado como quince minutos. La noche era cerrada, y el viento azotaba mi cara con violencia.

De repente, sentí como unas hojas eran pisadas detrás de mí. Me aterre. Volteé rápidamente pero no había nadie allí.

-¿Alice?.- pregunte, mirando todo el lugar, pero no había rastros de que alguien estuviese allí.

Quizás había sido mi imaginación. Volví a retomar mi camino, aunque ahora ya no estaba tranquila. Escuche otro ruido, y solté un grito ahogado.

Volteé nuevamente y no había nadie allí.

_Seguro te están haciendo una broma_, trate de tranquilizarme.

-Alice, si es una broma no es gracioso.- silencio. Tenebroso silencio.

Otro ruido. Salí corriendo, tenía medio, y estaba demasiado dejos de cualquier salida.

Como era de esperarse, y extraño de que no hubiese sucedido antes, mi tacón se engancho con a tierra y caí.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice esto no es gracioso!

Me senté y sobe mi tobillo. Seguramente me lo había quebrado. Me dolía a horrores. Naturalmente empecé a híperventilar, se oían ruidos de personas caminando por todos lados.

-¡Dios mío, Alice! ¡Para no es gracioso!.- estaba a punto de llorar.

-No es un chiste, y no soy Alice.- respondió a mis gritos una aterciopelada voz. Desconocida. Me sentí impotentente.

Deje de mirar mi tobillo. Al levantar la vista mi corazón dejo de latir. Formando un circulo alrededor de mí, había cinco personas vestidas con túnicas negras largas hasta los pies, y con capuchas. No pude ver el rostro de nadie. Uno de ellos se acerco a mí, irrumpiendo el círculo desde afuera.

¿Qué querían? ¿Quiénes eran?

Esto no era obra de Alice. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

-¿Quiénes son?

Una melodiosa risita salio de los labios de la personar que estaba delante de mí.

-Somos tu peor pesadilla.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, y antes de poder gritar o defenderme colocó un pedazo de tela con un olor ácido. Me removí en un intento de desesperación de deshacerme de él, pero la persona que lo sostenía tenía mucha más fuerza.

Entonces no pude forcejear más, mis sentidos empezaron a apagarse. Deje de moverme, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Antes de que se cerraran del todo, vi unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Empieza la venganza.- dijo ese hombre que poseía la misma aterciopelada voz que antes me había hablado desde las sombras.

Y luego las mismas sombras se apoderaron de mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Bueno aquí les deje el primer capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto ¿Qué les parecío? Ahora comienza todo. Creo que ya habrán captado bastante, ¿Cómo se tomaran la noticia en la casa Blanca? ¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Quiénes son las demas personas que estaban tapadas?**

**Trataré de no tardarme demasiado, pero sepan que tengo una vida fuera de FF por lo qe si tardo, mas de dos semanas es por falta de tiempo, no de inspiración.**

**MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS REVIWS! En cuanto pueda me pondre a contestar todos aquellos que reqieran una respuesta, aun así sepan que los leí todos y que les agradezco de corazon su apoyo. **

**Los RR que sean anónimos y quieran una respuestan dejenme una dirección de a donde pueda mandarsela, ya sea un blog, mail, ect (recuerden dejar un espacio entre palabras sino no se guarda). Por que, les cuento que esta prohibido contestar los RR en la historia.**

_**PROPA **_

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **ACTUALICE HACE UNOS DÍAS, PASEN!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper) **PASEN POR FAVOR**, (actualizado hace una semana)

**Hasta el Crepúsculo** (ExB)

**Aullidos de muerte** (OneShoot, ExB)

**Leyenda de San Valentín** _(Ganadora de un concurso literario de mi país y otro en Internet. __OneShoot ExB)_

**Living in a Word Without You** (OneShoot, ExB)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

10


	3. AGUA VERDE

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agua Verde (1)**

Un dolor punzante me azotaba en la cabeza. Era como si me hubiesen pegado con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo que me quemaba la nariz. Más bien lo recordaba como si me estuviese pasando en este momento. Algo acido colocado sobre mis fosas nasales, impidiéndome respirar, tapando mis sentidos. Sentidos de los cuales ahora mismo, no estaba haciendo uso.

Con los segundos, note que no estaba del todo cómoda, y sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado. Mi cabeza estaba colgando hacía atrás, y estaba levemente inclinada para el lado izquierdo. Datos que me hacían dudar de mi paradero, pero que no era consiente de en donde podría hallarme.

Trate de moverme, aún sin abrir los ojos. Todavía estaban pesados, y no tenía ganas de despertar. Intente levantar las piernas, pero una presión a su alrededor me lo impidió. Creí que lo estaba imaginando, y antes de ponerme nerviosa volví a intentarlo. Nada. Mis pies no se movieron.

Desesperada al no darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, intente mover mis brazos, que hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que estaban sujetados a algún objeto frío, detrás de mi espalda.

Jadeé. Esto no estaba bien.

Forcé a mis ojos a abrirse, a que me mostraran el mundo en el que estaba viviendo. Sabiendo de ante mano que no sería grato lo que vería, y que estaba totalmente al exterior de la burbuja en la que me había criado.

Abrí los ojos. No puede ver nada. Los volví a cerrar, y lo intente de nuevo. Esa vez, me di cuenta de que había abierto los ojos correctamente, y no estaba ciega, sino que no había nada. Estaba metida en las sombras.

Y allí me encontraba. Sentada en el medio de una sala completamente oscura. Silenciosa. Tétrica.

Intente gritar, mas de mi boca no salio ni una sola palabra. Desesperada lo intente de nuevo, pero la tela que cubría mi boca no quería salirse, la habían sujetado a la perfección.

Histeria. Eso es lo que sentía en ese momento, histeria y desesperación. Tenía miedo, y no sabía que diablos estaba sucediendo.

Inconcientemente, quise separarme de la silla, y me inclina para un lado haciendo que cuando volviera a mi ponerme recta, las patas de la silla golpearan el suelo con fuerza. ¡Que estupida era!

Una puerta detrás de mi fue abierta, dejando pasar una luz que quemaba mis ojos, y luego nuevamente cerrada. Oí pasos que se dirigían a mí. Temblé.

-¡Wow! ¡Has despertado!.- exclamo una voz que no parecía para nada atemorizante.- Has dormido bástate si se lo pregunta, señorita.-sus pasos se detuvieron frente a mí, y luego apunto una linterna en mi dirección cegándome momentáneamente.- La verdad es que creí que serías más bonita.- ¿De que diablos hablaba?.- No me malinterpretes, pero en la TV cuando salías junto a tu padre parecías tener más dotes… Yo por lo…

-¡Emmett, deja de decir idioteces!.- Grito la voz de una mujer. Aun no podía ver mucho de lo que estaba a mí alrededor, pero podía ver las manos del hombre que estaba frente a mí, y que dejaban caer la linterna. Cayó al piso en el mismo momento en que la puerta fue nuevamente abierta. –No seas idiota, Emmett. Se que no estas del todo de acuerdo con esto, pero no hables con nuestra rehén.- Su voz era algo hermoso, como la voz de las cantantes de opera. Pero tenía un matiz oscuro, y eso me hizo desesperarme.

-Rose, cariño, sólo intento ser amable. Como estará una larga temporada con nosotros, pensé que con una buena…

Un golpe seco retumbo por toda la habitación.

-¡Sólo cierra el pico, Emmett! Además, Edward te esta esperando.

No escuche la respuesta del hombre, pero si sus pasos alejándose. Antes de salir por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de mi espalda, encendió las luces.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos al no estar acostumbrada al cambio. Parpadeé varias veces, y cuando al fin pude ver me quede sin aire.

Frente a mí estaba una de las personas más hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida. Una de esas chicas que cuando pasas cerca de ella pierdes la autoestima por completo. Sus ojos, de una azul rojizo, como las violetas, eran significativos e intimidantes. Alta y escultural, con un estilo elegante y con una figura similar a la de una modelo, quizás mejor. Su cabello era ondulado y dorado, largo hasta la cintura. Sus labios, estaban delineados de un rojo pasión, y sus finas cejas se fruncían un poco, dándole un aspecto intimidante.

Sin decir una palabra camino detrás de mi y se detuvo en mi espalda. Mi corazón, literalmente se detuvo. Con poca delicadeza, desato las sogas de mis manos y luego las de mis piernas. Sentí alivio. Estaba a punto de juntar mis manos, que se sentían cansadas por su anterior posición; cuando me empujo hacía adelante, haciendo que me cayera de la silla y cayera de rodillas al piso. El dolor en ellas me escoció, y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. No sólo por el dolor, sino más que nada por el terror.

-Sácate la tela de la boca, y trata de arreglarte un poco. Estas hecha un espanto, querida. En cinco minutos vendrán a recogerte. No intentes nada, en tu muñeca hemos instalado un rastreado.- antes sus frías palabras, mire mis muñecas. Tenía razón. En mi muñeca izquierda, había una pulsera de metal ancho y blanco con tres lucecitas-amarillo, verde y rojo.

Paso por mi lado, casi aplaste una de mis manos con uno de sus tacones de diez centímetros, y salio de la habitación.

Sin saber exactamente el porque, soltó unos sollozos ahogados. Estaba asustada, no recordaba que estaba haciendo aquí, ni el porque. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que era un secuestro. ¿Pero porque? ¿Por dinero? ¿Por venganza? ¿Qué le había hecho yo a estas personas?

Me senté en el piso, y con manos temblorosas me quite bruscamente la tela que cubría mi boca. La moví un poco, ya que se sentía raro después de haber estado con presión.

Me sorbí la nariz, y trate de acallar los sollozos, tarea un tanto difícil. Me fregué los ojos, y trate de calmarme. Fije mi vista en una de las paredes grises de la pequeña habitación. Estaba manchada, como si no hubiese sido habitada en años, con manchas de humedad y la pintura blanca – ahora gris – desquebrajada. Lo único que había en la habitación, era la silla de metal en la que estaba sentada, justo en el centro bajo una lámpara caída y llena de telarañas que daba una luz oscura. Note que no había ventanas, la única entrada de aire era la puerta de madera podrida.

Había trozos de maderas por el piso, y estaba todo lleno de polvo y mugre. Un tanto asqueroso, en mi opinión. Podía notar unos objetos brillantes en una esquina cerca de la puerta.

Débilmente me puse de pie, y camine tambaleándome hasta aquella esquina. Me agache, y encontré varios tornillos y metales. Estaba apunto de tomar un pedazo de cristal partido, cuando de forma violenta la puerta fue abierto, y caí hacía atrás quedando sentada en el suelo.

-¡No toques nada!.- es voz aterciopelada me pareció conocida.

Levante la vista, y allí estaba. Un hombre imposiblemente hermoso, de unos 20 años de edad. Sus facciones faciales eran perfectas y serias, sus pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados. Por un segundo de divagación, me pregunte que se sentiría besarlo. Su piel era blanca como el mármol, y su cabello despeinado retiene la sombra excepcional cobriza. Sus ojos, hipnóticos e irresistibles, de una esmeralda brillante, casi como si estuviesen dilatados. Su cuerpo era esbelto, fuerte y musculoso. Y en cierta forma, era muy parecido a la muchacha que me había desatado y lanzado al suelo.

-Levántate del suelo, tenemos que hablar.

No quise que me lo repitiera dos veces, asíque me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude, y no segura de mis actos me acerque con pasos lentos a él.

De forma grosera, me tomo del brazo y me jalo tras él fuera de la habitación. Pasamos por una sala, habitada por 4 hombres que no pude verlos con claridad, y la misma chica rubia modelo. La sala era más luminosa. Deje de concentrarme en ello, cuando casi tropiezo con mis propios pies. El brazo comenzaba a dolerme ya de la fuerza que el hombre estaba ejerciendo allí, y su velocidad iba a hacer que me cayera vergonzosamente.

Salimos a un jardín muerto, y al instante me congele. Era extraño tanto frío en entrada de la primavera. ¿Dónde diablos estábamos? Estaba más que segura que esto no era Washington. El cielo estaba cubierto de una espesa capa gris, y de fondo se escuchaban los truenos anunciando una cerca lluvia.

Me lanzo sobre el césped, haciendo al igual que la modelo, que cayera sobre mis rodillas. Esa vez, no pudieron aguantar el golpe, y se abrieron. Al ver la sangre salir de ellas, me maree instantáneamente.

El olor a sal y óxido me inundo los sentidos, pero por primera vez no tuvieron mayor efecto que un simple mareo. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba pasando.

Mire asustada a mi secuestrador.

-¿Por qué a mí?.- pregunte bajo mi respiración, tragándome unos sollozos que quemaban mi garganta.

-¿Por qué no?.- contra pregunto.- Eres una maldita adolescente, que lo ha tenido todo y que no conoce la basura en la que vivimos.- se descargo.

-¿Qué les hice a ustedes? ¿Es por dinero? Si es por eso…

-¡No!.- grito ofendido. Se acerco a mí y se agacho para estar a mi altura. Tomo mi cara en sus manos con fuerza y fijo su penetrante e intimidante mirada en mí.- No todo es por el dinero, niña. Grábatelo. Esto es mucho más personal, y tú eres la razón principal de mis desgracias.

-No… no comprendo.- tartamudee.- ¿Qué les he hecho?

-¡¿Qué nos has hecho?!.- soltó mi cara con fuerza, y alzo los brazos dramáticamente.- ¡Tu mataste a mis padres! ¡Tú me condenaste y arruinaste mi vida!

Me quede sin habla. ¿Qué yo había hecho el que? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo conocía!

-No… no comprendo.- murmure en shock.- yo _nunca_ he matado a nadie. Ni siquiera te conozco.- trate de explicarle.

El hombre parecía estar fuera de sí. Como si reviviera todos sus temores, y como el pensaba, yo fuera la causante. ¡Pero era inocente! ¡Me estaban juzgando injustamente!

-¡No entiendes nada! Ya dije demasiado.- se lamento.- Pero sólo para que lo sepas, por tu culpa mandaron a matar a mi padre, por tu culpa mi madre murió de dolor. ¡Y por tu culpa, maldita sea, has condenado nuestras vidas!

-¿Nuestras?.- pregunto vacilante, no sabiendo si había sido correcto preguntar más.

No comprendía nada ¿Por qué por mi culpa? ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo para que a su padre lo mataran?

La respuesta llego a mí…

Nacido. Por mi nacimiento, muchas cosas habían cambiado, eso lo sabía. ¿Pero a tal punto de matar a alguien? Es verdad que no estaba de acuerdo con muchas ideologías de mi padre, pero el no mataba injustamente. El no era un asesino, y por muy chico que fuese, aún tenía corazón.

-A mi hermana y a mí.- después de eso me fulmino con la mirada.

No necesito decirme quien era su hermana. Eso explicaba el parecido con la rubia. Ambos eran perfectamente hermosos, no cabía duda que eran de la misma familia.

Se acerco a mí, y me pateo a un lado del abdomen, sin fuerza, pero en señal de que me moviera. No necesite otro aviso, y lo más rápido que pude me puse pie. El dolor en mis rodillas me escoció, e hice un gesto d disgusto con la cara. Me negué a observar como se encontraban, pero sabía que ya no sangraban.

-Maldición.- mascullo mi secuestrador.- ¿Es que no puedes dejar de causar problemas?

Sin saber que hacer, me permití mirarlo a la cara y disculparme con la mirada. Sus facciones dejaron de ser duras, y en ese momento deje de temerlo. Por alguna razón, deje ese sentimiento para darle paso a la seguridad. Comencé a sentirme _bien_ cerca de él.

Sin duda alguna estaba loca, en mi cabeza las neuronas no me estaban funcionando del todo bien. Debería temerle más que a nada en estos momentos, pero por alguna razón, en vez de alejarme del peligro me estaba hundiendo en él. ¡Idiota!

Debería correr ahora que tenía espacio para hacerlo, por más que supiera que me atraparían fácilmente debería intentarlo. Como cualquier presa intentar huir de su depredador.

Suspiro. Se veía tan culpable por algo que no entendí, como si estuviese sufriendo.

Me quede estática en mi lugar mientras el se acercaba a mí, camino hacía mí. De forma suave, muy diferente a las otras veces, me tomo por el hombre y caminamos en dirección a la acera.

No dijimos nada. Quizás por que este era mi final, quizás porque iba a dejarme en libertad. No lo sabía, pero tampoco me importaba, y no sabía el porqué.

Pero lo que dijo me dejo sin respiración.

-Voy a llevarte al hospital a que revisen esas heridas, no quiero que estés lastimada. Esa no es nuestra intención.- su voz era formal, y su vista no se movió del frente.

Por mi parte, lo mire con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida.

Nos detuvimos frente a un lujoso auto plateado. Un _Volvo_, eso decía su insignia. Me abrió la puerta del acompañante, y me sentó allí. Cerró la puerta, y camino con pasos lentos hasta su lado.

_¡Abre la puerta y corre, Bella!_ Gritaba mi mente, el lado inteligente.

No lo hice. Edward entro en la cabina y coloco la llave en el contacto, encendiendo el motor. Maniobro con agilidad, y acelero en la acera.

¡Idiota! Me reprocho mi subconsciente.

Pero no podía irme, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que yo debería quedarme. Que aquí estaba mi destino. Y mi secuestrador era parte de ello.

-No eres tan duro como pareces, no eres una mala persona.- después de que las palabras escaparon de mi boca, mi la tape rápidamente con la mano arrepintiéndome de haberlo dicho.

Una seca risa escapo de sus labios. Y aunque carecía de emoción, se oyó hermosa.

-¡No soy un mal hombre! Si con ello tratas de hacerme…

-No.- le corte de antemano sabiendo lo que iba a decirme. De repente la confianza hacia el me inundo, y fui totalmente sincera.- Me refiero a que debes de tener un porque al hacer esto, no se cual, pero para ti es importante. Y aún así te siente culpable de esta situación. Lo veo en tus ojos.- la última oración la susurre no segura si eso quería que escuchara.- No vas a librarme, ni espero que hagas. Pero hagas lo que hagas, por más que me mates, no harás que cambie de opinión. No eres una mala persona, tienes corazón.

Él no dijo nada. Siguió con la vista en la carretera, con las manos en el volante. Silencio. Incomodo y tenso silencio.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas.

-Si que lo sé.- discrepe con seguridad.- Toda mi vida he estado rodeada de personas sin corazón, que sólo les importa el poder y el dinero. Tu no eres sí, tienes un porque. Tú _sí _tienes corazón.

-No es así.- se apresuro a contradecirme.- Se ha congelado hace años.

-Pero esta.- le señale.

Una sonrisa seca se formo en sus labios. Lo admire en silencio, él jamás me miro.

-No entiendo como puedes estar tan segura. Me conoces hace apenas 24 horas, y soy tu _secuestrador_.- puso énfasis en la última palabra.- Aún así no escapaste cuando te día la posibilidad.- mis ojos se abrieron ante la impresión de sus sinceridad.- ¿Acaso estas loca, niña?- soltó un suspiro para calmarse.- Sólo grábate una cosa. No-Soy-Un-Buen-Hombre.

No deje más y él tampoco. No iba a discutir sobre el tema, sabía que yo estaba en lo correcto. Y aunque el tenía razón en varios puntos, yo no cambiaría de parecer. El me había confirmado con sus palabras anteriores, que no era una mala persona. Y no iba a descansar en paz hasta averiguar que es lo que había sucedido con su familia. Que es lo que mi familia, le había hecho, y el por qué me acusaba a mi de ello.

Mi secuestrador se había convertido en mi obsesión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Lamento la demora, pero aquí estoy :)**

**(1) Les explico que quiere decir el titulo del chap. Aquí (o al menos mis amigos y yo) usamos mucho la expresión 'Estoy verde' o 'Estoy en el horno', ambas significan lo mismo, y se refiere a que están en problemas por 'X' razones. Con el chap anterior se llama 'Agua', les cuento que todos los chaps serán con ese nombre 'Agua….', por nada en especial, más que una simple explicación que daré más adelante :)**

Que les parecio? En verdad que Bella es un poco tonta, y Edward malo y todo es muy tierno

En fin, prometo estarme pronto **:)** (tratare de usar una agenda, lo prometo! O mirar de vez en cuando el calendario que esta en mi pared **:P** )

Como muchos sabrán, este mes falleció la escritora estado anídense **Daddy's Little Cannibal**. Como todos aquí (o casi todos), no la he conocido, y de haberlo hecho habría sido por vía MSN y eso no es como no los pintan. Aún así, mi más profundo pesar a la familia, y lamente muchísimo su perdida, más allá de que era una maravillosa escritora, era una personas, jóven y con más de un sueño, y su destino no se lo merece nadie. Sin importar la religión que sigan, _sé_ que ella se encuentra en un mejor lugar ahora.

**Stephani RIP.**

_**Grax por sus RR, sus favorites y alerts. Muchas de esas personitas que no me dejaron un RR el chap pasado me harían muy feliz si me dejasen uno en este. Espero con ansias sus RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz.**_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Hasta el Crepúsculo** (ExB) **Actualizado hace un par de días.**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

8


	4. AGUA CONTAMINADA

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agua Contaminada**

Detuvo el auto frente al hospital. Me tense en mi lugar, nunca había asistido a un hospital público. Por lo general me atendían dentro de la Casa Blanca y cuando me internaron fue un hospital privado. Esto era un nuevo mundo.

Mi secuestrador bajo del auto. Yo me quede en mi lugar hasta que él me abrió la puerta. Me sorprendía su caballerosidad en esta situación. Me ayudo a salir y me sujeto fuerte de la cintura ayudándome a caminar.

Cuando estábamos por cruzar la puerta de entrada, aminoro el paso.

-No quiero que intentes nada.- dijo de forma amenazante. Sus ojos se volvieron negros como boca de lobo, me apretó contra su cuerpo y pude sentir un objeto duro que sobresalía.- Creo que sabes lo que significa.- mantuvo el mismo tono de voz.

Mi corazón dejo de latir, este era el momento en el que me arrepentía de no haberme escapado en el momento que tuve la oportunidad.

Caminamos en un tenso silencio por el pasillo del hospital. La gente ni siquiera se molestaba a vernos. Personas recostadas en camillas o sentadas en sillas de ruedas pasaban por nuestro lado. Sentí composición por ellos, sentía pena por lo que debían de estar sufriendo al estar en esa situación y sus familiares. Eche otra mirada al lugar, todo era malditamente blanco. Me sentía como una loca.

-Fingiremos que estamos juntos.- me murmuro Edward al oído.

No me tome la molestia de mirarlo. Estaba aterrada.

-Ni siquiera se tu nombre.- masculle entre dientes.

-Edward.- soltó una carcajada seca.

_Que nombre tan anticuado_ pensé _pero le queda bien._

Nos detuvimos frente al mostrador. Edward empezó a hablar rápidamente con la recepcionista. No me moleste en prestarles atención. Observe con atención todo el hospital. Era tan diferente a como pensaba que eran, nunca había visto tantas personas sufriendo. Para empezar casi nunca salía de la Casa Blanca, y cuando lo hacía no iba a visitar este tipo de lugares.

Edward tiró de mí y caminamos hasta los asientos. Nos sentamos al final de estos, un par de personas se nos quedaron mirando. Demasiado, para mi gusto. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un carmín intenso.

-Esconde tu rostro en mi hombro.- me ordeno Edward.

Temblé e hice lo que me ordeno. El arma seguía rozando el costado de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo había pensado que mi secuestrador era una buena persona? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Me pagaban para ser idiota!

Trate de que las lágrimas no cayeran de mis ojos, aunque sabía que cuando levantará la cabeza se notarían. En esos momentos podía alegar que me dolían las rodillas o alguna idiotez. Es decir, estas personas no me conocían como para darse cuenta que era una pésima mentirosa.

-¡Edward Masen e Isabel McCarty al consultorio 5!.- se oyó por el alta voz.

Edward me obligo a pararme y lo mire confundida. ¿Isabel? ¿McCarty? ¿Quién diablos se tragaría ese cuento?

-Ahora no hables más de lo necesario, y no intentes nada.- su inminente amenaza logró que mi cuerpo se sacudiera entre sus brazos.

Caminamos por el pasillo, hasta el último consultorio. La puerta estaba abierta esperándonos. Era una suerte que estuviésemos en un hospital, porque estaba comenzando a marearme. Al parecer todo esto había dejado de ser un juego, y estaba cayendo en la realidad.

-¡Oh! No esperaba verte por aquí, Edward.- el doctor se dio vuelta y camino hasta Edward con una sonrisa.

Se dieron la mano en modo de saludo.

-Lo sé.- EL humor de Edward había cambiado drásticamente. Se veía feliz, como si todo esto no estuviese sucediendo y de verdad fuéramos una pareja.- Pero como verás mi novia ha tenido y me vi obligado a venir. ¿Cómo esta todo, Dr. Cheney?

-La verdad es que muy bien, mi esposa Angela esta embaraza.- dijo orgulloso.

-¡Mis felicidades!.- Edward le golpeo en el hombro.

-Gracias.- contesto con una abierta sonrisa.- ¿Así que…?- removió en los papeles que tenía en su mano, hasta que hayo lo que buscaba y lo leyó en voz alta.- ¿Isabel McCarty?.- Me miro, sentí la penetrante mirada de mi secuestrador. Asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Eres la hermana de Emmett?

-Sí.- se apresuro a contestar Edward, el doctor lo miró directamente.- Y ahora mi novia.

-¡No lo puedo creer! No sabía que Emmett tenía una hermana. Wow, Edward es muy valiente por tu parte. Supongo que esta relación es seria, de lo contrario no quisiera ser tu.- se mofó el Dr. Cheney.

-¡Ja ja ja!.- dijo sarcástico Edward.- Sí va enserio, Emmett no es tan celoso como piensas.

-Ya lo creo.- camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó.- Señorita Isabel siéntese en la camilla, por favor.

Edward me advirtió con la mirada, y camine inestable hasta donde me indicaron. Intente saltar hasta la camilla sin que las rodillas me dolieran.

Escuche un suspiro de cansancio detrás de mí, no tenía que voltearme para saber de quién provenía. De repente unas fuertes manos me sujetaron por la cintura, y como si pesará tan sólo tres kilos, me levanto en vilo y me sentó en la camilla. Me quede atónita al ver a Edward. Él ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del doctor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?.- inquirió el Dr. Cheney escribiendo rápidamente en la computadora que estaba frente a él.

-Se resbalo y rasgo sus rodillas.- hablo Edward con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Cómo los niños?.- se burlo el Dr. Cheney.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente. Edward se rió asintió.

-Bueno veamos.- el Dr. se levanto y camino hasta mí.

Detuvo su camino a la mitad, cuando se cruzo con un armario de metal blanco. Gemí, blanco. Lo abrió y saco las gasas, el alcohol, vendas y un liquido amarillento que no pude distinguir que era. Luego se arrodillo frente a mí. Subió mis rasgados jeans hasta arriba de mis rodillas. No se porque lo hizo, la herida se veía por los agujeros que le había hecho al pantalón cuando caí.

-Vaya, es profundo.- murmuro para así.

No lo mire. Sabía que sí veía la sangre mi mareo se intensaría, y parecería más un cadáver que a una persona.

Gemí de dolor cuando el Dr. Cheney colocó el alcohol sobre la herida. Edward nos miraba atento, siguiendo cada movimiento.

El Dr. camino nuevamente al armario y saco un par de cosas.

-Las heridas son profundas, tendré que cocerlas y luego vendarlas.

Asentí, tratando de convencerme de que no era nada. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a eso, es decir no era la primera vez que debían cocerme. Me sentí enferma. Cerré lo ojos con fuerza, antes de que el Dr. Cheney volviera a sentarse frente a mí.

-Esto te dolerá, pero te prometo que será rápido.- me aseguro el Dr. antes de empezar con su trabajo.

Mis manos se aferraron a la camilla cuando el dolor punzante comenzó a escocerme. ¡Dios quería gritar!

Deje de sentir la presión que mi mano derecha estaba haciendo contra la camilla. A cambio de ello una mano grande y fría la sostuvo. Atónita por lo que podía significar, moví mi vista a la de mi secuestrador. Este estaba mirando hacía la pared, ajeno a mí.

No dije nada, y trate de respirar regularmente mientras el Dr. Cheney me daba los últimos puntos.

Cuando acabo, deje de ejercer fuerza. Mis manos dolían por la presión que habían hecho. Edward no soltó la mía. Se quedo a mí lado mientras que el Dr. continuaba curando mis heridas.

-¿Cómo esta Rose?.- pregunto derepente el Dr. Cheney mientras colocaba el líquido amarillento en mis rodillas.

-Bastante bien, ya ha fijado fecha de casamiento con Emmett.- comento Edward como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Eso es maravilloso, sabía que pronto sucedería.

-Sí.- concordó.- Tienen futuro.

El Dr. Acabo de vendar mis rodillas y le dio una serie de instrucciones a Edward sobre como debía cuidarme las heridas para que no se me infectarán. Edward lo convenció de que él podía sacarme los puntos dentro de tres días, y que no había necesidad de regresar al hospital. Mientras tanto, yo seguí sentada en la camilla, acariciando mi mano derecha, y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Nos despedimos del Dr. Cheney y caminamos fuera del hospital. Edward me hizo esconder mi rostro con mi cabello para que nadie pudiera ver mi cara. Me sorprendía que el Dr. Cheney no se hubiese dado cuenta de quien era. Es decir, en cada conferencia política yo estaba. Siempre estaba en la TV o en la radio.

Olvide eso cuando Edward me sentó en el asiento acompañante de su Volvo. Edward trabo el auto hasta que llego a su lado y lo tuvo que abrir para poder entrar.

Suspiré, ahora todo sería mucho más difícil.

-¿Te duelen las heridas?.- pregunto a mitad de camino, de forma forzada.

-Un poco.- dije secamente.

¡No podía creerlo! No podía creer que hubiese pensado que mi secuestrador era una buna persona, que tenía corazón. ¡¿Pero en que diablos había estado pensando?! Era un secuestrador. Un criminal. No importaban sus razones, él simplemente quería venganza, y no le importaba a quién herir para cobrarla. ¡Estupida! ¡Estupida, estupida, estupida! Tendría que dejar de leer novelas románticas. ¡Eso no era la realidad! En el mundo real no existían los príncipes redimidos, o las víctimas ilesas.

No, no.

Pero todo esto recién lo estaba entiendo ahora, cuando había salido al verdadero mundo y dejado mi burbuja de cristal. Todo lo que había deseado, y ahora no era como pensaba. No quería salir de allí siendo secuestrada, quería ser libre.

En eso me di cuenta que el Volvo se detuvo. Mire por la ventana, y allí me encontraba en la maldita casa donde me tendrían cautiva. Me percate del detalle de que Edward me había dejado ver el camino ¿Qué clase de secuestrador era? Muy sencillo, uno inteligente que conocía muy bien a su víctima. Ya que no se molesto en vendarme los ojos porque sencillamente no le preste atención al camino. Nuevamente, ¡estupida! Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no me hubiese servido de mucho saber el camino. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de en que estado estabamos.

Edward abrió mi puerta, saco el arma y me apunto con ella. Temblé, y fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tan drásticamente de personalidad? Su hermana, estaba inclinada en la puerta de entrada. Baje despacio, tratando de no enredarme con mis propios pies. Edward cerró la puerta del Volvo, y camino detrás de mí con el arma aún en alto.

Mis lágrimas caían por mis ojos, la realidad me cayó de golpe.

-Hazte cargo de ella.- le ordeno Edward.

Rosalie me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me empujo a dentro. No caminamos, Rosalie me dejo mirando el interior de la casa, mientras ella se ponía de frente a su hermano. Los dos hombres que estaban sentados en una mesa jugando al póker entre cigarrillos y alcohol, con dos zorras en sus regazos, fijaron su mirada en mí. Sentí nauseas. En la esquina opuesta estaba Emmett, me miraba con arrepentimiento. Me sentí mal por él, pero no quise concentrarme en su pena. Al fin y al cabo, por más que no quisiera me tenía cautiva igual.

Así que preste atención a la conversación que estaban llevando los hermanos tras de mí. No me voltee, pero agudice mi oído.

-¿A dónde irás?- la voz de la mujer se oía irritada e histérica.

-Debo comprar unas cosas y estar sólo.- la voz de Edward se oía desganada, como si no le preocupaba lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo.

-¡No puedes irte!

-¿Por qué no? No puedes decirme que esta chica esta dando muchos problemas.- se burlo de mí.- ya que la pobre muchacha no sabe ni lo que esta viviendo.- A penas saliera de esta, Edward me las pagaría una por una. Mordí con bronca mi labio.- Así que si me disculpas…

-¡No!.- grito y tiro de mí con fuerza haciendo que tropezará.- Lauren ha llamado.- su voz sonó triunfante. Edward no hablo aunque la mujer le dio tiempo.- Dijo que pasaría en la tarde.

-Entonces tengo tiempo.- su voz sonó forzada, como si estuviera utilizando todo su autocontrol para no elevar el tono de voz.

Después de eso Rosalie me empujo dentro de la casa. Me arrastro hasta la habitación en la que anteriormente me habían mantenido cautiva.

-¡Emmett!.- grito.

La mujer abrió la puerta pero no me soltó del brazo. Sentí como alguien corría hasta nosotras y se detenía a unos pasos.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Dile a Jessica y a Eric que busquen algo de comer, y que se fijen en las noticias que es lo que están diciendo sobre esto.

Rosalie se percato de mi presencia, por lo que me lanzo a la habitación y cerró la llave de un portazo. Me arrastre y pegue mi oreja a la puerta.

-No tienes que tratarla así, Rose.- esa era la voz del hombre enorme.- Ella no tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-¡Sí la tiene!.- le interrumpió su pareja.

-Ok, el hecho es que no la trates de esa forma. Imagínate por lo que debe de estar pasando….

-¡Y un diablo, Emmett! Ella no sabe por lo que pase, y dudo que le interese.- chillo. Escuche como respiraba fuertemente, y luego más calmada cambio de tema.- Dilo a Jessica y a Eric lo que te he ordenado. Yo hablaré con James y Victoria sobre nuestro plan…

Escuche los pasos, se estaban alejando.

Esto estaba mal, ya no me importaba lo que querían hacerme. Ok, si me importaba, pero aún más importante quería saber que era lo que _yo_ les había hecho a estos hermanos. ¿Por qué me culpaban de algo que no recordaba?

Gateé hasta una esquina y me acurruque allí. Sentía frió, tenía hambre, miedo, y estaba sola. ¿Qué tenían planeado hacer conmigo? ¿Me matarían?

Solloce mientras abrazaba mis piernas y escondía mi rostro entre ellas. Por fin sentía miedo, no el mismo miedo que sentí cuando desperté en un lugar desconocido. No. Este miedo era mucho peor, se estaba apoderando de todo mi ser.

Este miedo sabía a que se debía. A pesar de pensar en mi eminente muerte, tenía miedo porque me deje llevar por la belleza de mi secuestrado, leí cosas que quería ver y no que veía. Soñé, y ahora la realidad era mucho más peor.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de soñar con mi anterior vida. Con esa vida que perdí hace 48 horas. No era feliz, pero no era esto. Al menos contaba con Alice y Jasper, y hasta en ocasiones con Jacob. Aquí sólo contaba con mi miedo y con la esperanza de sobrevivir al otro día.

Antes de dormirme, llegue a la conclusión de que estaba contaminada de tanto miedo y mentiras.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Lamento la demora, pero aquí estoy :) Aprovecho mi última semana sin clases para tratar de ponerme al día. Este chap fue más que nada de rellano, en el que viene llegan los verdader problemas para nuestra víctima y sus secuestradores. **

En fin, prometo estarme pronto **:)** (tratare de usar una agenda, lo prometo! O mirar de vez en cuando el calendario que esta en mi pared **:P** )

_**Grax por sus RR, sus favorites y alerts. Muchas de esas personitas que no me dejaron un RR el chap pasado me harían muy feliz si me dejasen uno en este. Espero con ansias sus RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz.**_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **Actualizado hace un par de días.**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **FINITTE**

**Hasta el Crepúsculo** (ExB) **Actualizado hace un par de días.**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** concursos literarios en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

8


	5. AGUA ESTANCADA

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGUA ESTANCADA**

Tres días. Horas, y minutos.

Hacía aproximadamente tres días que estaba encerrada, o al menos esa era la cuenta que mi cerebro teniendo en cuenta las veces que había dormido.

Desde que había vuelto del hospital, había estado prisionera en la vieja habitación. No me habían vuelto a dejar salir. Por lo que me la pasaba pegada a la puerta escuchando lo que estaba sucediendo.

La mujer rubia se la pasaba gritándole a Edward o a su esposo sobre todos los errores que habían cometido conmigo. Al parecer ya eran tantos, que mis dedos de la mano no llegaban a numerarlos.

Pero eso no era lo más importante. No. Lo peor sucedió el mismo día que fui al hospital, en la noche. Al parecer alguien, cuya identidad no sé, se había dado cuenta de quien era. Por lo que se oía de la televisión, era una anciana, cuya memoria no estaba en muy buen estado. La policía no le hizo mucho caso a sus palabras, aunque le dieron un rápido vistazo a la zona. Quería matar a la estupida policía. Es decir, ¿No se supone que es el secuestro más importante del país? Mi padre ha puesto custodias en todo el país y hasta en los países limítrofes. El FBI estaba totalmente metido en el caso, y aún así cuando tienen la pista en sus narices, no la ven. No le prestaron importancia a la anciana, por el simple hecho de que no recordaba quien estaba a mi lado. ¡Malditos adultos!

En estos momentos estaba arrinconada cerca de la puerta, temblando de pies a cabeza. Me sentía sucia, aún con la misma ropa que con la que había llegado y mi estomago gruñía. Emmett me regañaba cada vez que entraba a sacar mi plato de comida y verlo tal cual de cómo lo había traído. Pero en cierto modo, sabía que el me entendía.

Rosalie como siempre estaba gritando, y eso por suerte hizo que prestará atención a otra cosa que no fuera mi desgracia.

-¡Maldita seas, Edward! Creí que eras el que mejor estaba con todo esto, y resulta que ahora cuando ya metimos la cabeza en la horca, a ti te llega la culpa. ¿Cuándo, maldita sea, has sentido algo? ¿Cuándo?.- vocifero.- Ahora es cuando no tienes que tener corazón, Edward.

-Ya te oí, Rosalie.- el tono aterciopelado de Edward sonaba cansado, como si estuviera a punto de matar a su propia hermana.

-No, no lo creo.- ¡Que testaruda esa mujer!.- Si lo hubieses hecho, no hubieras cometido tanto errores. Errores graves, Edward. ¿Lo entiendes? Podríamos morir todos por tu descuido, y ni siquiera podríamos vengarnos.

Venganza.

Esa palabra estaba metida en todas las discusiones, pero no tenía explicación. Edward me lo había dicho antes de ir al hospital, y ahora la palabra fluía como el aire. Mi curiosidad me mataba, es decir, yo era parte de una venganza de la cual no le encontraba sentido. ¿Qué podría haberle hecho yo, a alguien como Edward y Rosalie? Ambos eran mayores que yo, y por lo que tengo claro todavía no había cometido ningún delito. ¡Como si pudiera siquiera matar a una hormiga! Lo único que había conocido en mi vida había sido la Casa Blanca, más allá de ello nada. Entonces, la pregunta es ¿Cómo pude lastimar a alguien viviendo encerrada? Era sin duda, ilógico.

-¿Cómo has olvidado que ella no podía vernos el rostro? ¡¿O quizás que no tenía que salir de esta choza?! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No te reconozco!

La respuesta de Edward nunca se escucho, al contrario, un ruido estridente hizo vibrar el suelo. Un portazo.

-Rose, cariño, creo que tienes que calmarte. Esto es muy difícil para todos…

No podía comprender como un hombre como Emmett estaba al lado de una mujer como Rosalie. Había oído del dicho que decía que los opuestos se atraían, pero ellos eran exageradamente opuestos.

-Realmente, Emmett, no quiero oírte.- la mordaz respuesta de Rosalie me erizo los pelos de los brazos. Esa mujer sabía como hacerse temer. M gustaría poder tener su fuerza.- Tu no has ayudado en nada en todo este tiempo.

-Solo han pasado cuatro días, Rose.- el tono de Emmett seguía pacifico, sin alterarse.- Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto.- manifestó.

-La puerta esta abierta.

¡Dios mío! Este era uno de los pocos momentos en donde mi ira salía a la superficie. ¿Como podía alguien contestar de esa forma a un hombre que solo habla con dulzura? Pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo alguien podía soportar esas contestaciones? ¿Eso era amor? Por que si eso era, no quería experimentarlo jamás. O era acaso por sexo. No, no creo que nadie soportaría tanto maltrato sólo por sexo. Aunque Rosalie era bellísima, para tolerar sus contestaciones y su frialdad tendría que haber amor. ¡Esto era más complicado de lo que los libros dicen!

-Sabes que no me iré.- la voz de Emmett subió un milésima, pero solo para ponerle énfasis a su punto de vista.- Estaré donde estés, pero aún así no puedo tratarla mal cuando se que no se lo merece. Rose, aunque Edward y tu piensen que ella es la culpable, yo no puedo. Ella no sabe porque esta en esta situación. En todo caso la culpa es de sus padres, ella es diferente.

Me sonroje. ¿Emmett me estaba defendiendo? ¿Era el único que me creía, cuando decía que no sabía que les había hecho?

-¡Diferente, y una mierda, Emmett!.- De acuerdo, la idea de defenderme no había sido tan buena por parte de Emmett.- ¡Ella sabe absolutamente todo! ¿No lo entiendes? Ella solo esta mintiendo. ¡No puedes creerle, Emmett! ¡Ella es una maldita igual que su familia!

Los tacones de Rosalie comenzaron a acercarse. Aún sin aire, y en shock, me arrastre lejos de la puerta. Me acurruque en la esquina cerca de una columna y espere a que entrara la fiera. Mi cuerpo temblaba.

Estas eran las pocas veces que de verdad temía por mi vida. No por morir, porque al fin y al cabo ahora sería lo más obvio en mi situación. No, a la muerte no le temía. Sino que tenía miedo de cómo iba a morir. Si era con una bala en mi cabeza, no había problema. Pero Rosalie no me lo haría tan fácil. Ella quería que sufriera.

La forma en que abrí la puerta me hizo temblar. La madera chillo por le golpe, y puedo jurar que la pared tembló cuando está se estrello contra ella.

Y allí, bajo el marco de la puerta e iluminada por una tenue luz que provenía de afuera de la habitación, y que me quemaba los ojos que ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, visualice la perfecta figura de la mujer, que en estos momentos, era mi peor pesadilla. O sí. Rosalie era mi miedo.

Camino hacía mí con paso firme. Sus ojos celestes me taladraban como si quisiera causar algún agujero en mi rostro. Sus manos en forma de puños, se balanceaban con su andar. Y así y todo, furiosa y amenazadora como se encontraba, mi mente no pudo ignorar la belleza que resplandecía de ella. Entonces mi mente vago sin rumbo, y sin sentido. Era una forma de escapar de ella.

Trate de encontrar una idea, en la cual me explicara porque una mujer tan hermosa podría malgastar su vida en secuestrarme. Por que la mujer más hermosa querría usar esa belleza en la oscuridad, y no mostrarla al mundo como símbolo de envidia de toda mujer.

-¡Levántate!.- la orden de la melodiosa voz de mi secuestradora me hizo salir de la inconciencia.

La mire a la cara, y supe que no estaba para juegos. Que si no la obedecía no iba a salir viva. Con mi cuerpo hecho una gelatina, sin fuerzas y tembloroso, me puse de pie ayudándome con la pared.

-Háblame sobre tu familia.- estaba segura de que no tenía opción, pero estaba decidida a no meterlos a ellos en esto.

-Lo siento.- ese murmullo trajo consigo demasiados problemas.

Mi atacante gruño furiosa, y dio un amenazante paso hacía mi. Oí un jadeo detrás de nosotros y me encontré con la presencia de Emmett, observándonos con miedo.

-¿Qué de todo es lo que sientes, idiota?.- la voz de Rosalie irradiaba veneno.

Mis piernas, hechas gelatinas, se tambalearon.

-Lo siento.- repetí, y antes de que Rosalie pudiera mandarme a China con un golpe, volví a hablar.- Siento no poder hablarle de mi familia. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto, por eso estoy aquí ¿No?.- no estaba muy segura de si todas mis palabras se había escuchado.

-¡Maldita, idiota!

Mi cara giro de lado. Fue un golpe seco, con furia y maldad. Mi mejilla izquierda me ardía y sabía que debía de tener la mano de mi atacante en ella. La habitación estaba en silencio, aún podía oírse el eco de la bofetada.

Mis lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Estaba segura de que mis nervios se encontraban fuera de alcance, pronto comprendería la gravedad de la situación. Lo que estaba tratando de esconder, ahora estaba allí: tan claro como el agua, tan quieta como cuando estaba estancada. El hecho era que ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podría ignorarlo. Era cuestión de minutos para que me pusiera histérica, para que mis nervios salieran de mi pecho y se desatarán como un torbellino. Algo, que sin duda, la insensible de Rosalie no podría manejar.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando, pequeña?.- vocifero. Temblé al sentirla más cerca de mi, sin pensarlo mi mano viajo a la mejilla que había sido agredida.- ¿Crees, que acaso, yo puedo creerte? ¡Por favor, niña, cae en la realidad! ¡Ya no estas en tu burbuja de cristal, esto es el mundo real!

No estaba muy segura de lo que sus palabras querían decirme. Es acaso, que en el mundo real – como ella decía - todos eran agredidos de esta forma. Lo dudaba, mucho.

-Rosalie clámate.- le advirtió Emmett, ya dentro de la oscura habitación.- Edward llegara pronto…

-¡No te metas! Esto se nos esta yendo de las manos, no voy a esperar a que Edward se decida.- Estiró un brazo y agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria el brazo que tenía en mi mejilla. Retrocedió un paso y me jalo con ella, alejándolo de su lugar. Deje que me tirara del brazo, pero no dí ningún paso. Era conciente que, desde el momento en que me alejara de la pared, caería al suelo. Otro golpe en estos momentos no necesitaba. La rodilla que me había herido días atrás seguía lastimada ya que no había seguido las indicaciones que el doctor me había ordenado.- Tenemos que actuar rápido, el tiempo no es nuestro aliado.

-Por favor, Rose, cometerás una locura.- trato de razonar Emmett.

No estaba segura en que parte me había perdido en la conversación. Lo que sí sabía, es que sí Emmett estaba de esa forma era porque Rosalie quería jugar un juego y yo era la pelota. El punto era que de cualquier forma saldría perdiendo.

-¡Es que no lo aguanto! Ella confesará por las buenas o por las malas.- tirite ante el ácido de su voz.

-¡Ella no tiene la culpa! Por favor, Rosalie. ¿Qué ganarás con que confiese? De cualquier forma lo que ustedes quieren es que su padre lo haga, no ella.

¿Qué debía confesar mi padre? ¡¿En que rayos me había metido?!

-¡Y un cuerno, Emmett!

Con esa contestación la batalla verbal había acabado. Mierda. Ahora que Emmett no captaba toda la atención de Rosalie todo su enojo caería sobre mí.

Calcule en mi mente la distancia que había desde donde me encontraba hasta la puerta. Obviamente era una idea absurda, pero intente pensar en las posibilidades. Emmett estaba en la puerta, pero no era una amenaza para mí. Quizás hasta me diera el paso. El verdadero problema estaba al cruzar la puerta. Allí, en el otro salón, se encontraban hombres que no había tratado desde que había llegado. Hombres que no sabía porque los estaban ayudando, pero estaba segura que ellos no me lo harían fácil.

Recorrí la mirada por la habitación. Era tonto, la conocía demasiado bien, y de haber alguna salida ya la habría encontrado hacía tiempo.

-Llama a Eric, dile que quiero que me traiga lo que le he pedido hace un día.- Rosalie no alejo sus ojos de los míos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y reaccionaba según mis emociones. Dirigí mi mirada a Emmett. Su rostro era aterrador, quizás más que la de su novia. A simple vista asustaba, pero a mí no. Él era el único cuerdo en toda esta situación, mi único aliado. Negó con la cabeza y suspiro. Se paro derecho y dio la espalda a la habitación. Deje de respirar. ¡Que tonta! Él no estaba de mi lado, él estaba del lado de Rosalie. Mi enemigo.

Dio un paso fuera de la habitación. El tiempo se había detenido, todo sucedía muy lento, como si de alguna forma quisiera frenar lo inevitable. Por primera vez estaba de mi lado.

Miraba todo de la misma perspectiva que una película, cada paso duraba tres minutos. Los movimientos eran muy lentos. Todo estaba en cámara lenta, igual que hacían las películas antes del momento culmine.

-No. En esto estas sola.- las palabras sonaron envenenadas.

Por alguna razón tuve ganas de sonreír, pero tuve que morderme las mejillas para no hacerlo. Emmett sí estaba de mí lado. Una esperanza perdida creció en mi pecho. Quizás sí podía salir de esta. Quizás no ilesa, pero tal vez viva ¿No? O al menos de eso me quería convencer.

-¡Bien!.- chillo Rosalie, y el tiempo volvió a su normalidad. Quizás un poco más deprisa.- ¡Eric, es hora!

No tuve tiempo de asimilar las palabras de mi secuestradora. Me deje invadir por el pánico. Rosalie Me arrastro con ella hasta la silla que aún se mantenía en el centro de la habitación. Rosalie me daba la espalda, y me arrastraba igual que a un saco de batatas. Sin compasión, con fuerza y sin ganas. Sus uñas esculpidas se clavan en mi brazo y tenía ganas de chillar de dolor.

Me lanzo sobre la silla, haciendo que cayera de forma zarrapastrosa. Estaba helada, igual que el clima en la habitación. Estaba vez tirite del frío. No estaba segura de la manera en la que estaba sosteniéndome de la silla para no caer al piso. Respire con todas mis fuerzas, mis pulmones dolieron. Estaba muy débil.

-¡No tengo todo el día, Eric!.- desde mi posición vi como los zapatos caros de Rosalie se movían hasta la puerta. Se detuvo en la puerta.

Ignore lo que estaba diciendo y coloque toda mi concentración y mi fuerza en sentarme correctamente en la silla. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era golpear la cabeza con el suelo y crearme un hematoma.

Arrastre los pie, y trate de ponerlos firmes. Mis manos se aferraron a las patas de la silla e hice fuerza para inclinarme. Lo logre, pero un mareo me azotó y un punzante dolor de cabeza me llegaron de golpe bloqueando mis sentidos. Me maldije internamente por mi debilidad, no era el mejor momento para estar de esa forma.

-Acá estoy, Rose. No la encontraba.- la voz que hablo me era totalmente desconocida. Durante mi estadía aquí jamás la había oído.

Aunque la curiosidad me estaba matando, seguía con mi vista en la pared. No quería saber como era otro de mis secuestradores.

-Espero que este cargada.

No tenía que ser una genia para saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¡Oh, Dios Mio! No creí que era tan seria la situación. Es decir, era conciente de que ser secuestrada no era un juego. Pero las palabras de Edward del primer día, me habían dado algo de esperanzas. Esta donde tenía entendido me estaba acusando de un delito que no había causado; buscaban que mi padre confesará algo por medio de mí. Por eso, Edward me había hecho creer que no iban a lastimarme. ¡Él lo había dicho! Edward me había dicho que no querían causarme daños, al menos no físicos. Que tonta había sido al creer las palabras de un delincuente.

Ahora debía enfrentarme a una desquiciada con un arma en la mano. Mi corazón pronto iba a sufrir un ataque.

Escuche como los tacones de Rosalie se acercaba a mí. Mantuve la vista fija, con la frente en alto. Si iba a morir esa noche, al menos lo quería hacer con dignidad. Los pasos se alejaron de mí, rodeando la silla. Se detuvo detrás de mi. Su respiración chocaba con mi cuello, lo que me hizo saber que estaba inclinada a mi altura. Mi respiración se corto. Sentirla tan cerca me hacía sentir que no había esperanzas, como si todo se acabase en ese instante.

Sus manos me tomaron por los hombros, y con más fuerza de la necesaria tiro de mí, logrando que estampara mi espalda con el respaldo de la silla. Jadee. Rosalie tiro mis manos hacía atrás y las amarro. Mis ojos se llenaron, involuntariamente, de lágrimas.

-Es hora de que lo escupas todo, Swan.- murmuro en mi oído, de forma amenazante.

Un metal frío recorrió mi cuello de arriba abajo. Mi cuerpo se tenso bajo el contacto. De forma inesperada lo aparto de mí y su respiración se alejo de mí. Sus tacos tintinearon mientras caminaba para pararse frente a mí. Inevitablemente mi vista se concentro en ella.

Rosalie estaba infalible frente a mí. Ambas manos extendidas sosteniendo entre ellas el arma mortal para cualquier humano.

Ella era el león y yo la oveja a su merced. Muerte. Caza. Y la oveja moría por culpa del león.

-¿Qué sabes de tu infancia?.- la pregunta de Rosalie me saco de mis casillas.

Pensé en que a ella le podía interesar aquello. No lo encontré, por lo que intente en no hablar con temor. Sabía que ella podía sentir mi temor, pero aún así no quería demostrárselo más.

-No mucho. Mis padres nunca estuvieron conmigo hasta que debí empezar la primaria.- admití. Rosalie hizo una mueca. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Busque en mi mente que más decirle.- Al principio me cuidaba una mujer joven, pero cuando cumplí los cuatro años deje de verla.- su rostro se contrajo, pero no entendí el porque.

-¿Cómo era su nombre?.- las palabras le salían arrolladas.

-No lo recuerdo.- Me maldije a mi misma por esa respuesta. El rostro de Rosalie cambio drásticamente.

-¡Mentirosa! Sé que lo sabes. ¡Maldita! ¡Por tu culpa en ese cumpleaños a mi padre lo mandaron a matar y a … ella la echaron!.- ¿Qué? No había entendido nada de lo que me había gritado.

Rosalie camino hasta mí con pasos largos y rápidos. Mi respiración se detuvo, literalmente, cuando colocó la pistola en mi frente, con sus dedos índices en el gatillo.

-¡Eres un mierda! Se que lo sabes ¡Dilo!.- De repente el aire volvió a mí, empezando a híperventilar. Mis ojos soltaban las lágrimas que antes contenía. Imágenes de mi vida pasaron por mi cabeza como una película. Era verdad lo que se decía, que antes de morir veía pasar toda tu vida. solté un sollozo.- ¡No me vengas ahora con el dramatismo, zorra! He esperado 19 años para estar en esta situación. No dudare de tirar del gatillo sino cooperas.- sus gritos se notaban sinceros. No estaba bromeando.

-No… no lo sé. Juro que no recuerdo más.- solloce, con mi voz quebrándose en varios puntos.

-Te doy 10 segundos para que confieses.

Mis nervios se salieron de control. No sabía que hacer para salvar mi vida. con todas mis fuerzas trate de buscar algo que le fuera útil, pero sinceramente no recordaba nada de mi infancia y el hecho de tener un arma en mi frente me estaba reteniendo más.

-7…6…5…4- contaba.

-Por favor.- trate de suplicar. Aunque mi voz se escucho demasiado débil.- Por favor, te juro que no sé. Por favor, por favor.- solloce.

-2…1.- termino de contar.- Te lo advertí.- en sus ojos se podía ver el fuego. Tiro del gatillo hacía atrás. Solloce. Este era el fin. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza esperando el impacto, el dolor y luego la oscuridad.

-¡Rosalie!.- esa voz era de Emmett.- ¡Po Dios, vas a cometer una locura! ¡Entra en razón, Rosalie!

-¡Mantente fuera de esto!.- pude sentir el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Baja el arma, cariño.- trato de razonar mientras se acercaba.

-¡Un paso más y lo suelto ahora!

Escuche el jadeo de Emmett y sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe, como si el suelo lo retuviera por fuerza propia.

-Rose…

-¡No te metas, maldita sea!

-Es una locura, Rosa. Esto es demasiado, sé que no quieres hacerlo.

-¡No sabes nada! Estoy deseando acabar con la maldita, perra.

Escuche como tiro aún más para atrás del gatillo. Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos cerrados, mi pecho bajaba y subía de forma violenta. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Mi mente contaba mis últimos segundos de vida.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe que retumbo la habitación.

-¡No!.

Terciopelo.

Un disparo.

Gritos.

Oscuridad.

**.**

.

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **Lamento la demora, pero aquí estoy** :) ¿**Qué les pareció el chap? ¡Cuanta tensión! No me maten plis.

Muchos me han preguntado más o menos cuantos chaps tendra este fic. No estoy completamente segura, pero calculo que menos de los 15 chap y más de los 10. Es, para mí, un Short Fic.

_**Grax por sus RR, sus favorites y alerts. Muchas de esas personitas que no me dejaron un RR el chap pasado me harían muy feliz si me dejasen uno en este. Espero con ansias sus RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz.**_

_**PROPA!**_

_**Bella y El Cascanueces (**_OneShoot, ExB, Absurdo y Cursi :) **) ¡Pasen por favor! NEW!**

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') **

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **FINITTE**

**Hasta el Crepúsculo** (ExB) **Actualizado hace un par de días.**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** concursos literarios en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

9


	6. AGUA TIBIA

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de Autora, abajo. Leer, please.**

**.**

**.**

**AGUA TIBIA**

Dolor.

Gritos.

Caricias.

Miedo.

Todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad. Extrañamente me gustaba, estaba muy cómoda. Trate de respirar profundamente pero algo dolió en mi pulmones ante el esfuerzo. Jadee débilmente. Algo, más bien alguien, me tenía en sus brazos. Sentía el calor contra mi cuerpo, un brazo rodeando mi cintura y el otro acariciándome el cabello. Era una linda sensación, se sentía muy bien.

-¡Cómo pudiste cometer tal locura, Rosalie! ¿Acaso estas enferma? ¡Maldición! ¡La podrías haber matado!.- aunque trataba de hablar sin gritar, podía escuchar perfectamente los reclamos de aquella voz celestial.

Trate de moverme, pero no encontré el camino hacía el manejo de mi cuerpo. Maldije para mis adentros por mi debilidad.

-¡Hay que acabar con esa molestia de una vez! ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¡Ya no eres el de antes! ¡Ya no la odias!

-¡No! ¡Diablos, Rosalie, no la odio! ¡No puedo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Sinceramente me encontraba perdida en la conversación, no entendía nada. Edward era el dueño de la voz celestial, seguramente se trataba de un ángel, pero ese no era el punto. No, claro que no. El punto era ¿De qué estaban hablando? Es decir, si Edward era un ángel como pensaba no podía haber odiado a nadie ¿Verdad?

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en un hombre débil? ¡No eras así! ¡Tú la odiabas más que yo!

-¡Si! ¡Pero jamás quise matarla! ¿Es que no piensas en las consecuencias, Rosalie? ¿Podrías vivir con ese peso en tu conciencia?

Silencio. Incomodo y tenso silencio.

-¿Es que ella no siente remordimiento por haber causado la muerte de nuestros padres?.- la voz de Rosalie no sonó con tanta fuerza, pero aún así conservo su matiz ácido y desafiante.

-Estoy dudando seriamente en que ella se conciente de ello. ¿Es qué acaso de ser una mujer fría, también te has vuelto ciega, Rosalie? ¡Emmett tuvo razón todo este tiempo! ¡Ella no lo sabe!

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Edward! Ella es culpable, por ella los mataron.

No sabía si era por el hecho de que mi cabeza se encontraba en un estado de descanso, pero no comprendía nada de lo que hablaban. En cierto modo, no era una conversación nueva. Desde que me habían acusado de haber matado a sus padres, aunque yo estaba segura que jamás lo había hecho. Ahora todo estaba patas para arriba, estaba totalmente perdida. ¿Al fin se habían dado cuenta de que yo no era la culpable, o estaban hablando en clave? ¡Estaba tan frustrada!

-Puede ser, pero ella era una niña dudo que sepa lo que paso o que al menos se acuerde de ellos. ¡Entiéndelo, Rosalie! Nos confundimos, y muy mal. Ella no es la culpable.- todo quedo en silencio, pero podía sentir como el cuerpo de mi soporte se movía. Quería abrir los ojos y ver que era lo que sucedía, pero me sentía exhausta.- Emmett será mejor que la saques de aquí.

-¡No!.- el grito de la malvada de esta historia me hizo temblar. Al parecer mi soporte lo sintió porque me abrazó más contra su pecho.-¡Ella sí es la culpable! ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de ella!

-¿Y qué ganamos con eso, Rosalie? ¡Nuestros padres no volverán por qué matemos a un inocente! ¡Entra en razón!

-¡Es culpable!

-¡No! Y, si lo fuera, tampoco la podríamos matar. ¡Ten corazón, Rosalie!

-¡Ella no lo tuvo con nosotros!

-¡Bella no es la culpable!

Después de eso todo se volvió demasiado tenso, tanto que estaba segura que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Escuche un jadeo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ok, quizás no quería saberlo. El aire que exhalaba mi soporte chocaba contra mi rostro, y me gustaba la sensación nueva que estaba experimentando.

-¡No…! ¡No puedo creerlo!.- el grito de Rosalie parecía más un reproche que una exclamación.- ¿Bella? ¿Ahora es Bella, Edward?.- se escucho un suspiro pesado.

-Rosalie…- sabía que esa voz pertenecía a la única persona amable de este lugar, Emmett.- No es ni el momento, ni el lugar para que empieces con cosas raras. Creo que ya ocasionaste bastante discordia por un día.

-Gracias, Emmett.- contestó Edward con voz cansina.

En ese momento, supe que ya había recuperado mis sentidos, que sólo tenía que recuperar mis fuerzas.

Mis manos se aforraron a una tela, y usando la poca fuerza de la que era poseedora en esos momentos, trate de tirar de ella.

Escuche un jadeo, pero fue tapado por el portazo que, seguramente, había ocasionado Rosalie al salir de mi cárcel.

Después de que toda la habitación temblara, el silencio nos invadió. Intenté abrir los ojos. Debo agregar, que aunque pareciera una tarea sencilla, a mi me estaba costando demasiado. Me sentía como un bebé, que tiene que acostumbrarse a todos los nuevos estímulos. Era como si de repente hubiese olvidado por completo como debía parpadear, o incluso mover mis extremidades.

Algo cosquillo y nariz, y sin poder evitarlo estornude de forma vergonzosa. Quise volver a caer en la inconciencia, pero sabía que ya no podía.

-Salud.- murmuro muy cerca de mi rostro aquello voz celestial que había luchado por defenderme. ¿De qué? No estaba segura.

Mis ojos, ya abiertos se estaban acostumbrando a la luz. Todo era borroso, solo distinguía figuras sin sentido. Levante la cabeza para poder ver el rostro, del que yo suponía, era un ángel.

Pestañee varias veces con impaciencia, mis ojos aún no captaban figuras concretas y yo estaba desesperada por ver _su _rostro.

-No deberías esforzarte, Bella.- ahí estaba _esa_ voz.- Todo volverá a ser como antes a su tiempo, aún tu cuerpo esta cansado por el impacto.

Masculle palabras ininteligibles y me aferre más a _su_ cuerpo.

-Siento mucho todo esto, Bella.- algo en él se quebró y mi corazón se achico. ¡Un ángel no podía llorar! ¡Edward no podía hacerlo!.- ¡No tendría que haber sido de esta forma!

Los abrase con más fuerza y el me correspondió, aceptando mi consuelo. Era una situación un tanto extraña. El era mi secuestrador, un ser que quería ser despiadado y sin corazón – aunque desde mi punto de vista no lo conseguía - , y yo, su víctima, lo estaba consolando.

De alguna parte de mi cuerpo encontré las necesarias para abrir los ojos. Me sorprendí al encontrarme sólo con el cabello de Edward, yo quería ver sus ojos.

Edward levanto la cabeza cuando suspire, y aunque esperaba su fuerte mirada, me sobresalte igual. Sus ojos esmeraldas me hacían quedar sin aliento, pero está vez estaban mucho más cambiados. No había odio en ellos, de ningún tipo, sólo compasión y remordimiento.

-¿Estás bien?.- murmuro su voz aterciopelada.

-Sí.- me anime a contestar con mi voz.- Estoy bien, gracias a ti.

Y era así, estaba viva porque él me había alejado de la bala.

-A veces me pregunto si tienes serios problemas en tu cabeza.- su comentario no me gusto en absoluto. Unas ganas enormes de pegarle me invadieron, pero Edward me sostenía de tal forma que no podía moverme. Fruncí el ceño, haciéndole saber que estaba molesta.- Dios, Bella. He llegado a pensar que eres ingenua, pero a veces pareces más bien estúpida.- mis mejillas se tornaron rojas de la rabia.- ¡Estás en está situación gracias a mí! Si no te hubiera secuestrado todo _esto_ jamás te habría sucedido.

-No te entiendo, tu me salvaste.- insistí.- Si no hubieras estado allí, en estos momentos estaría muerta.

-¡Ay, Bella! Sin lugar a dudas eres estúpida.

Hasta allí había llegado mi paciencia. Lo empuje desde el pecho, con fuerza, para que me soltará. Edward capto el mensaje, pero en vez de dejarme me apretó más contra él.

-¡Suéltame!.- sonó como un patético chillido.

Edward se tensó bajo mi cuerpo.

-No, tenemos que hablar. Sé que tienes muchas dudas y creo que tienes derecho a que sean contestadas.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Te llego el remordimiento, Edward? ¿O al fin entendiste que yo no tenía nada que ver en este lío?- mi voz había sonado dura y llena de sarcasmo, pero era lo que él se merecía. Había tenido el valor de poder hacerle frente. Quería echarme atrás, Edward aún no era confiable, pero intenté parecer segura.

-Ambas.- admití penetrándome con sus ojos.

Nuevamente deje de respirar ¡Qué diablos, era mi secuestrador!

-Es bueno saberlo.- masculle.

-Bella, te debo una disculpa. No, más bien más de una. Prometo dejarte libre y me entregare.- estaba absorta. No me esperaba esto para nada.- Te cause mucho daño, y no estoy seguro de cómo recompensarte. Te juro, Bella, que mi intención siempre fue vengarme de tu padre. Se que no es muy alentador, pero a lo que voy es que jamás debí de meterte a ti en el medio. ¡No sabes lo que paso! ¡No eres culpable!

Se quedo en silencio, y entendí que era mi turno de hablar.

-Desde el primer día he dicho que no eras una mala persona, y lo sigo pensando. No sé que es lo que le hizo mi padre, y juro que quiero saberlo. No voy a negarte que, quizás, tu hermana sí me traumo de por vida. Pero aún así quiero saber que es lo que los llevo a esto ¿Qué sucedió?

-No sé como haces esto, Bella. No merezco tu compasión, no merezco nada. Te confundes demasiado, sí soy una mala persona. Sí no lo fuera nunca habría pensado en vengar a mis padres, en tomar a una persona indefensa para mis propios benéficos. ¿Sabes, Bella? Incluso de no haberlo llevado acabo, hasta hace tan sólo unos días deseaba matarte ¡Eso no es ser una buena persona!-. Parecía más frustrado con yo. Realmente no lo comprendía, era obvio que no iba a hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Intente zafarme de su agarre, estaba algo histérica. No sabía con exactitud que sentimientos me estaban controlando en esos momentos. Por un lado estaba furiosa, llena de rabia, por lo que Edward me decía. En otra instancia, confundida. Quizás él tenía razón en todo. Pero lo peor de todo era que sentía un último sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, uno que hasta hacía unos momentos creía que era miedo. Pero ya no estaba asustada, para nada. ¿Qué era? La forma en que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba con Edward, mis sonrojos constantes – más que normalmente - , la forma de híperventilar cuando lo miraba fijamente. El modo en lo cómoda que me sentía en sus brazos, como si estuvieran hecho para mí. Lo más impresionante, era como deseaba con todas mis ganas mirar sus ojos de esmeralda, escuchar su voz de terciopelo y poder consolarlo sin importar qué.

Tenía miedo de lo que esas sensaciones podrían significar. Pero de algo estaba segura, no quería irme de su lado. Lo necesitaba, no importaba si él me estaba mintiendo y aún me quería matar. No importaba que no todo el mundo me estuviese buscando. No importaba absolutamente nada más que Edward.

Edward no me permitió, nuevamente, que me apartará de él. Esta vez no desistiría, tenía que salir de ese perfecto lugar antes de que pudiera llegar a enloquecer.

-¡Bájame ya!.- ordene con voz dura.

El rostro de Edward se contorsiono en una mueca ininteligible, cosa que me hizo sentir culpable. Él mal interpreto mis facciones y con lentitud empezó a soltarme.

Quise ponerme de pie, pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Al parecer él manejaba más que mi cerebro. Lo intente de nuevo, y lo logre…

… no por mucho. Al parecer me había acostumbrado a estar recostada, y el brusco movimiento fue rechazado. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y mi cuerpo con ella. Estaba segura que volvería a golpearme la cabeza, pero esta vez no volvería a despertarme. Espere el impacto… que obviamente nunca llego.

Edward, porque no podía ser otra persona, me atajo antes de que fuera tarde. Me maldije en mi mente por mi debilidad, ¿Ahora como se suponía que podría mirarle a la cara con la barbilla en alto?

-Vamos a salir, necesitas aire.- iba a negarme, pero en realidad no quería. Necesitaba sentir el viento contra mi cara y la luz del sol, o al menos la luz del cielo nublado.- Por favor, Bella.- suplico antes de que yo hiciera un berrinche. Sus ojos me endulzaron. ¡Era ilegal que me hiciera aquello! Pensándolo bien, todo en esta situación era ilegal ¡Él era mi secuestrador! – Necesito contarte toda la historia. Quiero cambiar mi imagen, quiero que me aceptes.

Estaba a punto de decirle que jamás lo había rechazado. Que siempre, por alguna razón que me era desconocida, siempre había pensado bien de él. Le había temido, sí. Pero no era como a Rosalie, él me inspiraba amor. Él lo era.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Edward me coloco sobre mis pies, y sin dejar de soltar mi cintura, caminamos fuera de la casa. Pude sentir las miradas de sus cómplices sobre nosotros cuando salíamos, pero al parecer una mirada de Edward basto para que todos volvieran a sus asuntos. Me sorprendió no encontrarme con Emmett y Rosalie, lo agradecí.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta, todo mejoro. Había añorado demasiado la libertad, y sabía que ahora la obtenía. Edward estaba dispuesto a dármela.

Nos dirigimos al bosque que rodeaba la casa, Edward parecía saber que pensaba. Nos sentamos en un tronco allí, y me acomodé en sus brazos. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto atrevimiento? No lo sabía, pero fue perfecto que Edward no me rechazara.

Me dejo contemplar el bosque. No era como si hubiese mucho, todo era verde. Por primera vez no me molestaba. No me importaba la humedad, lo verde, el cielo siempre cubierto de nueves. No me importaba nada más que aprovechar el hecho de estar fuera de esa oscura y terrorífica habitación, y poder estar en los brazos de Edward.

Tenía hasta que el sol cayera, eso me había dicho Edward. Después de ello me llevaría a cenar, y me contaría su historia. Estaba preocupado, estaba seguro que después de ello yo decidiría volver con mis padres. No le preocupaba el hecho de ser condenado, eso lo tenía muy claro. ¡Pero estaba tan confundido! Por mi parte no deseaba alejarme de él, no ahora. Estaba segura que de hacerlo no podría volver a vivir. Él lo había cambiado todo, y su historia cambiaría aún más la visión sobre mis padres.

Por el momento, deje que mi cabeza viajara en la nada y aprovechase el máximo del momento que estaba viviendo. Luego me preocuparía por mi familia.

Sonreí sola.

Solos Edward y yo, eso era todo.

**.**

.

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **

**Generalmente no tengo excusas, pero esta vez sí. Hace unos días ****falleció el papá de una amiga**** y no he estado mucho tiempo en mi casa, y mucho menos que con ánimos de ponerme a seguir los fics. Tardaré en actualizar JCF, pero espero que por favor me entiendan. Creo que FF queda en segundo plano en este tipo de situaciones.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap? Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero es lo que pude hacer con toda esta situación. Trataré de no volver a tardar tanto, y en el próximo chap se empiezan a atar cabos sueltos.

Muchos me han preguntado más o menos cuantos chaps tendra este fic. No estoy completamente segura, pero calculo que menos de los 15 chap y más de los 10. Es, para mí, un Short Fic.

_**Grax por sus RR, sus favorites y alerts. Muchas de esas personitas que no me dejaron un RR el chap pasado me harían muy feliz si me dejasen uno en este. Espero con ansias sus RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz.**_

_**PROPA!**_

**Bella y El Cascanueces **

**Antes del Primer Aullido **

**Aullidos de Muerte **

**Juego con Fuego**

**The Night Before Saint John**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** concursos literarios en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

**Adiós, Elena**(OneShoot, Matt, **Vampire Diaries**)**¡Pasen por favor! NEW!**

**Confesión**(OneShoot, Damon, **Vampire Diaries**)**¡Pasen por favor! NEW!**

**.**

**PROXIMAMENTE!**

**Edward's Song** (Continuación de **Aullidos de Muerte**. OneShoot) **Porque Edward también sufrió cuando se alejo de Bella en NM.**

**.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

7


	7. AGUA CON GAS

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGUA CON GAS**

**.**

Será que caigo al precipicio

Será que un ángel me enseño a volar

En un momento estas aquí y en un segundo te perdí

En este mundo descubrí si hay algo eterno es junto a ti

**.**

Fragmento de 'Tus Brazos de Huracán'. Anabantha.

**.**

La sensación de tanta paz me hizo pensar que todo podía ser un sueño, quizás una pesadilla según desde donde se lo mirara.

Edward me incorporo de forma suave y él se puso de pie para luego tenderme la mano. Alce una ceja ¿Tanto podía haber cambiado? No es que me quejará de su amabilidad, pero hasta hacía unos días yo parecía lepra para él.

-Creo que sería bueno que te llevará a comer algo, debes de estar hambrienta.- me sonroje violentamente cuando como respuesta mi estomago gruño. Edward sonrió.- Además.- continuó más serio fijando su vista en mi rodilla aún lastimada.- debería curarte esa rodilla, lamento no haberme preocupado por ello antes. Debe de dolerte.- realmente pareció sentirse culpable.

Asentí no estando muy segura de cual debería de ser mi reacción correcta para tal situación. Tome la mano de Edward y me apoye en él para volver a la horrible casucha.

Edward me arrastro, bajo las penetrantes miradas de sus compañeros de crimen, hacía una habitación que no había visto antes. Me obligo, aunque de manera caballerosa, a sentarme sobre una gran cama.

Suspire, esa cama no era tan cómoda como la que yo tenía en la Casa Blanca, pero sin duda era lo mejor que había sentido en varios días. No había comparación del colchón con el suelo. Ahora entendía mejor que nunca a los vagabundos de la calle.

Edward corrió de un lado a otro, y al cansarme de seguirlo con la mirada, me deje caer sobre la cama aprovechando mis minutos de relajación. Deje que mis ojos se cerrarán y trate de visualizar algo para que mi mente descansara.

Quise pegarme cuando, sin poder evitarlo, mis pensamientos rondaron alrededor de Edward. No tenía manejo sobre lo que soñaba. Como una película, veía pasar distintos escenarios donde Edward estaba – de diferentes formas – conmigo.

Gemí, frustrada. Decidí que no podía más con aquella locura y abrí los ojos e incorporarme. Me sorprendí cuando al sentarme me encontré con la penetrante mirada de Edward sobre mí. Al parecer hacía tiempo que había acabado de hacer lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

Mis mejillas se colorearon al percatarme del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

-No sabía que habías acabado.- intente excusarme.

-Esta bien.- dijo como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Luego su expresión se hizo más dura.- Entiendo que has estado muy incómoda. Ten por seguro que no volverás a esa habitación jamás.

Le sonreí, sin entender porque quería que él se sintiera mejor. Edward se removió incomodo en su lugar, después se dejo caer al suelo, poniéndose de rodillas ante mi con todas las cosas que el Doctor le había dicho que debía poner en mi rodilla.

Amago un par de veces a tocarme, hasta que subió su mirada a la mía para pedir permiso. Asentí y el comenzó a trabajar.

Sus manos se movían con delicadeza sobre mi piel e intentaba causarme la menor molestia. No comprendía como alguien que en estos momentos parecía tan inocente, tierno y… bueno podía haber hecho cosas horribles. Porque, aunque intentase ignorarlo, sin duda él había ido contra la ley al secuestrarme y haberme tratado como lo había hecho.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando la herida me escoció. Edward se disculpo por ello y termino de vendar mi rodilla.

-Sé que será molesto, pero necesito que utilices esto.- se estiró sobre la cama, todavía sin levantarse, y me tendió unos anteojos sin aumento y una peluca amarilla.- No voy a impedir que escapes y, como he prometido me entregare. Pero realmente necesito antes contarte la historia. Una vez que acabe eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.- Se veía tan desgraciado que solo asentí.

No sabía que decir o que hacer para que Edward se sintiera mejor. Sinceramente muy pocas veces me había encontrado en la situación de consolar a una persona. En esos momentos no me sentí humana, sino una maquina.

Edward por fin se puso de pie, pero no se movió de frente a mí. Me tendió las gafas mientras él me acomodaba la peluca. Cuando acabo con su trabajo se inclino hacía atrás para ver mejor como había quedado.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño y luego morderse el labio para no reír. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Me veo ridícula.-no era una pregunta.

Edward negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

-En el baño.- señalo detrás de mí y volteé mi cabeza para seguir la dirección que indicaba su dedo. Allí había una puerta de madera desgastada.- Hay ropa limpia para que puedas cambiarte. También hay toallas secas, shampoo y jabón por si quieres asearte.- asentí de forma exagerada cuando lo sugirió. De verdad no debía de entender cuanto necesitaba una buena ducha.- Tomate tu tiempo, si necesitas algo solo avísame, estaré aquí.

Le dirigí una mirada escéptica.

-¿Piensas que huiré por la ventana?.- pregunte atónita. Creí que había dejado más que claro que no iba a irme a ningún lado por el momento. A no ser claro, que Edward se fuera y me quedará en manos de vil hermana hermosa.

Él soltó una carcajada seca.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! He descubierto que no eres tan inteligente como para escaparte.- Realmente sus palabras me enfurecieron sin importar el hecho de que él estaba bromeando conmigo. En un gesto infantil y la única defensa que encontré ante su insulto, le saque la lengua; lo que provoco que se riera aún más. Luego se calmo y suspiro fijando su mirada sobre el acolchado desgastado.- Es más complejo.

-Creo que podré seguirte.- murmure sin pensar, ansiosa de saber que era lo que lo perturbaba.

-Supongo que puedo confiar en ti,- hablo más para si mismo que para mí. Pero me gusto lo que oí, quizás más de lo que debería.- Es sólo que no puedo salir a la sala y enfrentarme a mis _compañeros_ de ataque. Simplemente no estoy seguro de cómo mirarlos.

Lo mire con interés.

-La verdad, es que me perdí, Edward.- me atreví a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

Edward me miró sorprendido, luego se relajo y se dejo caer a mi lado con la vista fija en la pared.

-Estoy… confundido, por así decirlo. Por un lado me siento una basura por lo que te he hecho y saber que ellos también son como yo me enfurece.- apretó sus puños y respiro pesadamente antes de continuar.- Luego esta el hecho de que los decepcione, aunque no es que me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Simplemente siento que los traicione al arrastrarlos hasta este punto y, después, echarme atrás. No es justo para nadie, pero eso es lo que siento. No los quiero ver, no quiero enfrentarme a ello.

-No creo que Emmett te reproche nada.- intente ayudarlo hablando sobre la única persona razonable que había conocido en este lugar.

Edward soltó otra carcajada, está más fuerte que la anterior.

-Justamente Emmett es el único con el que puedo hablar. Él desde un principio se negaba a esto, sólo esta aquí porque siguió a Rose. Él siempre supo que esto era un disparate.

Levanto la vista a mis ojos y me quede sin aliento. Tarde en recordar como inspirar y exhalar. Le sostuve la mirada y él a mí. Permanecimos sólo mirándonos por lo que pareció años, hasta que Edward bajo la suya y me sugirió que fuese al baño.

Entre y una vez que había cerrado la puerta me miré al espejo. Me reí en silencio de mi apariencia. Simplemente con el cabello rubio no era yo. Parecía otra persona completamente.

Gire la perilla del agua caliente y deje que corriera mientras me despojaba de mi sucia ropa. Sentí un alivio enorme al meterme bajo el agua caliente. Está se encargo de descontracturar todos mis músculos, de sacar el sudor, la sangre seca y la mugre de haber estado todo este tiempo en el suelo. Me tome mi tiempo enjabonándome y luego hice lo mismo con el shampoo. No quería salir de allí, pero cuando mis dedos se vieron arrugados, supe que ya había aprovechado todo lo posible.

Cerré el grifo y enfurruñada, me envolví en las toallas que había doblas para mi. Me seque con exagerada lentitud y luego hice lo mismo al cambiarme. Rodé los ojos al ver lo que me habían dejado de ropa. Sin duda no me conocían en nada. Me coloque unos vaqueros extremadamente pegados a mis piernas desde el tobillo hasta la cintura. Arriba una remera blanca que remarcaba mis inexistentes curvas y unas botas pequeñas sin taco. Agradecí aquello, al parecer Edward había notado la inestabilidad de mis pies.

Cepille mi cabello y luego mis dientes usando la pasta sobre mi dedo para lavarlos. La ducha me había cambiado por completo.

Cuando estuve lista tome una gran, e innecesaria, bocanada de aire. Tome las gafas, la peluca y mi ropa sucia, y salí de allí.

Edward estaba recostado sobre la cama leyendo el periódico, aunque no parecía prestarle atención. Alzo la vista cuando me vio y sonrió abiertamente provocando un sonrojo en mí.

-Deja las cosas sobre la silla, Bella.- me indicó una silla cerca de donde estaba.

Lleve mis pertenencias allí, y cuando gire Edward ya estaba junto a mí. Tarde unos segundos reponerme del asombro.

Edward tomo mi mano entre la suya y me arrastro con él hasta un pequeño placard. Rápidamente saco dos buzos y luego tiro de mí hacía la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de emitir palabra alguna. Deje que me guiará fuera de ese horrible lugar. Esta vez no me importo las miradas de sus compañeros. Cuando por fin estuvimos fuera el viento me hizo su prisionera. Aunque el frió no duro demasiado, ya que rápidamente Edward me dio un buzo. No chiste y me lo coloqué. Me reí de lo grande que me quedaba, sin duda era de él. Lo agradecí, no sólo por el hecho de que olía de maravilla sino que cubría mi expuesto cuerpo.

Edward, como todo un caballero, sostuvo la puerta abierta del acompañante del Volvo. No soltó mi mano hasta que fue meramente necesario. Cerró la puerta y corrió a su lugar como piloto.

-Sería conveniente si te disfrazarás ahora.- me sugirió.

Lo hice sin decir nada mientras él arrancaba el auto y salía a la calle. Me gusto el hecho de notarlo más relajado, se veía bien en él.

Recogí mi cabello en un rodete* y me coloque la peluca por enzima, tratando de que mi pelo no se notara. Evite colocarme los lentes hasta que tuviera que bajar del auto. En realidad no sé para que debiera de ponérmelos si tan sólo con la peluca nadie me reconocería.

Fue un silencio agradable el que mantuvimos durante todo el viaje. La radio de música clásica nos inundaba y nosotros nos dejábamos llevar.

No supe a donde estábamos yendo. Partiendo de la base no sabía en donde nos encontrábamos. La ruta estaba solitaria y las nubes cubrían el cielo pronosticando una gran lluvia.

Giré mi cuerpo para enfrentarme a Edward. Obviamente no pensaba que iba a matarme por preguntarle en donde estábamos, pero aún así no sabía como hacerlo. Abrí y cerré la boca más veces de las que conté.

Pensaba que Edward no estaba prestando atención más que a la carretera, pero su risa me informo que no era así. Mis mejillas instantáneamente se calentaron.

-Quieres decirme algo y no sabes como.- indago con una sonrisa en su rostro.- tienes libre albedrío aunque no lo creas.- Note que su rostro se contraía, pero se recupero rápido volviendo a su sonrisa torcida.- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.- me incito.

Asentí y tome aire.

-¿En qué parte de los Estados Unidos estamos?.- lo pregunte tan aprisa y en un tono de voz bajo que no estuve segura de sí Edward me había oído.

Al parecer sí porque me miró de reojo.

-¿Sabes que tu pregunta no es indecente ni nada parecido, verdad?.- al parecer estaba sorprendido de mis nervios. ¿De verdad esperaba que confiara en él en tan poco tiempo? No era que tuviera _yo_ algo contra Edward, pero las cosas había sucedido de una forma extraña. Aunque él se comportaba amable y parecía de verdad arrepentido, no lo conocía. No sabía si algo le molestaría o si tenía trastornos de personalidad múltiple.- Estamos en Forks, y yendo a Port Ángeles. Seguimos en Washington.

Asentí ante su explicación. Sinceramente nunca había oído de Forks, pero no era algo de vital importancia. Lo bueno era que seguíamos en Washington y mejor aún en los Estados Unidos.

Después de eso no volví a hablar y él tampoco. Edward parecía concentrado en el camino y yo fije mi atención al paisaje. No era como si hubiese mucho para ver, todo era demasiado… verde.

No estuve segura en que parte del trayecto deje que mis parpados cayeran. Después de haberme recostados unos minutos en la cama, el asiento del Volvo era lo otro más cómodo que había sentido en días. Quise aprovechar el tiempo de poder dormir un poco y descansar mi espalda, no creía que pudiera soportar otra noche en el suelo.

-¿Bella?.- una voz celestial susurro cerca de mi y me sacudió con cuidado por los hombros.- Ya llegamos.

Bostece sin pensarlo y me tome mi tiempo para abrir los ojos. Gire mi cuerpo y choque con la cara de Edward. Me ruborice al instante. Él se rió y bajo del auto sin decir nada. Se lo agradecí.

Me coloque los anteojos y me que quite el cinturón. Antes de que acabase con dichas tareas, Edward ya estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí.

Baje y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta de un restaurante italiano. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que el cielo había oscurecido.

Edward me dejo pasar primero y esperamos hasta que el Mestre viniese a acomodarnos.

Bufe cuando una mujer se acerco y comenzó a insinuársele a Edward. No podía ser tan mal educada, hasta donde ella sabía nosotros fácilmente podríamos ser pareja. Edward le pidió un lugar aislado y ella nos dirigió a la parte de reservados. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces se le había insinuado antes de irse.

Me senté enfurruñada y Edward me miraba curioso. Lo fulmine con la mirada, lo último que necesitaba era que él comenzara a molestarme a mi costa.

-¿Qué quieres pedir, Bella?.- pregunto pasándome la carta.

La abrí y musite lo primero que leí.

-Eh… tomaré ravioli de setas.- me arrepentí instantáneamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que eran.

Edward asintió y llamo a la mesera. Volví a fulminarla con la mirada mientras Edward le decía nuestro pedido.

-Bella ¿Para beber?.- me saco de mi mente.

Lo mire antes de contestar.

-Un agua con gas, por favor.

-Dos.- se apresuro Edward a decirle.

La mujer anotó todo y se retiro al ser rechazadas más veces de lo que una persona normal podría soportar sin sentir vergüenza.

-Esa mujer es muy poco educada.- masculle con veneno.

Edward no dijo nada y yo no volví a hablar.

Llego un mesero a la mesa, al parecer la mujer ya no sabía con que cara mirar a Edward. Sonreí ante aquello. Dejo nuestras bebidas y las paneras.

Edward empujo los colines hacía mi.

-Deberías comer algo.

-Estoy bien.- le respondí de forma apresurada. Estaba ansiosa por escuchar su historia, y la comida había pasado a un plano sin importancia.

-La verdad, Bella, es que me sentiría mejor sin comieras algo. No lo has hecho en días.

Suspire, resignada al negarme discutir por aquello. Tome un pan pequeño y lo partí en un pedacito antes de meterlo en mi boca. Edward analizaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Lo trague y lo mire.

-Ya cumplí, ahora es tu turno.- le indique.

-No voy a escabullirme, Bella. Te contaré mi historia como prometí, pero sólo quiero asegurarme primero de que te alimentes.

Esperamos hasta que trajeron nuestras comidas, y Edward se aseguro que comiera la mitad antes de comenzar con el relato.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que una mujer te cuido de pequeña. ¿Qué recuerdas de ella, Bella?

Suspire, sin entender nada. Aún así trate de proporcionarle la mayor información de la que fui capaz.

-La verdad es que no mucho. Era muy pequeña la última vez.- hice memoria de mi infancia.- Era hermosa, eso lo recuerdo. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes.- divague en mi viaje al pasado.- y era sin duda un amor de persona. Ella era quién me consolaba y jugaba conmigo. Creo que hasta llegue a pensar que ella era mi madre… Pero, un día sin previó aviso, desapareció. No volví a saber de ella.

Levante la mirada y Edward se veía tan perdido como yo.

-¿No quisiste saber de ella?

-Sí.- conteste al instante. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar que había pasado cuando lo había hecho.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Mis padres me prohibieron volver a mencionarla. Me dijeron que me olvidará de ella porque jamás la volvería a ver y que, sí algún día me oían nombrarla debía abstenerme a las consecuencias.- Escuche como jadeó y quise saber de que iba todo aquello.- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto contigo?

Edward suspiro, ahora empezaba la verdadera historia.

-Bella, esa mujer era mi madre.- deje de respirar y mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.- Elizabeth. Su nombre era Elizabeth.- parecía estar a punto de llorar al pronunciarlo. Me quede callada, no quería interrumpirlo.- No es una bonita historia, Bella.- me previno. Se inclino hacía adelante y apoyo sus brazos en la meza. Sostuvo mi mirada y sus labios comenzaron a moverse.- Mi padre trabajaba para el tuyo, y mi madre era tu niñera. Nunca estuve muy seguro de que era lo que realmente hacía mi padre en el gobierno. Estaba vinculado con las relaciones mundiales y los conflictos y treguas con los países. Al parecer un acuerdo salió mal, tanto como para declararle la guerra a Estados Unidos. Tu padre, queriéndose deshacer de la responsabilidad, le hecho la culpa al mió. ¡Charles Swan es un maldito…!.- se interrumpió al verme fijamente. Yo estaba absorta con lo que me contaba, por alguna extraña razón sus palabras no me sorprendían. En ningún momento dude de ello, sabía al cien por ciento que estaba siento sincero.- Tres días.- suspiro.- Tres días después mi padre tuvo que huir porque lo buscaban para matar. Siempre fue un misterio el saber con exactitud cuanto duro con vida mi padre. Lo que recuerdo a la perfección fue una noche. Mi madre regreso de tu casa, llorando sin consuelo. Rosalie era muy pequeña, y al igual que yo no comprendíamos nada. Mi madre mando a dormir a mi hermana y espero hasta que supiera que no nos podía oír. Después de ello mi mundo dejo de ser el mismo.- En esos momentos los ojos de Edward parecían antiguos, cargados de dolor. Quise llorar por él. Sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, lleve mis manos a las suyas que estaba hechas puchos sobre la mesa, y las acaricie tratando de hacerle saber que estaba con él.- Mi madre me contó todo lo sucedido. Un año después, enfermo por la depresión. Murió a los seis mese.

Jadeé y deje de respirar.

-Dios… mío.- respire.- Lo… Lo siento mucho, Edward.- me costaba hablar. Aún estaba conmocionada por todo aquello.

-Aún no acabe.- ¿Qué más podría haber pasado?.- ¿No te preguntas en donde entras tú en toda esta historia?.- a decir verdad no lo había pensado, pero cuando lo menciono supe que tenía razón. Asentí con la cabeza.- Cuando la noticia de mi padre se hizo pública al igual que el despido de mi madre, la excusa fue que ellos intentaron secuestrarte y abusar de ti.- mis ojos se agrandaron ante la impresión ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oíste. La noticia circulo por el mundo manchando nuestro apellido. Pasaron meses con esa historia. En todas las portas de revistas y diarios aparecía una foto tuya y testimonios sobre la supuesta conspiración. En los noticieros era de lo único que se hablaba. Siempre, la noticia eras tu.

-Pero… eso es imposible.- tartamudeé, mis manos temblaban.- Es decir nunca supe de esto. ¿Cómo es que fue tan pública una noticia sobre mí, sin que yo lo supiera?

-Es curioso. Mi madre repetía una y otra vez que tú debías salir de allí, que te estaban usando sin que lo supieras. Por otro lado Rose y yo te odiábamos. Ahora, soy conciente que nunca hubieron dichas entrevistas contigo sobre tal asunto. Pero en aquel momento era muy creíble, de hecho hasta el momento pensaba que era así. Emmett siempre te defendió, por alguna razón él estaba seguro que tú eras una víctima más.

Sufrimos tanto solos.- divago.- Rose y yo nos quedamos sin nada de repente, y tu seguías allí. Pareciendo en cada noticiero como la gran luz de Estados Unidos. Te odiábamos, no podíamos entender como podías dormir en las noches con la conciencia tan sucia.- No había notado mis lágrimas caer sobre mis mejillas, hasta que Edward separo nuestras manos para secarlas.

¿Cómo podían haberme metido en algo tan serio sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta? ¿Por qué nunca había sospechado de que no me dejarán leer el periódico o el por qué tenía cancelados los canales de noticias? Quería gritar, llorar, y matar a mis padres. Me odie a mi misma por haber sido tan ingenua, por no haber insistido por Elizabeth. Por haber sido tan manejable.

-No llores, Bella.- me suplico quitándome los anteojos y continuando secando mis lágrimas.- Ahora sé que no tenías nada que ver.

-¿Por qué?.- solloce.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué ahora crees que no tuve nada que ver?

-Porque, Bella.- su voz se torno dulce, como si olvidase todo lo que me había dicho segundos atrás.- Cuando te conocí supe que eras incapaz de algo tan… monstruoso. Desde que despertaste lo supe, pero no quise verlo. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por no haber escuchado a Emmett o mi madre, por no haber podido leer entre líneas. Tenía que desquitarme, y tú seguías allí. No fui totalmente consiente de todo esto hasta que Rosalie estuvo a punto…- se interrumpió solo.- Bella, no se como disculparme por todo esto. Sencillamente no tengo excusa. Sufriste injustamente, te quisimos hacer pagar por los errores de tu padre cuando, al fin y al cabo, tú también fuiste víctima. Bella, de verdad lo siento.

-No tienes porque.- musite.- La que lo siente soy yo. No puedo creer que haya sido tan ingenua todo este tiempo ¡Destruí una familia!.- me largue a llorar sin consuelo.

Separe mis manos de las de Edward para ocultar mi rostro en ellas. Me sentía horrible. Mis propios padres había destruido a personas por poder, y yo había sido cómplice. Me habían usado para sus crímenes. Rosalie tenía razón, yo también era un criminal.

Mi respiración se hizo agitada y mi corazón se acelero ante la angustia. Merecía todo lo que me había pasado. Edward y Emmett estaba siendo estupidos.

Me sobresalte cuando fui acomodada en los brazos de Edward. Intenté alejarme de él, pero no me lo permitió. Me sentó en su regazo y sostuvo mi cabeza en alto. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, aunque no podía verlos bien a causa de las lágrimas. Edward se dedicó a quitar todo rastro de ellas.

-Bella, si te conté la verdad es porque estoy seguro de que no estabas involucrada en ello…

-¡Si lo estaba!.- le interrumpí ahogadamente.- Ese es el problema. No soy una santa, Edward.- me quebré en varios puntos.- Podría haber sido menos idiota.

-No eres idiota.- recalco seriamente. En ese momento quise reírme. Él había sido el primero en decirme que era idiota por varios factores, y ahora que realmente lo había sido no lo aceptaba. Era tan irónico.- Bella, puede que no seas una santa como dices, pero no eres un monstruo. Sí lo hubieras sabido, mongo las manos en el fuego, de que jamás te hubieras involucrado.- Sus manos se colocaron a cada lado de mi cara y me sostuvieron con fuerza, sin hacerme daño.- Bella, créeme cuando te digo que entiendo como te sientes. Pero no vuelvas a pensar que tú eres culpable, no importa el grado, sobre lo que sucedió.

-Pero…pero…- quise replicar, pero Edward me cayó.

-Júrame que no volverás a pensar que tú eres culpable.

-No puedo.- confesé.

-Sí, puedes. Y lo harás. Bella, no podré volver a respirar si no me dices que no volverás a pensar que eres un monstruo. Ya te he causado demasiado daño y me odiaría aún más al saber que por contarte mi historia lo he agravado todo.

-Edward…- quise replicar nuevamente.

-Júralo.- sus ojos eran tan poderosos…

Me sentí poseída por su mirada. Sin duda deslumbrada por su belleza, no sólo física sino que también espiritual.

Edward era un ángel. Quizás con algunos errores de camino, pero un ángel al fin.

-Lo juro, pero con una condición.- accedí después de poder pensar claramente.

Edward frunció el ceño. Sus manos soltaron mis mejillas y me sostuvieron por la cintura. Me gusto el gesto, me hizo sentir como si Edward no deseará que me separara de él. Y, de más estaba decir, que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Qué me dejarás ayudarlos a derrumbar a mi padre.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Se recupero al instante, forzando a que sus facciones se vieran duras.

-Claro que no. Te dije que eras libre y que me entregaría. Bella, no vas a ponerte en contra de tu familia.

-¿Qué familia?.- exclame olvidándome que estábamos en un restaurante.- Charles y Reneé jamás me trataron como a su hija, ni yo me sentí como tal. Son malos, Edward. Eso lo sé desde siempre.- Edward abrió la boca, pero esta vez fui yo quien lo cayo.- Ok, si soy libre puedo decidir a donde ir, con quien estar y que hacer. Bien. Quiero quedarme contigo.- no me importo la intensidad de esas palabras. Ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarme atrás.- Quiero ayudarte a que te vengues de Charles.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Bella. No quiero ponerte en esa situación. No es justo.

-Nada en esta vida es justo, Edward ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?.- iba a ganar esta batalla fuera como fuera.- Quiero quedarme contigo.- dije de forma dulce.

Edward no era capas de comprender cuan sinceras eran mis palabras. Por alguna razón, por más que él no me hubiese contado su historia o si hubiese sido otra, yo iba a quedarme con él. Ahora, y no entendía como, me sentía atada a Edward. No tenía fuerzas para estar lejos de él, ni quería tenerlas.

Edward respiro profundamente, y m estrecho más cerca de su pecho.

-No sabes como se aplican sus palabras a mí.- escondí mi cara en su cuello y sonreí sin que me viera.- Sólo espero no lastimarte más de lo que te he hecho.- aún se escuchaba indeciso.- Si en algún momento, no importa cuando, quieres volver a donde perteneces no te detendré. Quiero que lo sepas.

Asentí sin separarme de mi escondite.

-No tienes que preocuparte, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Y lo que quieres hacer?

-También.- conteste con convicción. Sin duda lo sabía.

Todo esto era demasiado confuso. Hacía menos de 24 horas le temía a Edward, ahora no podía separarme de su cuerpo. El secuestro había perdido su validez, los pecados había quedado atrás. Quizás era idiota por muchas razones, pero la principal era por haber empezado a sentir algo por mi secuestrador.

Y yo que creía que esas cosas sólo pasaban en los cuentos. El síndrome de Estocolmo era verdadero y peligroso.

Ahora había tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura.

Primera: Edward tenía un pasado oscuro y yo tenía que ver en él.

Segunda: Iba a ayudar a Edward a vengarse de mis padres.

Tercera: Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de mi secuestrador.

**.**

.

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap? Es trágica la historia de Edward, pero así soy yo. Bueno, ahora comienza la verdadera aventura. ¿Qué creen que pasará con Rosalie? ¿Y los padres de Bella?

_**Grax por sus RR, sus favorites y alerts. Muchas de esas personitas que no me dejaron un RR el chap pasado me harían muy feliz si me dejasen uno en este. Espero con ansias sus RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz.**_

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

12


	8. AGUA DE RIO

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGUA DE RÍO**

**.**

_Quién pudiera como el río, ser fugitivo y eterno._

**.**

**Dulce María Loynaz**

**.**

-¿Estas segura que _esto_ es lo que quieres?.- Edward aún no me creía.

Estábamos frente a aquella casa, que horas antes me parecía aterradora, tomados de la mano. Él estaba tratando de persuadirme para que no me metiera en este crimen, pero lo que no sabía es que ya estaba metida y no había forma de salir a superficie.

Tire de él, respondiéndole con un gesto. Mi ex-secuestrador suspiro y me siguió. Abrió la puerta, y al fin la cobardía me invadió. No porque estuviera de su lado y ese fuera el lado definitivo, sino porque Rosalie debía de seguir allí al igual que sus otros amigos criminales, y dudaba mucho que ellos fueran igual de bondadosos que Edward. Al único que quería ver era a Emmett, o al menos era el único que sabía a ciencia cierta que no intentaría atentar contra mi vida.

Edward sintió mi presión y me dio un suave apretón en la mano.

-No tienes que hacerlo ¿Sabes?.- susurro, todavía con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.- Puedo llevarte a tu…

-Edward, _tengo_ que hacerlo.

-No estas obligada a nada.- rodé los ojos.

Edward supo que no iba a dar brazo a torcer. Apretó mi mano, como si temiera que desapareciera, y con fuerza abrió la puerta. Sus amigos dejaron de jugar a las cartas para concentrar su atención en nosotros.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y me sentía avergonzada por la situación. Una de las dos mujeres sonrió sarcástica cuando noto nuestras manos juntas. Subió la vista a Edward sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Así termina todo? ¿Acaso era eso lo que querías?.- Edward frunció el ceño, estaba enfadado ante el tono burlón de la mujer que desconocía su nombre.- ¡Nos hubieras dicho que todo esto era porque te querías tirar a la hija del presidente!

Palidecí ante su mal juicio. Edward gruño, y me encogí en mi lugar. Verlo furioso me asustaba… Quizás no tanto como su hermana, pero le temía igual. Aunque demostrará que podía llevar esta situación con la cabeza en alto, no era del todo cierto. Había pasado por mucho en poco tiempo y no podía confiar en él como por obra de magia. Aún le temía y quizás siempre lo haría.

Los dos hombres que estaban en la mesa alzaron las cejas en señal de confusión, mientras que la otra mujer simplemente la ignoró.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Lauren. De cualquier modo estoy esperando a que desaparezcas de aquí.- la cara de la mujer, que había descubierto que se llamaba Lauren, calló. Ya no había burla, sino ira.- Tal vez sea afortunado y te irás ahora que sabes la verdad.- las palabras eran duras, como si le estuviera lanzando dagas. Lauren parecía querer saltar como una fiera sobre él.

Por mi parte, estaba perdida. No entendía la situación y la verdad es que poco me importaba. Lo único que deseaba era entrar y encerrarme en una habitación lejos de los cómplices de delito.

Mi cuerpo se sacudía levemente por los temblores. Era exagerado ¿Pero podían culparme? Había pasado días encerrada y siendo maltratada, y ahora ya no lo estaba. La situación me mareaba, al igual que mis sentimientos. ¿Podía, acaso, sentir algo sobre la persona que me secuestro y maltrato? ¿Era normal? Seguramente no, era un claro signo de que en mí algo no funcionaba del todo bien.

Suspiré y observe como la mujer con la que Edward estaba discutiendo se ponía en pie y caminaba de forma amenazadora hacía nosotros.

Ok, definitivamente estaba muerta de miedo.

Alzo el dedo índice y golpeó a mi acompañante con el en su pecho, de forma acusadora.

-¡Tu, maldito bastardo, me debes dinero!.- gimió cuando Edward le tomo la muñeca y aparto su dedo de él.

-Y te lo dará.- luego, se inclino sobre su hombro para mirar a los demás.- Les daré el dinero que les debo en cuanto desaparezcan de mi vista.- no levanto la voz, pero su tono agrio basto para que las cinco personas se pusieran de pie sin chistar.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de que nos pagaras?.- tuvo, Lauren, las agallas de seguir contestándole. Aunque esta vez su voz se quebró en varios puntos. Ya no estaba tan segura sobre su integridad física.

Edward sonrió de forma sarcástica.

-Siempre cumplo con mi palabra, querida. Creo que lo sabes.- sus ojos se achicaron y la soltó con fuerza, logrando que retrocediera varios pasos de nosotros. Luego, miro a todos.- Sé donde encontrarlos. En cuanto disponga del dinero se los llevará…- vio que uno de los hombres iba a replicar, pero él no se lo permitió.- Si se van ahora, prometo no entregarlos…

No tuvo que decir más. Las seis personas, Lauren entre ellas, se apresuraron a entrar en una habitación. Edward respiro para tranquilizarse varias veces. Se escuchaban ruidos desde donde habían desaparecido.

Me deje guiar por Edward hacia la habitación donde habíamos estado aquella tarde. Cuando entramos, cerró la puerta y soltó mi mano. Me deje caer sobre la gran cama, atravesándola. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que estaba muerta del sueño.

**.-.**

Unos gritos me despertaron. Me moví por la cama, descubriendo que estaba con la cabeza sobre la almohada y cubierta por una cobija. No recordaba haberme acomodado. De hecho estaba segura de que me había dormido con las botas, las cuales ahora no estaban en mis pies.

Gire, hasta llegar hasta la punta más cercana a la puerta.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde, Edward!.- el grito de la hermana de él, me hizo estremecer. Aún estaba en peligro. Ella me odiaba, y al parecer no había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión.- ¡La maldita esta jugando contigo para salir viva!

-¡Saldría viva de cualquier forma!.- vocifero Edward.- ¡No sabes lo que dices! Le ofrecí dejarla libre, que volviera a donde pertenece y que me entregaría. ¡Pero no quiso! ¡No quiso, Rosalie! ¿Lo entiendes? Tendrías que haberla visto cuando le conté todo…

-¡¿Qué hiciste, qué?!.- hubo un largo silencio, hasta que volvió a chillar. Me sorprendía que no se quedará sin voz.- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Cálmate, Rose! Ella tenía que saber, y se ofreció a ayudarnos. Si de verdad quiere salir bien de esta, podría haber aceptado mi oferta. ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Ella quiere ayudarnos, Rose!

-¡Tu eres idiota! Ella te cegó con sus encantos, los cuales debo decir que no encuentro cuales puedan ser.- La furia se apodero de mi ¡Maldita _Barbie_! Era verdad que no era como ella, y que ni en mis mejores sueños podía llegar a sus talones, ¡Pero eso no quitará que fuera una mujer! Quizás no tenía su gracias, pero algo a mi favor podría tener. ¡Jacob veía algo en mí! Por lo que algo de atractivo tenía.- ¡Te enamoraste de tu maldita rehén y ahora estas a su merced! No puedo creer que tú, de entre todos, cayeras en un juego tan bajo. Ella esta jugando contigo. ¡Te va a entregar a penas tenga la oportunidad!

-¡Bella no lo hará!.- jadeé cuando note que no discutió el hecho de sentir algo por mí ¿Podría ser?.- ¡Bella es sincera! Ella jamás pensaría algo así. ¡Tú no la viste cuando hable con ella! ¡No la entiendes! Bella no nos delatará, simplemente quiere ayudarnos.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward! No seas necio. ¡Ella no es de fiar! ¡Es una Swan!

-Solo por sangre. Jamás los apreció, ni siquiera fue criada por ellos. Ella no es una Swan. Bella no nos va a traicionar.

Rosalie bufó y oí sus pasos alejarse. Escuche como algo, a mi parecer era de vidrio, chocaba contra una pared y se partía en mis les astillas. Parecía una guerra, y era por mi culpa. Me sentía mal por hacer que dos hermanos pelearan, pero Rosalie era maquiavélica. Parecía fría y sin corazón. Y aunque pensé en su momento así de Edward, sabía que eran muy diferentes. Edward sí tenía corazón, sólo que no lo dejaba ver con frecuencia. No podía culparlo, había sufrido demasiado.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero no lo logre. Gemí ante el dolor. Había olvidado que mi rodilla seguía herida. Anteriormente con los analgésicos y los cuidados, parecía estar bien, pero ahora el efecto había pasado.

Tome aire varias veces y cerré con fuerza los ojos, esperando que el dolor desapareciera. Pero no era eficiente mi método.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando Edward entro de forma apresurada, su rostro marcado por la preocupación, cosa que me llamo la atención ya que esperaba verlo furioso.

-¿Qué paso? ¡Te oí gemir! ¿Estas bien, qué paso, Bella? ¡Responde!.- Edward hablaba tan rápido que no estaba segura de si respiraba en el proceso. Mi corazón se apretó al verlo tan preocupado por mi y recordé anteriormente como no había negado sus sentimientos.

Me ruborice. Por mi pensamiento, y por haberme quejado tan alto como para que él me oyera.

-Me… me due…le la ro…rodilla.- tartamudeé.

Me sentí estupida.

Me dolía, pero no estaba tartamudeando por ello, sino por tenerlo ahí parado tan preocupado por mi bienestar. ¿Era posible? ¿Era posible que una persona cambiara tanto en tan sólo un día? No podía creerlo, de hecho parecía algo así de cuentos donde el malo siempre se arrepiente de sus acciones. Pero, incluso en los cuentos, los malos tardan más tiempo en redimirse.

-¡Lo siento tanto!.- soltó y lo mire con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué había hecho que no me di cuenta?.- Debí de darte el analgésico y cambiarte las vendas hace horas.- se golpeó la frente y salió por donde entro.

Yo me quede inmóvil, no sólo porque la rodilla no me permitía moverme, sino que por la impresión. Me encontraba perdida. No comprendía con exactitud que estaba pasando.

Al parecer si se podía cambiar rápidamente. Quizás Edward sufriera algo así como cambios de humor. Si yo fuera él, no podría haber borrado drásticamente el odio hacía mi persona, la furia por la discusión con Rosalie…

…por estar ahora preocupado por mi dolor. Yo seguiría enfadada, quizás confundida por el secuestro, pero no podría borrarlo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y fije la vista en el techo. Nada entretenido, la verdad, pero no sabía que hacer mientras esperaba a Edward.

Conté las manchas que había allí de humedad. No entendí como la choza no se había venido abajo ya.

La puerta se abrió y mire hacía allí. Deje de respirar. No era Edward el que estaba allí con las gasas, los desinfectantes y las pastillas para el dolor. No. En su lugar estaba el gran novio de la loca. Sí, la loca. No se me ocurría un mejor apodo para la perfecta hermana de Edward.

-Oh.- suspiré cuando él se acerco.

Me sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos. ¡Eran tan mono! Me recordaba a un niño pequeño. Con el corazón noble y siempre bromeando. No lo conocía en nada, además de saber que parecía ser el único con las ideas bien puestas desde el inicio. Aún así me daba esa impresión.

No pude evitarlo y le sonreí de regreso. Me senté mejor en la cama y destape la manta. Quise golpearme cuando vi el ajustado jean que llevaba puesto, sería imposible remangarlo hasta arriba de la rodilla. Lo miré atentamente con el ceño fruncido esperando a que se levantara solo o algo así.

La estridente risa de Emmett me saco de mi absurdo pensamiento. Lo mire, confusa. Él se sentó frente a mí junto a mis piernas, y apoyo las cosas sobre la cama.

-Quizás sería bueno que te cambiarás.- Lo miré con burla ¿Esperaba que cuando me habían secuestrado me hubiese traído una valija?.- ¿No tienes un short, o algo que se más fácil de remangar?.- ¡Oh! De verdad pensaba que tenía una muda de ropa.

Le sonreí tiernamente.

-Emmett, cuando me secuestraron no estaba preparada. Lo siento, pero no traje ropa.- Jugué con él.

Emmett se ruborizo ante mis palabras y ahogue una risita.

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado.- musito, por mi parte simplemente me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Recorrió con la vista la habitación, y el sonrojo desapareció dejando paso a una sonrisa. Se levanto de mi lado y fue hacia le placar. Lo mire desde mi lugar tratando de ver que estaba buscando, pero su enorme espalda me tapaba la vista. Se giró y con una gran remera en sus manos se volvió a sentar en su antiguo lugar.

-Es una vieja camiseta mía de la universidad. Sé que te quedará lo suficientemente grande como para hacer de vestido.- sonrió satisfecho por su descubrimiento. Me la tendió y la tome.- ¿Por qué no te cambias?

Asentí y con su ayuda me encerré en el baño. Aproveche para asearme un poco. Reprimí un gemido cuando deslice los pantalones. Mi rodilla se veía mal. Estaba hinchada y la venda ya estaba manchada con sangre, recordándome que la herida se había vuelto a abrir. Deseaba que no se me hubiera infectado, aunque estaba segura de que así era ya que de otra forma ya tendría que haber cicatrizado.

Me mordí los labios, mientras me cambiada y luego abría la puerta. Al oírme Emmett se levanto corriendo de la cama y me cargo hasta recostarme. Me reí cuando me alzó, parecía que no pesaba nada en sus brazos. ¡Era tan fuerte! Incluso era más grande que los guarda espaldas que tenía en la Casa Blanca.

Acomodó mi rodilla bajo una almohada y se dispuso a trabajar. Decidí que si no quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo podíamos hablar. Lo que no sabía era que decir. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces sin emitir palabra.

-Quieres conversar de algo, pero no sabes que decir.- comento Emmett, notablemente divertido, mientras quitaba la vieja venda.

Me ruborice al saber que me había descubierto. Mordí mi labio inferior antes de contestar.

-Simplemente quiero pensar en otra cosa mientras cambias las vendas. Sinceramente me duele bastante…

-Eso parece.- me interrumpió con voz dura.- Recuérdame que mate a Edward por su descuido. Se te ha infectado.

Fruncí el ceño. Sus palabras me recordaron algo.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?

Emmett no contesto de inmediato. Tomo un algodón y le hecho alcohol encima. Quise gritar cuando lo paso con delicadeza sobre la herida. Ya que no me anime a hacer, mordí mi labio con fuerza y mis manos se hicieron puños alrededor de las sabanas.

-Lo siento, pero es la única forma.- parecía abatido. Colocó un líquido anaranjado, pero aún el ardor seguía presente.- Sigue discutiendo con Rosalie. Los mande a fuera de la casa hasta que dejarán de gritar. Estoy seguro de que ellos te despertaron.

-No del todo la verdad. Estaba lista para despertarme. No los oí mucho.

-No tienes que cubrirlos. Ya estoy enfadado con ellos. De hecho lo estoy desde que se les ocurrió la idea.

-Pero aún así los seguisteis- no le estaba reprochando nada. Simplemente no entendía su punto.

Emmett comenzó vendarme la rodilla.

-No soy capaz de apartarme de Rosalie. No importa lo que hago, siempre estaré a su lado. Quizás pienses que soy un arrastrado…

-No lo pienso.- le corte de inmediato. Emmett me sonrió.- Se nota que la amas. Eso es maravilloso. No te enfades.- le previne, sabiendo que quizás no era del todo adecuado lo que iba a decir. Pero quería hacerlo de todos modos.- ¿Cómo es que alguien como tu puede estar con alguien como ella?.- Emmett se rió, pero no parecía molesto.- Eres dulce, simpático y al parecer no tienes deseos de matarme. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que es completamente lo opuesto a ti?

-Supongo que es uno de los tantos misterios de la vida. Sé que Rosalie parece ser la reina de hielo.- alce una ceja, mientras él acaba con mi rodilla y la depositaba con cuidado sobre la almohada.-Ok, ok. Lo es. Pero también es una muy buena persona, simplemente no lo ha pasado bien.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi cara. Quizás no había una razón. Emmett quería justificarla, aunque no podía. Vi el amor que amenaba en sus ojos, y deseé que alguien me quisiera de la misma forma que él quería a Rosalie.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- inquirí cambiando de tema. Emmett asintió sin pensarlo.- ¿Por qué crees que Edward cambio tan de repente? Hace tan sólo un día él me odiaba y ahora…

Deje la frase sin acabar. Emmett pareció meditarlo antes de contestar.

-Edward nunca estuvo convencido. Siempre odio a tus padres, lo siento.- asentí, no debía de disculparse.- Pero jamás estuvo muy convencido sobre ti. La idea del secuestro no salió de él, pero no la pensó mucho antes de aceptar. Yo siempre estuve convencido de que no tenías nada que ver, pero Edward estaba en una cuerda floja. Por un lado recordaba las palabras de su madre.- Abrí los ojos ¿Él la había conocido?. Como si hubiese leído mi mente, respondí.- Mis padres eran amigos de los suyos. Nos conocemos de toda la vida. Edward nunca te odio, simplemente necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien sobre lo de sus padres. Supongo que cuando te tuvo cerca, quiso descargarse. Pero no funciono. Recuerdo lo mal que se sentía cuando llegamos aquí y tu todavía permanecías desmayada. No estaba convencido, y con los días se definió. Quizás más que ello.

-Así que supongo que solo queda tu novia.- no me atrevía a llamarla por su nombre.

-Supones bien. Aunque tarde o temprano lo entenderá. Sé que se arrepentirá de esto, pero es orgullosa por lo que tardará en reconocer su error.- Luego me miro con interés.- ¿Por qué ahora que gozas de libertad nuevamente quieres ayudarlos?

Suspire.

-Jamás fui libre. Mis padres siempre me usaron para sus sucios propósitos. Supongo que esto es lo primero que hago por mi propia voluntad y creencias. Quiero que ellos paguen por lo que hicieron. No sé cuantas familias más han destruido por poder, ni cuantas estafas. Simplemente quiero que se detengan. Quiero ayudarlos a que mis padres paguen por sus errores. No me malinterpretes, no quiero que los maten. Pero la cárcel es un buen lugar para ellos. No quiero formas parte de sus mentiras por más tiempo.

-Es muy noble de tu parte, Bella.- dijo con voz dulce.- Pero es peligroso.

-No creo que puedan hacerles algo si estoy con ustedes. Puedo servir como escudo ¿Sabes? Mientras yo este a su lado, ustedes pueden reclamar sus derechos a juicio. No sé mucho sobre esas cosas, como tu novia dijo viví siempre en una pelota de cristal. Pero puedo ayudar a que no los dañen.

-Quizás Edward tenga razón. Tu no piensas con la cabeza.- lo mire mal. Él se inclino y despeino mi cabello.- Piensas con el corazón, Bella. Eso es bueno, simplemente a veces no es la mejor elección.

-¿Crees que tendría que irme y dejar que Edward se entregue?.- pregunte sin comprender.

Era injusta la situación. Quizás habían cometido errores, secuestrarme definitivamente iba a dejar una huella en mi vida, pero una más grande era la que mis padres habían marcado a la fuerza en mi persona. Y tal como Rosalie decía, ¿Cómo podría dormir tranquila sabiendo lo que ellos habían echo y no podría detenerlos? Ok, obviamente esto no los detendría, pero al menos tendrían un poco de problemas.

Pensar en aquellas cosas hacía que no me diera ganas de vivir. Quizás era exagerado, pero ahora que pensaba en frío ¿Qué cambiaría que yo los ayudará? Podría evitar que no fueran a la cárcel, y no estaba del todo segura de ello, pero no podría hacer nada para detenerlos. El caso de Edward no debía de ser el único, seguramente había millones y quizás hasta peores. Mis padres tenían un interminable poder. Disfrazarían la situación para salir ilesos, como siempre habían hecho.

Me sentía sucia al saber que provenía de su sangre. No podía creer que hubiera vivido con ellos sin darme cuenta de todo esto. Estaba furiosa, con ellos, conmigo, con el sistema, con el poder… Estaba aprendiendo de la peor forma que las cosas no eran como se veían, y que nunca debería pensar que las cosas no podían empeorar, ya que desgraciadamente siempre se podía.

-No, no dijo eso. No quiero que vayamos todos a la cárcel e incluso a pena de muerte. Pero podrías volver a tu hogar. Podrías decir algo que no nos involucrará. Edward podría no enterarse y yo me encargaría de que no cometieran ninguna tontería más.

Las palabras de Emmett no me gustaron. No porque su plan no fuera perfectible. No. De hecho era bastante bueno, emitiendo detalles. En cierta forma pensábamos igual, Emmett me estaba diciendo inconcientemente que no podíamos vencer a mis padres. Lo cual era una total verdad. Pero aún así no me gustaba. No, ya que ello significaba que no volvería a ver _jamás_ a Edward. Aunque no era lo único, tendría que fingir que no sabía nada de sus atrocidades mientras en cierta forma yo gozaba de ellas. Si no fuera por todos sus errores y escapes, no iría a vivir a la Casa Blanca, junto a los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Y aunque no los quería, iría a caer allí otra vez.

-No.

-¿No qué?.- al parecer Emmett había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-No puedo hacer aquello. Quizás sea egoísta de mi parte, pero no podré vivir de nuevo con mis padres. Y mucho menos tranquila sabiendo su historia y que no intenté siquiera ayudarlos.

-Pero no tiene que hacerlo. Estoy seguro que Edward te la contó para que entendieras porque había llegado a ser algo tan arriesgado. Pero él no espera que lo ayudes en su venganza. No tienes nada que ver con lo que paso, y no debes sentirte responsable por ello.

-¡Pero lo soy!.- chille irritada. Él no me entendía.- ¡Por mi culpa la familia de Edward quedo marcada en la sociedad! Tengo sangre Swan, por ende soy responsable de todos los daños ¡Y pensar que hay más historias como estas! Tengo que ayudar. Quizás no los detenga, pero al menos los intimidará. No podrán usarme más para sus beneficios. ¡Fui tan estupida! Hasta un ciego, sordo y mudo se hubiese dado cuenta de lo…

-¡Basta, Bella!.- me detuvo, y note que no había respirado durante mi monologo.- No tienes que hacer nada. Nos ayudarías si no nos delatarás ¡Salvarías nuestras cabezas! Yo creo que eso es más que suficiente por todo. De cualquier forma, tu no debes pagar por los errores de tus padres. Puede que seas de su misma sangre, pero no eres la misma persona.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ellos? ¿Cómo es que piensas firmemente, desde un principio, que yo no tengo nada que ver? ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy actuando?

La risa estridente de Emmett me enfureció ¿Qué era tan divertido? Yo no le veía nada gracioso a toda esta situación.

-¿De verdad, si fuera el caso,.- me tomo el pelo, y trato de tragarse su risa ante mi enfurecida mirada.- te estarías delatando sola? ¿Plantando la semilla de la duda cuando en realidad necesitas ganar confianza? ¡No seas absurda!

-Puede que mi plan este funcionando, y por ello tu ahora crees que soy una buena persona.- Le pique, relajándome un poco.

-Hay Bella, eres tan divertida.- su pecho temblaba a causa de la gracia.- ¡Miras muchas películas de _Hollywood_!

Me tome el atrevimiento de pegarle, en juego, en el hombro mientras me unía a sus risas.

Cuando nos hubimos calmado, me puse seria.

-De verdad, tengo que ayudar.

Suspiro, cansado de la misma discusión.

-Eres terca como una mula. No _tienes_ que hacer nada.

-Ok.- le di la razón, y me miro creyéndose victorioso. Le sonreí sarcásticamente.- _Quiero _hacerlo.

Dejo caer los hombros.

-Supongo que no hay más discusión. De cualquier forma quiero que sepas que no me parece correcto. Aquí no estas segura. El mundo entero te esta buscando, es probable que te encuentren en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y enzima que ni siquiera sea tu padre el que te haya encontrado. Entonces, todo esto no habrá servido de nada y seremos condenados.

-No si digo las palabras correctas.- le hice notar. Ahora tenía un poco de poder sobre mis padres. Puede que Edward, Rosalie y Emmett no aunque contarán con la misma información que yo. Pero a mi no podían amenazarme, y sabían que si yo los delataba sería su ruina. Igual, ese era el "plan Z" y esperaba no tener que requerir a él, sólo deseaba que ellos pudieran vengarse antes de que me encuentren.

Con esas palabras había dado por terminada la charla. Emmett parecía derrotado, pero en cierta forma sabía que yo tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, señorita cabezota, se hará a su modo.- me sonrió y me despeino el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.- ¡Ahora que eres libre podremos salir!.- festejo y él jamás entendería cuanto significaban sus palabras ¡Me hacían sentir libre! No lo era, pero tenía mucha más libertad de lo que tuve en toda mi vida.

-¿Podremos ir a una heladería?.- pregunte soñadora.- ¡E incluso a una plaza!

Emmett me miro confundido un tiempo, hasta que se echo a reír. Me ruborice completamente, había actuado muy infantil.

La puerta se abrió y Emmett se calmo. Sonreí, aún roja, a la figura perfecta que se apoyaba en el marco. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Si no lo conociera, diría que jamás tenía problemas. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas _eso_ sólo era una utopía.

No entendía como podía dar esa apariencia cuando acaba de estar en medio de una batalla campal contra su hermana. Lo cual me recordaba que seguramente iba a matarme si me llevaba tan bien con Emmett.

-Supongo que este es mi boleto de salida. Además Rosalie seguramente me estará buscando.- hizo una mueca y me mordí el labio inferior para no reírme de él. Comprendía mejor que nadie su miedo.

-¡Oh, Emmett!.- dijo Edward en tono burlón.- Rosalie te esta buscando como una feria. Va a matarte por no estar con ella mientras combatíamos.- Sin duda Edward siempre me sorprendía ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

Emmett fungió un escalofrío y rodó los ojos. Esa vez no pude evitar que mi tonta risita escapara de mis labios. Se levanto y fue hasta la puerta. Cuando paso junto a Edward volteó a mirarme.

-¡En la semana iremos a tomar un helado, Bells!.- exclamo con su grave voz y desapareció completamente de mi vista.

Edward me miro con una ceja alzada y yo me encogí de hombros. Entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si antes de sentarse en el lugar que había ocupado su cuñado.

Miro mi rodilla con preocupación e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Te duele mucho?.- parecía abatido. Decidí que no quería preocuparlo más.

-No.- mentí.- Ahora está bien.

Todavía sentía el ardor del alcohol y del desinfectante que Emmett me había puesto.

Edward suspiro.

-Mientes horrible.- me acuso y volví a sentir como mis mejillas se encendían nuevamente. Él miro a la pequeña meza junto a la cama.- No tomaste el analgésico. Deberías hacer.

Asentí y me acomodé mejor en el respaldo de la cama. Tome entre mis manos el vaso y la pequeña píldora blanca que Edward me ofrecía. Me la metí en la boca y me bebí toda el agua de un trago.

-Así que…- comenzó mientras quitaba el vaso vacío de mis manos y lo dejaba nuevamente en la mesita.- ¿A tomar una helado?.- alzó una ceja, jugando.

Sonreí. Me gustaba por donde iba la conversación.

-Ahora que tengo libertada.- Él hizo una mueca y lo ignore.- Quiero conocer varias cosas. Le dije a Emmett que quería ir a una heladería y luego a la plaza ¡Quizás hasta compre un copo de nieve*****!

-¿En serio eso es lo que quieres hacer?.- pregunto como si estuviese hablando con una niña y no con una adolescente de dieciséis años, casi diecisiete.

-Claro. Nunca he ido a uno de esos lugares. Me encantaría conocerlos.- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?

Edward jugueteó con el acolchado. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas evadían los míos.

-¿Nunca has conocido esos lugares?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No. Nunca me permitieron salir. Se supone que tengo todo dentro del la casa de gobierno o de la quinta. Cuando íbamos a promociones, actos y esas cosas, era subirme a la limosina y bajar en el destino y luego volverme a subir. Nunca vi nada más que salones y algunas casas de gobierno de otros países. De hecho ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dejaron ir a actos al aire libro.

Para mi era lo más normal del mundo, pero Edward parecía que estaba junto a los _Alien_ y ellos les contaban sobre su estilo de vida. Me sentí incomoda ante su mirada.

-¿Si querías ir de compras?

Al parecer iba a hacer un cuestionario para poder creerme. Suspire, rodé los ojos y desplome mi peso en la cama, relajándome. Esto iba a ser largo.

-Internet o venían a la casa a mostrarme la mercancía y yo escogía.

-¿Amigos?

-No tengo.

Edward abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿No tienes amigo? ¿Ni uno?

-Bueno…- medite mi respuesta.- Siempre he vivido con mi prima, Alice Brandon, hija de los ministros, y con Jacob Black hijo del vicepresidente. Supongo que ellos pueden contarse como amigos.

-Es triste.- apreté los dientes con fuerza para no responderle. Su voz tenía un tono ácido que no me había agradado. No quería contestarle, ya que estaba en caliente y de mi boca iban a salir palabras que luego me arrepentiría.- ¿La escuela?

-Venían los profesores y tomaba clases privadas.

-¿La primera vez que pisaste un restaurante y un hospital fue conmigo?

Asentí, otra vez.

-¿Te rindes?

Él suspiro.

-Si, me rindo.- levanto la vista y me penetro con sus ojos.-Sinceramente, me has sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que con la vida que llevabas, serías una insoportable adolescente. Acostumbrada a que hicieran todo por ti y sin respeto a nadie. Me equivoque.

-Todos lo hacemos, juzgar sin fundamente tiende a confundir.

-Si, es una teoría.- ¿Una teoría? ¡Pero si era así!.- Te ofrezco mis disculpas por mi prejuicio hacía ti.

Asentí. Estaba confundida ¿Qué había pasado con _mi_ Edward? Este sin lugar a dudas no me agradaba mucho. Era arrogante y soberbio. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Acaso la conversación con su hermana lo había cambiado?

Era una teoría.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- soltó de repente.

Lo mire, estaba acariciando mi rodilla por encima de la venda.

-No, no mucha.

Edward asintió.

-Es temprano. Quizás más tarde podíamos salir a cenar. No es como si aquí hubiese algo de comida. Hay unos restaurantes bonitos en la avenida principal, tal vez allí algo sea de tu agrado.

-No hace falta, puedo comer cualquier cosa.- Al parecer, juzgando por el tono de voz de Edward, él había vuelto. La arrogancia ya había desaparecido.

-Quiero sacarte un poco de aquí. No es como si pudiera hacer mucho más. En estos días, que sé que la policía no te buscara por aquí ya que tienen la absurda idea de que estas en México podríamos salir más. No sé ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? ¿Al parque? Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Se mordió el labio. Esa imagen era muy tierna, parecía tan tímido e indefenso. Era algo digno de ver.

-Eso me gustaría.- le sonreí dulcemente. Luego pensé en sus palabras.- ¿México?

-No tengo idea del porque, pero creen haber encontrado una banda de terroristas que te tienen secuestrada en México. No estoy seguro de donde sacaron tal información pero en estos momentos nos viene como anillo al dedo.

Me reí de aquella expresión. ¡Era tan correcto y antiguo! No parecía para nada una persona de joven cuando hablaba.

-Debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo de libertad, hasta convertirnos en fugitivos eternos.

En ese momento, aunque él no pareciera contento con sus palabras, yo me sentí muy feliz. Edward había pensado en plural, en un "nosotros". Y decidí que no me importaba que debía hacer siempre que estuviera con él.

**.**

**.**

***Copo de nieve: **O algodón de azúcar. No estoy segura de cómo lo llaman en todos lo países.

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap? ¡UPS! Quizás me tarde un poquito ¡Pero lo siento mucho! Ahora que son vacaciones, me la paso saliendo y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

**Noticia:** He decidido que aquí habrá LEMON por cual, me veo obligada a subir el ranking a M, aunque lo tendría que haber subido hace tiempo. Por eso, en unos días lo cambiaré.

El conjunto del primer capítulo, esta colgado en mi perfil. En cuanto haya más cambios de ropa los subiere allí.

_**Grax por sus RR, sus favorites y alerts. Muchas de esas personitas que no me dejaron un RR el chap pasado me harían muy feliz si me dejasen uno en este. Espero con ansias sus RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz.**_

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

15


	9. AGUA PURA

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**Leer Importante Nota de Autor.**

**.**

**.**

**AGUA PURA**

**.**

_Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo._

**.**

Franz Grillparzer _(1791-1872) Dramaturgo austriaco._

**.**

El restaurante fue agradable. Edward me había llevado a uno pequeño ubicado cerca de la avenida principal, era sencillo pero privado.

Aún no entraba en mi cabeza como con él podía sentirme tan cómoda. Edward podía lograr sacar lados de mi personalidad que ni siquiera yo conocía. Él era divertido, hermoso, inteligente… ¿Y yo? No estaba segura de cómo él me veía, pero no quería pensar en ello demasiado. La pasaba demasiado bien, creo que no había probado casi bocado por estar concentrándome en sus palabras, cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios.

Pero no todo lo bueno era eterno, y la noche acabo más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado. Ahora me encontraba recostada en su cama, llevando una enorme camiseta de Emmett y con el cabello húmedo a causa de la reciente ducha. Había quedado como un trauma en mí respecto a la higiene, trataba de bañarme lo más seguido posible por si las dudas volvía a estar en una situación similar. Quizás fuera tonta, pero es que todavía no estaba segura del todo. Aunque confiará en Edward nunca podría estar segura, y de más esta aclarar que en su hermana no confiaba ni la punta de mi cabello.

Cerré los ojos e intenté conciliar el sueño. ¿Dónde estaría durmiendo Edward si yo estaba en su cama? Pensé en la escalofriante habitación donde había estado cautiva, pero descarte ese pensamiento tan pronto como había llegado. Los recuerdos me golpearon y deseé que eso no hubiese sucedido. Pero había sido real, la pulsera de mi muñeca me lo recordaba…

…¡Que estúpida había sido! Seguía siendo su rehén al final de todo, ellos no me había quitado el rastreador aunque les había asegurado que los ayudaría y no escaparía ¿Cómo entendía aquello? ¿Tratarme correctamente formaba parte de su nuevo plan? ¿O simplemente se habían olvidado de ese detalle? ¡Todo era tan confuso! De cualquier forma, la nostalgia me embriago. Había confiado en ellos, en cada una de sus palabras y ellos – ninguno: ni Edward, ni Emmett – habían tenido la delicadeza de quitarme el jodido rastreador.

Suspire. Dejaría todas estas teorías para el próximo día, en esos momentos deseaba dormir por primera vez en días en un colchón.

Oscuridad. Dolor. Olor a humedad. Desesperación. La habitación del pánico. Golpes. Gritos. Sangre.

─ ¿Bella? ─ La voz se oía lejana, como si fuera parte de otro mundo. ─ ¡Bella!

La sacudida en mis hombros logró alertarme y ponerme en guardia. Solté un grito e intenté separarme de las manos que me agarraban.

_¡Por favor, por favor!_ Suplique en mi mente, mientras continuaba con las sacudidas _¡Qué no suceda lo mismo!_

─ ¡Bella, cálmate! ─ No le preste atención, y seguí removiéndome. No quería volver a lo mismo, quizás si volvía a dormirme podría salir de aquel horrible cuarto y pensé en otra cosa que el echo de haber sido secuestrada.

Sentí más presión en mi cintura y luego como la cama desaparecía bajo de mi cuerpo, la desesperación incremento. Mis parpados seguían cerrados con fuerza, y bajo de ellos las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, humedeciendo mi cara.

Tiré golpes en cualquier dirección sin prestar atención en las consecuencias de mis actos. Fui sentada sobre unas piernas y trató de acomodarme cerca de su pecho, pero no le permití que me manipulara tan fácil. Podía oír sus gritos, pero no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, solamente me concentraba en tratar de que me soltase. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo ¿Y si la Barbie quería dispararme otra vez? ¿Si decidían matarme o torturarme? ¿Si el día anterior solo había sido un sueño y yo seguía siendo una rehén?

─ ¡Basta, Bella! Cálmate, por favor, no voy a hacerte daño.─ Sus brazos me inmovilizaron, pero no deje de removerme. Mis jadeos eran tan altos que no estaba segura si lo que oía era un sueño o no.─ ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! ¡Lo juro! Soy Edward, Bella puedes confiar en mí…

Naturalmente esas palabras calmaron mis movimientos, dejándome a merced de él para un consuelo que realmente necesitaba. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, dejando que mis lágrimas empaparan su camiseta. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, lo que note es que Edward me arrastro al centro de la cama y se apoyo contra la pared para no cansarse con mi peso. Lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaron y ardían por el esfuerzo. Edward se mantuvo acariciando desde mi cabello hasta mi espalda, con su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza. Era muy bueno con el consuelo, aunque no estaba precisamente segura sí debía de desear el consuelo de él, ya que por él era que me encontraba en este estado.

─ Aún tengo la pulsera.─ musite ahogando las palabras en su camiseta.

Dude que me hubiese oído hasta que dirigió, a ciegas supongo, sus manos en busca de las mías. Acarició mis muñecas hasta encontrar cual era la que tenía la pulsera. Mantuvo sus manos alrededor de ellas, y la que tenía la pulsera ejercía más fuerza.

─ Lo había olvidado, lo siento mucho.─ susurro contra mi cabello. No me moví, pero él tampoco volvió a hablar en un tiempo prolongado.─ Juro que te la sacaré en la mañana, pero pienso que ahora sería mejor que durmieras un poco. Debes estar exhausta.

Cuando amago a moverse, lo apreté contra mí con más fuerza logrando que no intentará irse.

─ Por favor, quítamela ahora.

No estoy segura que fue lo que lo convenció de ello, si mi patética suplica o que sabía que si no lo hacía no podría volver a dormir, el punto es que había ganado. Me separo, pero nuestras miradas nunca se juntaron. Fije mi vista en la puerta, mientras Edward trabaja con mi muñeca. Cuando me la quito, me sentí libre por fin. Escuche el sonido de cómo era lanzada y golpeada contra alguna parte de la habitación y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Suspiró, y nos acomodo de forma que quedáramos recostados y listos para dormir. Estaba segura que ahora no volverían las pesadillas a pesar de que Edward no era precisamente la persona con la que podría estar totalmente segura. Mi ataque de pánico no volvería a llegar a menos que él se alejará de mí. Cerré los ojos y acomodándome mejor, me quede dormida.

**-.-**

Despertarme entre los brazos de mi secuestrador fue sin duda una gran forma de empezar el día. Edward parecía completamente pacifico en ese estado y permanecí un largo tiempo contemplándolo.

Esa mañana él me había llevado a comprar algo de ropa y a desayunar. Me sorprendía constantemente de las cosas que me había perdido durante toda mi corta vida. Y sí que era corta, mucho más que la de cualquier adolescente de mi edad.

Los negocios del centro comercial me extasiaban, y aunque la idea de que el gastará dinero en mí no me agradaba, debía admitir que necesitaba con urgencia muchas de las cosas.

Fue más que divertido, incluso Edward se había probado ropa y comprado algo. Él era mucho más divertido de lo que podía esperar, sabía como pasarla bien sin la necesidad de armar un alboroto.

La única parte en la que casi ambos nos morimos por la vergüenza fue cuando digirió que me comprará ropa interior. En ese momento estoy segura que había alcanzado una nueva tonalidad de rojo, aunque el fue atento y espero afuera de la tienda mientras compraba lo necesario.

Ahora, sentados en el patio de comidas del centro comercial, estábamos mucho más relajados y rodeados de bolsas. La imagen me recordó a mi prima Alice y la nostalgia me arrullo. Realmente me hacía falta una amiga con la cual poder hablar, y ella estaría más que feliz de estar aquí de compras. Siempre me comentaba que quería que fuéramos de compras juntas, una idea que en aquellos momentos me daba igual, pero que a ella le hacía mucha ilusión. Y ahora que no estaba a mi lado quería pudiéramos hacerlo…

… La frase era verdadera, uno no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdía. Y así era. Echaba en falta a Alice más de lo que fue en mi vida, ella era mi consorte y no estaba.

─ ¿En qué piensas, Bella? Has estado perdida en tu mente un largo tiempo. ─ Me hablo Edward en voz calmada y tranquila como si no quisiera asustarme. Negué con la cabeza varias veces para deshacerme de aquellos pensamientos. Le sonreí, pero estaba segura que mi mirada me delataba ya que Edward no se inmuto.

─ Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Él asintió y cargo todas las bolsas mientras nos dirigíamos al Volvo, las guardo en el baúl del auto y sostuvo la puerta abierta para que entrara en asiento de acompañantes.

─ ¿Quieres, por favor, compartir lo que te tiene tan perdida? Me estoy desesperando al no poder ayudarte.

Lo miré, su semblante estaba tenso, la vista fija en la carretera y sus manos alrededor del volante. Giré mi cabeza a la ventana y me encogí de hombros sabiendo que me estaba viendo de reojo.

─ Simplemente recordé a algunas personas.

Edward suspiro pesadamente.

─ Si quieres ir con ellas, sabes que puedes. No te detendré.

─ Sé que no lo harás.─ Musite, alargando las palabras.─ Pero también soy conciente de que si vuelvo, no podré ayudarte. E incluso podría meterte en muchos problemas sin siquiera intentarlo. No es como si esto fuera a durar por siempre, los volveré a ver.

─ Puede que sea eterno.

Me sorprendió lo ácida que había salido su voz, como si realmente pensará que nunca se podría vengar. Había llegado a pensar que esa idea la había perdido cuando me dispuse a ayudarlo, conmigo de su lado iba a ser todo más rápido. No sabíamos si efectivo, pero al menos lo intentaríamos.

─ No voy a discutir ese punto. ─ Sentencié con autoridad. ─ Es sólo que las compras me recordaron que mi prima, Alice, siempre quiso que fuéramos juntas. A ella le encantaba comprar ¿Sabes?─ Divague, y aunque no estaba segura si debía contarle estas cosas a él, no quise detenerme.─ Mis tíos la dejaban salir siempre que quisiera, incluso iba a la escuela. Siempre ideábamos planes para poder escaparme a fiestas con ella o simplemente a conocer un poco más. Pero siempre nos descubrían y terminaban por encerrarme en mi habitación.

─ Debía ser duro no conocer lo que es la vida.

─ No tanto como piensas.─ Me apresuré a contestar. ─ Es decir, era aburrido y frustrante la mayor parte del tiempo, aún más cuando Alice y Jacob, otro amigo que vivía en la Casa Blanca, me contaban lo maravilloso que eran ciertos lugares. Pero mi vida siempre había sido de esa forma, y estaba acostumbrada a ello. No estoy tratando de excusar a mis padres, pero es que no entendía del todo lo que me perdía porque jamás lo había visto.

Edward no contesto, pero supe que mi explicación no le había gustado, su mandíbula apretada me lo decía.

─ ¿Crees que podrás tener la peluca y los anteojos por un tiempo más? Es que hay algo que quiero hacer antes de volver a casa.

─ La verdad es que no. Pero tengo que considerar seriamente el teñirme el cabello y usar lentillas de color, seguro que ayudaría.

─ No es mala idea.─ Coincidió más animado. ─ Si quieres podrías hacer algo alocado, estoy seguro de que Emmett estará encantado en acompañarte al salón de belleza y sugerir ideas.

Me reí imaginándome al gran _Oso Emmett_ en un salón lleno de mujeres con ruleros.

─ ¿Emmett?

─ ¡Oh, sí! Ama acompañar a Rose a la peluquería. Es un alivió, odiaba ir con ella a esos lugares… Emmett fue mi salvación, literalmente. Le diré cuando lleguemos que te lleve a alguna de confianza donde no te reconocerán, conoce todas las de la zona. Incluso si no estas cansada lo podrían hacer hoy, sé que Emmett quiere salir contigo.

La idea me emociono ¿Hablaba enserio? ¡Conocería una peluquería real! ¿Serían como las de las películas con mujeres gordas y vestidas de los '70 pero con gran sentido de la estética de los demás? ¿O lleno de muchos hombres gay? Edward no entendería lo emocionada que estaba por sus palabras, era más que obvio que lo llevaría hoy. ¡Estaba tan extasiada!

Edward condujo por unos diez minutos más en un agradable silencio. Me dedique a observar con atención cada detalle que pasaba frente al vidrio. Casas de familias, personas caminando, negocios, mendigos, terrenos baldíos. Y así todo empezaba a amar ese lugar…

…excepto por el clima. Desde que había llegado siempre el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes grisáceas. La humedad, el frío, la neblina… Todo era tan tétrico. Deseaba algo de sol, un poco de calor y poder disfrutar de una tarde sentada en el césped bajo un gran árbol con un libro en la mano ¿Era demasiado pedir? Sí, si se tenía en cuenta en donde nos encontrábamos.

Suspire cuando Edward detuvo el auto, ¿Dónde estábamos? No veía nada, parecía un aparcamiento de coches, pero no podía estar segura ya que el Volvo era el único que estaba allí.

Edward se rió musicalmente, y volteé a verlo.

─ Siento que este cerrado, pero no estoy seguro que estemos aquí por mucho tiempo más y quería traerte antes de que todo se complique más.

Alcé una ceja en confusión ¿De que hablaba? Pero no me respondió más que con una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento antes de bajar del auto. Tome aire, y cuando iba a abrir Edward ya estaba allí sosteniendo la puerta por mí y me ofrecía una mano para ayudarme a bajar. Era realmente sorprendente como era capas de cambiar de un cruel secuestrador a un hombre de modales.

Acepté su mano y baje del auto. Me deje dirigir por Edward por todo el aparcamiento hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar. Estaba tan deteriorado que no podía saber en donde estábamos. Saltamos unas cuantas cadenas que eran para prohibir el paso, y continuamos por el camino.

Mi mente en menos de un segundo comprendió que tenía que salir corriendo y escapar ahora que podía, él aún no era de fiar. Pero muy en contra a sus deseos, mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a separarse de la mano de Edward.

Tarde comprendí que nos encontrábamos en una feria, vacía, deteriorada, pero con los juegos allí y que esperaban a ser utilizados. Sonreí y deseé que el lugar de golosinas estuviese abierto, por más que sabía que era imposible, para coger un algodón de azúcar.

─ No creo que podamos disfrutar de muchas atracciones, pero al menos es mejor que nada. Sé que querías conocerlo, y es lo más que puedo hacer por el momento. ─ Aunque Edward sonrió mientras lo decía, pude notar como esa sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos. Parecía tenso, desganado.

─ Es mucho mejor que nada. ─ Quise halagarlo o al menos hacerlo sentir mejor, pero mi trabajo no fue el mejor.

He de decir que realmente fue mejor de lo que imagine. Edward supo prender más de diez juegos de la quermés para que disfrutara de ellos. E incluso dejo en un _estand_ un billete de diez dólares por llevarse un _león de peluche_ que me había gustado.

Entramos a la sala de los espejos, a las tazas giratorias, hasta a los autos chocadores. ¡Todo era mucho mejor que en las películas! Quizás era igual, pero con Edward todo parecía mucho más especial. Correr de un juego a otro, y que él me consintiera en todo me hacía sentirme una niña pequeña, como una parte de la infancia que nunca había tenido. ¡Me fascinaba!

Estábamos descansando frente al circo, ya que no me había animado a entrar, y Edward aprovechaba para burlarse de eso.

─ ¿De verdad le temes a los payasos?

Bufé, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo de cuanto llevaba él mofándose de mi pequeño secreto.

─ No volveré a contarte nada.─ Anuncié ferozmente.

─ ¡No te enojes, Bella!.─ Se rió divertido, aunque parecía que lo decía en serio. Le saque la lengua y solté un gemido teatral siguiendo con mi enojo. ─ Es solo que son miedos de niños…

─ Por si no te diste cuenta, estoy en el medio.

Ambos rodamos los ojos, nos miramos intimidantemente antes de lanzarnos a reír a carcajada suelta por lo infantil que nos debíamos de ver. Sin duda era bueno que no hubiera nadie con nosotros…

…debí de guardarme ese comentario cuando a lo lejos escuchamos como un guardia nos buscaba. Edward se cayó, aunque una mueca graciosa decoraba su rostro, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro con él mientras corríamos por la feria riéndonos. El guardia parecía no poder encontrarnos a pesar del ruido que estábamos haciendo. El peluche en mi mano se despeinaba por el viento que lo arrasaba.

Nos subimos en el Volvo demasiado rápido, y Edward salió de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecíamos fugitivos.

Suspire. Sí, éramos fugitivos, y aunque habíamos tomado la persecución con gracia eso no quitaba que la situación era sería. Si el guardia nos hubiese detenido me podría haber reconocido. Al parecer Edward no pensó en ello ya que seguía riéndose. Sonreía al verlo, y decidí que no diría nada, me gustaba demasiado como estaba en ese momento.

─ ¿Te gusta la pizza? Le mande un mensaje de texto a Emmett y me dijo que Rosalie había salido, por lo que tenía la tarde libre para ti ¿Te parece la idea? Sino podemos dejarlo para otro día…

─ No, no. Me parece bien. Quiero dejar de usar esta peluca de una vez.

Edward asintió y no hablo más. Durante todo el camino de vuelta a la cabaña me dedique a acariciar el León. Note varias veces como Edward me miraba de reojo, de más esta decir el sonrojo que floreció en mis mejillas, pero no le deje notar aquello.

Emmett nos esperaba ya con la pizza en la mesa. Jamás olvidaré la cara de Emmett y Edward cuando confesé que nunca había comido una de ellas, parecía como si hubiese confesado algún pecado o algo así. Pero al probarla, entendí el porque. ¡Era deliciosa! ¿Cómo había vivido sin ella tanto tiempo? Estoy segura que había comido más porciones de pizza que Emmett, lo cual fue motivo de burlas por parte ellos hacía mí.

Mientras Emmett se daba una ducha, Edward y yo nos tiramos en la habitación haber un poco de televisión. Esa actividad tan sencilla se había convertido en una situación intima. Entre mis brazos estaba el León, y entre los brazos de Edward estaba yo. Me acariciaba el cabello de forma lenta que estaba durmiéndome, y lo habría echo si Emmett no hubiese en el cuarto con una excitación de un niño de diez años cuando le dicen que irá a una juguetería. Literalmente, me saco de la cama arrojándome en sus brazos y corrió hacía su Jeep sin dejar que me despidiera de Edward o incluso soltar al León, que cayó a mitad de camino.

Entre los gritos de Edward, la risa de Emmett y mis quejidos… En fin, era un milagro que no nos hubieran encontrado aún. Emmett me metió en su enorme Jeep, y cerro la puerta que la bestial camioneta vibro por unos segundos. Mire divertida desde adentro como Emmett y Edward discutían sin sentido, hasta que el mayor decidió dar por terminada la conversación y se metió en el coche. Salió a la carretera antes si quiera de que pudiera darme cuenta que había encendido el motor. Y sus risas lograron que yo también me riera.

─ Conozco a una persona que podrá cambiar tu look sin saber que eres la hija de Charles Swan, iremos con ella. ¡Es genial! Quizás te asustes al verla, pero cuando acabe su trabajo me agradecerás…

─ Ajá, lo que digas. Pero aún deseo mi helado en la plaza.

─ ¡Eso no es un problema!.─ Se rió y sus hoyuelos se marcaron más.─ Ya lo había pensado… ¡Te encantará!

─ Estas muy seguro de que todo lo que harás conmigo me gustará ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?

Emmett me sonrió con burla, pero no contesto. Le saqué la lengua, ya que estábamos los dos siendo totalmente infantiles. No fue un viaje largo, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de sacar otro tema de conversación o incluso dormir un rato.

Estaciono el Jeep frente a una casa desarreglada, de aspecto terrorífico, y me pregunte si a esto era a lo que se refería Emmett con que no debía asustarme o es que me esperaba algo peor dentro.

Me sorprendí cuando desde su lugar, Emmett me tomo en vilo cargándome como una bolsa de papas y me bajo del Jeep.

─ No iba a arriesgarme de que bajarás sola, seguramente más que cambio de _look_ habría sido un cambio de huesos.─ Quise ofenderme ante su mofa, pero no pude. Todo en Emmett destilaba diversión y no malas intenciones.

Ni siquiera golpeó antes de entrar, abrió la puerta de la casa en ruinas y grito avisando de que estaba allí. No pude ver nada, hasta que él volteó su cuerpo para cerrar la puerta. La casa no estaba tan mal como por fuera, al menos había luz y materiales de peluquería, aunque no se parecía a una.

─ ¡Oh, Emmett!─ La voz de una anciana llego hasta nosotros.─ ¡Has venido con visitas!

─ Sí, Sra. Dwycer, ella es una amiga que necesita un cambio de _look_ urgentemente.

─ ¡Lo veo, cariño!

Fruncí los labios ante ello ¿Qué tenía mi _look_? Levante la mirada y comprendí por fin las viejas palabras de Emmett. Sin duda esa mujer era la más fea que había visto. Pequeña de altura, pero ancha de caderas. Llevaba lentes redondos y enormes, sus cejas gruesas y negras contrastando con su cabello rizado, corto y de un rojo fuego. Los dientes separados y podridos…

…Y sí, era horrible, pero aún así había algo en ella que parecía inspirar ternura. No estaba segura del porqué pero olvidé su ofensa a mi aspecto y le sonreí desde mi lugar en el hombro de Emmett.

─ Creo que será que la bajes, Emmett. No puedo trabajar si ella esta en esa posición.

─ ¡Oh, lo siento!.─ Estaba segura de que se había ruborizado, y reprimí las carcajadas.─ Es que es tan ligera de peso, que no note que estaba allí.

Le mordí el hombro, que fue a lo máximo que llegue, y él gimió mientras me bajaba. Le rodé los ojos, haciendome la ofendida y me aleje de él hasta llegar a la Sra Dwycer.

─ Mmm, ¿Un cambio radical o prefieres algo más como el tuyo?

─ Radical.─ Dije sin pensar, aunque luego me arrepentí ¿Me dejaría el cabello como el de ella? No importaba, la idea era que no descubrieran que era Isabella Marie Swan, la desaparecida hija del presidente de Estados Unidos.

─Ajá.

Me guió hasta un silla y envolvió mi cuerpo en una toalla. Emmett se había dejado caer sobre un sofá frente a mí y tenía una revista en la mano. Parecía acostumbrado a estas cosas. La Sra Dwycer corría de un lado a otro buscando cosas y las arroja sobre una mesa de metal a mi lado. Era la peluquería más extraña que había visto. Ok, no conocía ninguna, pero las de a televisión no eran así.

─ Ella es única en su especie.─ Me guiño un ojo Emmett, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos. ─ ¡Sra Dwycer!.─ Grito, y se paro para ir tras ella. ─ He pensado que un color unos tonos más claros y con extensiones podría ayudar a cambiarla.

─ Oh, mi niño. Si lo he pensado, pero hay que ponerle flequillo ¿O quieres que se vean fácilmente sus ojos? No, no, seguro que no. Creo que ella necesita ocultar su apariencia, así que hay que poner más cantidad de cabello y no quitarlo. ¡Lo tengo! Cambiaremos su color ¿A rubio? No lo sé. Pero sin duda tendrá flequillo y el cabello largo ¿Hasta las caderas? Sí, creo que es lo adecuado.

Había hablado tan deprisa que no estaba segura de haber oído del todo bien, pero Emmett asentía con la cabeza así que él si la había entendido en su totalidad. Me sorprendió el echo de que ella supiera que necesitaba ocultarme ¿Emmett le había dicho algo, me conocía de la prensa o simplemente era bruja? Me sentí mal, pero su apariencia me decía que la última opción era la más adecuada.

20… 30… 40… 50 minutos.

1… 1:30… 2…. 2:30 horas.

Estaba a punto de suplicar para que terminara. El cuello y el cuero cabelludo me tiraban de una forma que no podía explicar. La Sra Dwycer y Emmett había estado discutiendo, cambiando y trabajando en mi cabello durante todo ese tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera habían pedido mi opinión! Temía por lo que vería en el espejo. Ahora, la Sra Dwycer estaba alisando mi cabello, lo cual esperaba que fuera lo último que me hacía.

Emmett estaba despatarrado sobre el sofá mirándome con atención. Esperé unos diez minutos más y cuando empezó a quitarme la toalla sentía que volví a ser yo. La Sra Dwycer, con Emmett detrás de ella, me arrastro hasta el espejo.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Acaso era yo? Emmett se estaba riendo de mi expresión. Era imposible como un simple cambio de cabello hacía que me viera como otra persona. Aclararon mi pelo hasta el punto de que parecía casi rubia. Estaba muy lacio, y llegaba hasta mis caderas como había dicho en un principio. El flequillo, grueso y ancho, me quedaba bien milagrosamente, tapando toda mi frente y justo arriba de mis ojos.

─ ¿Qué opinas, querida?

─ ¡Wow!

─ Sí eso pensé.─ Se rió.─ Creo que con eso bastará para pasar desapercibida, le di las instrucciones a Emmett para que tu cabello no se frise. Creo que lacio queda mejor. También le di unas lentillas color azul para que las uses, con esos pequeños detalles dudo que alguien pueda reconocerte.

Mire a Emmett intrigada, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

─ Muchas gracias.

La Sra Dwycer volteó y sonrió mostrando sus horribles dientes.

─ Espero tener noticias de ti.

Y sin más despedida que esa, desapareció por la puerta que daba a otra sala de la habitación. _Que mujer más extraña_, pensé. Emmett me tomo por los hombros y me saco de la casa.

Ya dentro del Jeep y a mitad de camino, seguía sin poder quitar la vista del espejo y mis manos de mi nuevo cabello. Las extensiones de pelo eran demasiado reales, no parecían ser apliques.

─ Espero que tengas hambre, porque yo estoy deseando un helado.─ sonrió de costado y aplaudí como una niña haciéndole saber que estaba de acuerdo.

─ ¿Rosalie no va a matarte por pasar tanto tiempo conmigo?

La pregunta más bien era si yo corría peligro por raptar a su pareja, realmente le temía a esa mujer.

─ Hasta donde ella me había dicho no llegaría a la casa hasta entrada la noche, por lo que si somos inteligentes…. Bueno, ya sabes, jamás se enterará de nuestra aventura.

─ ¿Le mentiras?─ Alce una ceja, tratando de asimilar como el enorme _oso_ podría temerle a una _Barbie_.

─ ¡No! Sólo… Censurare la verdad.

Sonreí y él hizo lo propio. Era la mejor opción, claro esta, a menos que deseara estar frente a ella y su pistola, preferiría que no se enterará de que había pasado tiempo con su prometido.

─ ¿Qué hicieron hoy con Edward? Demoraron demasiado.

Me encogí de hombros.

─ Fuimos de compras, como habrás visto las bolsas, comimos algo y luego me llevo a la feria.

Frunció el ceño.

─ ¿A la feria? ¿Pero no estaba cerrada? Creí que habría en el verano.

─ Y lo hace. Entramos como criminales.

─ ¡Oh! Debió ser aburrido con todas las atracciones cerradas.

─ La verdad es que no. Edward hizo funcionar unas cuantas. La verdad es que la pase muy bien. Si cerrada fue divertida, no quiero ni pensar en como será cuando estén todos los juegos abiertos. Ojala pueda ir…

─ Seguramente, no tienes que perderte de algo como ello. La rueda de la fortuna es la favorita de Rose, pero yo prefiero la competencia de dardos. Me gusta tirar al pobre hombre que estaba arriba de la pileta de agua fría.

─ ¡Eres cruel!

─ ¡No es cierto! Es solo un poco de diversión adicional, pero los premios de ese juego son geniales. ─ Me reí. Emmett manejo un rato más hasta detenerse frente a una plaza enorme. ─ ¿Lista para mostrar tu nuevo _look_ al mundo?

Como había echo un tiempo atrás, me tomo como a una bolsa de papas y me bajo. Me guío a los juegos infantiles y ambos nos metimos entre los niños para poder columpiarnos.

─ ¿Cómo conociste a la Sra Dwycer?

─ ¡Oh, esa es una historia divertida!─ Se columpio mas alto, e intente seguirlo pero no tenia tanta fuerza, por lo que lo mire desde mi altura.─ En uno de los viajes de compras con Rose, me tropecé con ella que estaba leyendo las cartas ¡Me dijo que Rose era como el demonio y que me alejara! Rose, que estaba a mi lado, le revoleo un zapato ¡Tendrías que haberlas visto peleando!─ Se río, perdido en sus recuerdos. A decir verdad, la situación se veía muy divertida.─ En fin, después de eso la Sra Dwycer se sintió mal con Rose y le ofreció arreglarle el cabello. Rosalie casi sale corriendo, pero después de unas cuantas palabras, fue. Ahora es la asesora de imagen de Rose, siempre acude a ella para algún tratamiento o corte.

─ ¿Leia las cartas? Es que es…

─ Una gitana. Es inofensiva, y es muy buena con sus trabajos. No sabe quien eres, pero yo jamás le dije que te estabas ocultando. Supongo que lo debe de haber descubierto con alguno de sus dones de medium o algo así, igual siempre sabe lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor. No juzga y no pregunta, pero pide la misma devolución. No se mas de ella de lo que te he dicho, pero tampoco me interesa. Siempre nos ha ayudada, ya sea con esto o predicciones, y creo que es todo lo que quiere ofrecernos. Es suficiente, desde luego.

La forma de defensiva que tomo Emmett jamás lo hubiera esperado de él, pero me gusto como la defendió.

─ No pretendía juzgarla.─ Le explique.─ Solo tenia curiosidad de saber como es que sabia que necesitaba esconder mi rostro.

Emmett fue bajando la velocidad de su columpio y me sonrío.

─ ¡Hora del helado!

Rodé los ojos y también fui frenando. Emmett era un niño grande, podía ser serio pero no por mucho tiempo. Tenía un espíritu libre y sin duda un corazón como el de poco. Cada vez comprendía menos como era que una persona como el podía estar con alguien como Rosalie. No necesitaba conocerla para saber que era cruel, de hielo, vanidosa, mala…

Disfrutar de un helado de vainilla en la plaza era una de las cosas más relajantes que había experimentado. Los gritos de los niños divirtiéndose no eran una molestia, los ladridos de los perros, los pájaros cantando, el viento azotando tu rostro… Todo ello era parte de la paz que desprendía ese lugar. Quizás en un ambiente cerrado seria insoportable, pero allí todo encajaba.

Con Emmett no volvimos a tocar un tema trascendental, más que nada hablo de su infancia y algunas anécdotas divertidas. Tenia mucho que contar y ser escuchado, me gusto que confiara en mí. Creo que él era el único, ya que dudaba que Edward confiara tanto en mi como me quería hacer creer… Algo en él opinaba como su hermana. No lo culpaba, a veces yo también tenia mis dudas.

Cuando Emmett estaciono el Jeep frente en la cabaña, Edward ya estaba en la puerta esperándonos. Se veía ansioso. Solo basto que el motor se apagara para que saliera corriendo a mi puerta. La abrió y se quedo sin aliento al verme ¿Le gustaba el cambio o pensaría que era demasiado?

─ Mmm… Be… Bella… Te ves, bueno tu sabes…─ Alce una ceja, no había entendido nada, y además la respiración de Emmett contra mi cuello me desconcertaba.─ _Wow_.

Sonrei y me tomo de la cintura para bajarme del Jeep.

─ ¡Lo hemos pasado a lo grande! ¿No es así, Bella?─ Asentí con una sonrisa a Emmett, mientras con las manos de Edward aun en mi cintura, nos dirigíamos a la casa. ─ ¡Tendrías que haber venido, Edward!

Su cuñado solo asintió. Los tres nos dejamos caer sobre el sofá, muertos de sueño. Emmett fue el primero en caer dormido, sus ronquidos lo delataron. Por mi parte me acomode en el pecho de Edward, mientras el acariciaba mi largo cabello, y hacia zapping con el control.

Estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando Edward se detuvo en un canal y le subió el volumen. Decidí prestarle atención, aunque mis ojos no se abrieron.

─ Han pasado semanas desde la desaparición de la hija del presidente de Estados Unidos, Isabella Swan. Al parecer las pistas encontradas eran falsas. Charles declaro hoy por la mañana a la prensa que esta considerando investigar a sus posibles enemigos. La lista con diez nombres de personas que han trabajado para el, es encabezada por la familia Masen, que según Charles era la mas peligrosa. El FBI ha investigado, y solo quedan los hijos de este matrimonio. Edward Masen de veinte años y Rosalie Masen, de dieciocho. Entre los otros nombres…

Deje de escuchar y abrí los ojos. Edward parecía perdido en la pantalla, como si no creyera en lo que veía ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Cómo habían llegado a sospechar de ellos?

Mis preguntas quedaron en la nada cuando la puerta principal fue abierta con demasiada fuerza.

─ Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Y esas palabras de Rosalie fueron suficientes para hacer que el pánico me inundara, Emmett se despertara y Edward perdiera el control.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap? Es corto, lo sé, pero es solo uno sin mucha importancia. Pronto llega la acción, como verán ya es momento de que vayan preparando un verdadero plan y enfrentar a Charlie ¿Qué piensan que sucederá?

1) Sé que he tardado, pero es que la historia estuvo en **HIATUS**, aquellas personas que leyeron **mi Perfil** se habrán enterado. Más que nada fue una decisión que tome durante mi periodo de vacaciones, pero fue (además de no tener tiempo, porque me la pasaba afuera) por el hecho de que estoy muy desilusionada. Sé que un montón de personas me leen… Los Favoritos y Alerts **suben constantemente**, pero me da mucha bronca que **los RR bajen** en vez de subir. Por lo cual decidí que no escribiría hasta que la situación remontará. Como tal echo no sucedió sino que empeoro, prefiero acabar con la historia en vez de esperar años y dejarla sin continuación. **NO DEJARÉ EL FIC SIN ACABAR**, pero si me tardo MUCHO más de lo normal es por los RR. Cuantos más, más rápidos. No pediría esto si los **Alerts/ Favorites** no subieran, pero al ser así y saber que la historia se lee, me parece que es lo justo como escritora.

2)Participe en el concurso **The Sadness Story Contest (**http(espacio): (espacio)// (espacio)www(espacio).fanfiction(espacio).(espacio)net(espacio)/u/(espacio)2238320/) con el OneShoot **'Broken Dreams' (**http(espacio): (espacio)// (espacio)www(espacio). (espacio)fanfiction. (espacio)net(espacio)/s(espacio)/5720203(espacio)/1(espacio)/ (espacio)Broken(espacio)_ (espacio)Dreams**)** o **'Cemetery Drive'****(**http(espacio):// (espacio)www. (espacio)fanfiction. (espacio)net(espacio)/s(espacio)/5753925(espacio)/1/(espacio)Cemetery(espacio)_ (espacio)Drive**)** y me harían muy feliz si se pasarán y lo **leyeran y me dejarán un RR, y cuando haya que votar hacerlo :)**

**3) **Fui nominada en el blog _**Spilled coffee on a fic **_con **Juego con Fuego**, en la categoría de **"Mejor Personaje: Mejor amigo enamorado".** Espero que se pasen por allí y dejen un voto por mí si creen que lo merezco :). El link (junten los espacios)** http : / / spilledcoffeeonafic. / 2010 / 03 / nominados – spilled – coffe – on – fic - awards. ****Html**

_**Grax por sus RR, sus favorites y alerts. Muchas de esas personitas que no me dejaron un RR el chap pasado me harían muy feliz si me dejasen uno en este. Espero con ansias sus RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz.**_

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

14


	10. AGUA SABORIZADA

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agua SABORIZADA**

**.**

_Cuando una batalla está perdida, sólo los que han huido pueden combatir en otra._

**.**

**Demóstenes.**

**.**

No era la mejor para una huída rápida, y Rosalie empezaba a impacientarse por eso. Después de lo que habíamos visto en la TV no nos quedaba otra opción más que salir corriendo. Muchas personas conocían a los Masen en el pueblo y podían dar con ellos sin problemas.

Edward me dejo con la tediosa tarea de despertar a Emmett, mientras él y Rosalie guardaban con rapidez las cosas más necesarias que había en la casa. Al final, Rosalie fue la que logró que Emmett se despertará, desorientado y algo tonto.

Aunque Edward me aseguro que despertar a Emmett era una osadía, Rosalie comenzó a gritarme todo tipo de impropios por mi incapacidad para poder hacer algo. Lo cual, no podía decirle que estaba equivocada.

Me monté en el _Volvo_ de Edward, mientras que en el Jeep iban Rosalir y Emmett. En menos de media hora estábamos en la carretera en dirección a la nada.

Empecé a impacientarme, cuando Edward trato de convencerme por todos los medios que lo mejor era que regresará con mis padres. Me negué, como era de esperarse. No iba a dejarlo, me había comprometido a ayudarlo y eso es lo que haría.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas poder mantener mis ojos abiertos para hacerle compañía durante el viaje, pero estaba cansada y no supe que momento me deje vencer por el sueño.

Alguien sacudió mi hombro con soltura, despacio, pero lo suficiente para que despertará. La luz me cegó, estaba contracturada, sentía que todo me dolía por dormir sentada. Abrí un ojo y miré a Edward, me dedicó una sonrisa y trate de devolvérsela.

─ Lo siento.─ Bostece.─ No era mi intención dormirme.

En ese momento note el calor que había sobre mi cuerpo. No pude evitar sentir un arrebató de ternura, cuando noté que estaba tapada con la chaqueta de Edward.

─ Hiciste bien, Bella. Hoy nos toca un día largo.

Sin decir más, ni dejar que le agradeciera por la atenciones, se bajo del _Volvo_. En menos de lo que podría reaccionar, estaba a mi lado sosteniendo la puerta abierta y ofreciéndome una mano para bajar. Me quite su chaqueta y acepte la ayuda que me proporcionaba. Edward me arrebato la chaqueta de mis manos y me la colocó sobre los hombros. Lo miré, reclamándole el hecho de que sin ella podría enfermar.

Caminamos hasta el interior de un hotel elegante. En la recepción ya estaba Rosalie y Emmett. Me quedé sin aire. Ninguno de los dos era reconocible, no entendían como en tan poco tiempo habían hecho un cambio radical de _look_. Emmett, con _piercings_ en la cara y un gran tatuaje en el brazo, sus ropas eran grandes… Parecía como un cantante de Rap. Por otro lado, Rosalie era morocha, con ojos oscuros y ropa demasiado básica para lo que era ella. Aún así, con todo eso, se veía radiante como era costumbre.

Edward se rió y fue cuando note que había cambiado también de vestuario. ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? Seguramente en alguna parada del viaje mientras yo seguía durmiendo. Llevaba camisa y corbata, y un pantalón de traje. Anteojos oscuros, que recién se había puesto, que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos. Yo era la más sencilla, con ropa gastada del viaje y el día anterior, con el pelo echo un revoltijo y con la campera de Edward aún sobre mis hombros.

Edward tomó mi mano y tiró de mí más cerca de Rosalie y Emmett que estaban hablando con la recepcionista. Aunque no podía oír lo que decían bien sabía que la mujer estaba aceptando las condiciones. Otro hombre se acerco al mostrador y Edward se dirigió a él.

─ Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? ─ Él hombre me lanzó una mirada despectiva y me encogí en mi lugar. Era verdad que no estaba muy presentable para un hotel de esa categoría. Pero nos hospedaríamos allí por lo que debería mostrarse un poco amable.

─ Una habitación doble.─ Hablo Edward secamente y me atrajo a su cuerpo.─ Sólo por esta noche, mañana nuestro vuelo sale temprano y necesitamos las comodidades de una buena habitación lo antes posible.

─ Claro.─ El recepcionista tipeo unas cuantas cosas en la computadora. Miré a Edward sin levantar la vista, su rostro estaba crispado en una mueca amenazante, su brazo estaba rodeando protectoramente mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. No era una acción que me molestará particularmente. Dirigí la vista al lado y note que Rosalie y Emmett ya no estaban.─ Contamos con una _suit_ en el tercer piso y otra en el último. Sino hay habitaciones…

─ La _suit _del último piso será perfecta.

El hombre asintió sin mirarlo y siguió trabajando con su computadora. En pocos minutos Edward estaba firmando todo tipo de papeles y pagando con una tarjeta de crédito. Lo miré ceñuda ¿No era totalmente tonto pagar con una tarjeta de crédito? ¡Se había esmerado tanto en cambiar sus aspectos! Y ahora revelaba su identidad con una simple tarjeta de crédito. Él, despreocupado y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, me guiño un ojo. Suspiré.

Edward le arrebato la tarjeta magnética de la habitación y nos fuimos hasta los ascensores.

─ Sí seguía teniéndolo cerca le hubiera partido la cara.─ Gruño. Me aferré a su brazo.

─ Quizás era un poco amargado, pero no hizo nada tan terrible.

─ ¡Amargado! Quizás, puede ser. Pero no me gustaba como se dirigía a ti.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi pecho se oprimiera y me quedará sin aire por la impresión de sus palabras. Sin duda no era algo que esperará de él. Tan sólo unos días atrás, él se había encargado de tratarme mucho peor que aquel pobre hombre.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Edward me arrastró dentro. El hombre vestido de uniforme presiono el botón del piso que Edward le indico. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, Edward sosteniéndome con fuerza e ignorando al hombre. El ascensor se detuvo en varios pisos, y antes de llegar a nuestro destino estaba repleto por completo. Edward tuvo que abrirnos paso entre tanta gente para poder bajar cuando llegamos.

Estaba incomoda, todos me miraban con cierta curiosidad, y el hecho de que Edward me arrastrase por el pasillo hacía que las cosas se vieran aún peor. Sacó la tarjeta magnética de la habitación y me llevó dentro.

Mi boca se abrió y estaba segura que Edward podría reírse de ello. ¡Una cama con colchón de plumas! Después de haber dormido en el suelo, y en la cama dura de aquella casucha en el medio de la nada… En fin, esta habitación era el paraíso. Una cama inmensa donde fácilmente entrarían tres personas, todo limpió, un LSD enorme incrustado en la pared, un baño completo con sales de duchas… Todo era maravilloso.

Me solté de la mano de Edward y corrí hasta la cama, donde me deje caer sobre ella de un saltó. La risa masculina de Edward fue música para mis oídos.

─ Me alegro que te guste ─ sonrió. Dejó unas cuantas cosas que sacaba de su bolsillo sobre una mesa de noche y luego volvió a mirarme. ─ Aunque me pregunto cuanto tardarás en borrar esa sonrisa… Aún no comprendo como no lo has notado, estoy seguro de que cuando lo hagas no te gustará nada.─ Su tono serio hizo que mi cara se descompusiera.

¿Qué? ¿De qué se suponía que hablaba? Bufe, ahora gracias a su comentario estaba nerviosa. Me senté y miré a mí alrededor.

Cama.

Dos mesitas de noche.

LSD.

Ropero.

Sofá pequeño.

Baño.

Mini nevera.

¿Qué iba mal? Repase la lista varias veces, sintiéndome completamente idiota…

…Y es que lo era. Golpeé mi frente con la mano, y con cara horrorizada me puse de pie. En los labios de Edward atisbé una pequeña mueca de gracia al verme, la cual no comprendí y que borro al instante.

─ No.

─ ¿No? ¿Eso es todo?

─ No puedo decir nada más. No. No, no, no, no y no. ¡No!

─ Ahora que lo pienso debí esperar a que fuera de noche para hablar.

─ Lo habría notado en algún momento, y la respuesta siempre sería la misma ¡No!

Se dejo caer sobre el borde del posa brazos del sofá individual, su rostro se mantenía pacifico; todo lo contrario al mío.

─ La cosa es así, Bella. Sé que no confías en mí y no reprocho ese hecho, pero jamás me atrevería a tocarte. Teníamos que fingir ser pareja, no podía pedir otra habitación o una con camas separadas. La otra opción es que durmieras con Rosalie, pero ahí soy yo quien no confía. No en ti, desde ya, sino en mi hermana. Y dormir con Emmett sería tener otro problema con Rosalie.

Sus palabras tenían sentido, desde luego, pero no estaba convencida. Me deje caer de espaldas a la cama con la vista fija en el techo, no sabía que decir. En realidad no es como si hubiera alternativas, Edward no podía dormir en aquel pequeño sofá y yo tampoco. Pero aún así, no estaba convencida. Es decir, íbamos a compartir la cama en un cuarto donde estábamos solos, era demasiada intimidad.

─ No puedo opinar, así que no hay nada que decir.─ Hable en tono inexpresivo.

─ Juro que no es tan terrible como parece, Bella. Además sólo será esta noche, mañana partiremos nuevamente.

─ ¿Y a dónde se supone que estamos yendo exactamente?─ Recargue mi peso sobre mis brazos de forma de quedar lo suficientemente erguida para ver a Edward.

Él ignoro con éxito mi pregunta, suspiró y se metió en el baño. Cuando escuche el agua de la ducha, me pare. Quería recorrer la _suit_ sin la mirada de Edward. Era grande, luminosa, bonita. No había mucho más, al menos nada que no hubiese visto unos momentos antes.

Me senté en la cama y tome el control remoto. Mate el tiempo haciendo zapping, no podía decidirme por ningún programa y no quería ver los noticieros. Cuando me deje caer sobre el respaldo de la cama, acomodándome, Edward salió del baño con unos jeans, sin camisa, con el cabello mojado… y sin camisa.

Sin duda era un hombre vigoroso, hermoso. Su espalda grande daba comienzo a un pecho formado, quizás no exagerado puesto que era delgado, pero sí trabajado. Pequeñas gotas se deslizaban haciendo el recorrido que mis manos estaban deseando.

Respiré cuando note que había dejado de hacerlo, y me sonrojé la ver que Edward me estaba observando.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Bella?─ Murmuro preocupado, y su ingenuidad me hizo ruborizar más.─ Estas roja…

Me levante, casi tropezando con el aire, de la cama dejando caer el control sobre ella.

─ Mmm… Sí, este…─ Camine cuidando de que mi cuerpo y el de él no se rozarán mientras huía al baño. Sacudí la cabeza.─ Estoy bien.

─ Tomate tu tiempo en el baño, iré con mi hermana mientras te bañas para darte cierta intimidad y de paso traerte ropa limpia.

Asentí frenéticamente, y Edward alzó una ceja, mientras que con la toalla que llevaba en la mano se secaba el cabello. Contuve la respiración y con urgencia me mentí en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Edward hacía que me compactará de esa forma?

Me apoye en la puerta para calmarme antes de preparar la bañadera para darme un buen baño de burbujas. Regule el agua a la temperatura que me gustaba y mezcle varias sales que el hotel brindaba. Mientras se llenaba me desvestí y trate de no pensar en los movimientos que se oían de Edward en la habitación.

Quizás estaba enferma, era una teoría. Es decir, sólo una persona que no fuese conciente de todo lo que había vivido podría sentir deseo por su secuestrador…

No, lo peor es que no era deseo, había algo más, más serio. ¿Amor? ¿Me habría enamorado de Edward Masen? Tan solo lo conocía hacía unos días, y aún menos eran los que él se había comportado como una persona decente. No, no podía ser amor… Además ¿Qué sabía yo sobre eso? Jamás había conocido a nadie lo suficiente como para enamorarme, no sabía como era la sensación ni nada.

Me tranquilice al descartar aquella descabellada idea, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera fuera de problemas. Sentía algo por Edward, lo único que debía hacer era descubrir que era ese sentimiento ¿Atracción? ¿Lujuria? ¿Cariño?

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, lo que me dio a entender que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo. Miré la tina, y sin duda ya era hora de sumergirse entre las burbujas y las sales. Recogí mi cabello en un destartalado rodete, y me metí dentro.

El contacto del agua sobre mi piel era relajante, fascinante. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de mejor forma la satisfacción que se me era brindada.

Quizás sería mi único momento para disfrutar, ya que estaba en realidad en medio de un gran problema mundial. Aún no caía en cuenta de los problemas que mis acciones estaban generando, y tampoco estaba segura de que Edward y los demás los supieran. Es decir, no todos los días se secuestraba a la hija del presidente más poderoso del mundo y se salía vivo de allí.

Podría proporcionarles cierta ayuda a los Masen, los suficiente para que no los matarán, pero no tanto como para no pasar una temporada en la cárcel. Por más que lo negará, mis padres saldrían ilesos de esta situación como acostumbraban a hacerlo; pero eso no haría que me rindiera tan fácilmente. Lucharía para que se hiciera justicia, para que USA descubriera la verdad sobre sus gobernadores, les haría pagar por el daño que había ocasionado… Por el daño que también me causaron a mi.

Pero a pesar de que quería que se hiciera justicia, seguían siendo mis padres. A pesar de todas las cosas terribles que había hecho, el odio y despreció que sentía por ellos… A pesar de todo eso y más, no deseaba que fueran condenados. Quizás no vuelva a hablarles más y si era posible tampoco verles, pero no les deseaba la muerta. A nadie, y mucho menos a ellos. Aunque quisiera negarlo, eran mi sangre y mis padres, y no podría hacer algo tan horrible.

¡Oh, sí! Estaba en grandes aprietos. El futuro se veía tan incierto que temía por mi vida. Siempre supe como sería el mañana, siempre era predicable, pero ahora todo ello cambió y no estoy acostumbrada a nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Puede que tuviéramos que disfrazarnos, huir, pero aún así jamás había tenido tanta libertad en mi vida. Por un lado eso era bueno, por el otro no sabía como manejarme con ella. Es decir, pase de no tener nada de libertad a una completa, no podía acostumbrarme así como si nada.

Tres golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron, abrí los ojos tan rápido que el mareo se apodero de mi cabeza.

─ Bella, ¿Estas bien?

Solté un jadeo. Era Edward. Carraspeé varias veces cuando note que mi voz salía ronca.

─ Este… Sí, lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo.─ hable lo suficientemente alto como para que mi voz llegará a sus oídos.

─ No hay problema. Tengo tu ropa y me quedaré aquí hasta que salgas. Grítame cuando estés lista para dejar el baño así te dejo la habitación para que puedas cambiarte sin molestias.

Asentí con la cabeza aunque no pudiera verme, pero Edward no volvió a hablar y sus pasos se dirigieron hasta donde supuse estaba la cama.

Resignada a saber que en pocos minutos debía salir de la bañera, desate mi cabello y me tape con los dedos la nariz antes de sumergirme bajo el agua. Fue ahí, y no antes, que note que ya estaba bastante fría. Salí del agua y prendí la ducha para bañarme más rápido y con agua caliente.

Minutos, fueron minutos los que tarde para lavarme el cabello y el cuerpo. Toda la tensión de mis hombros y espalda que había desaparecido durante el baño con las sales, volvió al sentir los nervios de que Edward estaba afuera. Me costó despedirme del agua, pero así lo hice, y una vez que termine de secarme, le grite a Edward. Tarde un poco más desde que se cerró la puerta para salir del baño, sólo quería asegurarme de que no se hubiera olvidado nada y apareciera mientras me cambiaba.

Agradecía la ropa interior nueva que dejo sobre la cama, los vaqueros y la remera de mangas cortas. Quizás afuera hiciera frío, pero el hotel tenía una buena calefacción.

Lencería de buena calidad. Jean claros y de mi talla. Remera corta, negra y con un simpático estampado en el centro. Me sorprendía que Edward fuera bueno con eso de conseguir ropa femenina para su ex - convicta.

Estaba secándome el cabello, cuando volvió a entrar con una reluciente sonrisa y tan elegante como acostumbraba.

─ Es bueno que la ropa sea de tu talla, no estaba seguro cuando lo compre en la tienda del hotel.

Le sonreí desde el espejo.

─ De verdad, te lo agradezco mucho.

Asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa, y se dejo caer en la cama donde tomo el control en su poder. El ruido del zapping me recordó a mí minutos atrás. Se veía relajado, con su brazo detrás de la nuca y las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón. Una bonita imagen, sin duda.

─ He pensado que podríamos aprovechar un poco las instalaciones del hotel.─ Alce una ceja y Edward noto mi expresión gracias al espejo.─ Sé que tenemos problemas, pero no creo que hoy los podamos resolver. Pagamos un hotel de cinco estrellas, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es disfrutar de el.

Lo que Edward decía tenía cierta coherencia, además de que resultará demasiado tentador. Deje el secador de pelo sobre el mueble, y gire sobre la silla para mirarlo.

─ ¿Rosalie y Emmett?

─ Ya pusieron la idea en práctica.─ Sonrió nuevamente. Se sentó sobre la cama y agacho para pasarme las botas.─ Es un hotel muy bonito, no sería justo que no lo conocieras.

Emocionada y sin importarme ya las consecuencias, me calcé las botas y salté poniéndome de pie. Tanto mi sonrisa como la de Edward parecían ser imborrables. Él fingió una leve reverencia al levantarse.

─ Después de usted, madame.

Solté una carcajada y me dirigí a la puerta, y fue Edward quien abrió la puerta; tonta, pero alegre, le continué el juego y tomando las puntas de mi camiseta también fingí una reverencia.

De la mano caminamos por los pasillos, sin apuros, sin rumbo. No supe en que momento nuestras manos se unieron, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a separarlas ¿Para qué hacerlo? Se sentía demasiado bien el contacto de nuestra piel en contacto, había algo así como una conexión.

Guiados por unos carteles en los pasillos, fuimos a parar a la parte de la sala de juegos. Mi sonrisa se hizo enorme al ver el _mini_ _casino_ que estaba en el hotel; de no haber sido por la mano de Edward me habría abalanzado sobre las maquinas.

─ Será mejor que compre un par de fichas.─ Se carcajeó de mi. No pude evitar sonrojarme, cuando lo solté y fui a recorrer las maquinas de juego mientras Edward se encargaba de pagar.

Varias maquinas de Traga-monedas.

Mesas de Póker.

Mesas de Black Jack.

Una Ruleta.

Una mesa de Baccart.

Y muchas maquinas de Tres en Línea.*****

Para ser un casino pequeño, era completo. En realidad era solo por lo que había visto en las películas, y por los juegos que muchas veces había jugado en fiestas que se hicieron en la Casa Blanca.

Camine entre las maquinas, viendo los distintos panoramas: gente llorando por la pérdida, personas relajadas frente a sus apuestas con un vaso de _Whisky Importado_ en la mano, pocas personas con enormes sonrisas por su buena suerte.

Grite, y todo el mundo me miro, cuando Edward me asusto por detrás. Tuve que retener las ganas de asesinarlo cuando me ruborice por las risas de varias personas que estaban cerca de mí. Para prevenir su agonía, Edward abrió rápidamente su mano para mostrar varias fichas de juego, y en menos de unos segundos me tenía completamente en su poder.

─ ¿Qué te apetece jugar?

─ Mmm…─ Refregué mi barbilla para darle énfasis a mi actuación.─ Soy buena en muchos juegos.─ Solté con altanería. Edward alzó una ceja hacía mí.

─ ¿Y cómo es qué sabe jugar, señorita? Quisiera una explicación, claro esta.─ Levanto la mano para enumerar sus sospechas de que no debería conocer ninguno. ¡Ja! Al susurrar en mi oído perdí el ritmo de mi respiración.─ Hasta donde sé, es menor de edad, nunca salió de su casa y debería tener prohibidos los juegos de azar.

Sonreí, y decidí jugar un poco con él. Es decir, no podía siempre salirse con la suya, era hora de que me vengará.

Roce su mejilla, y tire de su camisa hasta la mesa de Póker. Con un tono, que supuse, era seductor, contesté:

─ Es verdad, pero tengo muchas habilidades ocultad.─ Edward jadeó y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma.─ En las fiesta, siempre había una sala de juego. Nunca me prohibieron la entrada y solía pasar las noches disfrutando del juego.

Lo solté cuando llegamos y me senté en un taburete que estaba vació; el mozo de juego me sonrió al dirigirse a mi.

─ ¿Desea apostar, joven dama?

Repartió dos cartas frente a mí boca abajo. Podía sentir a Edward mirar todo desde sobre mi cabeza, detrás de mi de pie.

─ Sólo por diversión. Un fichín, nada grande.

─ Ok, pero sí quiere jugar por el pozo mayor deberá poner más que eso.

Sonreí, no era ingenua, y aunque confiará en mi buena suerte y mano para las mesas de juegos, no iba a arriesgar dinero que no era mío. Si perdía no habría sido nada importante, y si ganaba me llevaba lo suficiente para jugar una buena partida más tarde.

─ Como dije, es sólo por diversión.

Asintió y tomó el micrófono para dar aviso de una nueva ronda. Edward depositó sus manos en mi cintura y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro. No supe cuando nos habíamos permitido tanto contacto, pero sin duda no estaba en condiciones de rechazarlo.

─ Debo confesar que me ha sorprendido su trato con el mozo, joven dama. Estoy considerando que la subestime mal.

Le guiñe un ojo y volteé las cartas hacía mi. Oh, sí. Doble As. De corazones y de pica. Edward ahogó una exclamación.

─ Shh.─ Lo arrullé, si alguien sospechaba de mi buena fortuna tendría que poner toda mi concentración en el juego y no era esa la intención. Al menos no con este juego, quería ir a algo más sencillo y divertido.

─ Primera ronda, hagan sus apuestas.─ Me sorprendí, aunque no debía hacerlo. Eran apuestas altas, bastante para ser una primera mano. Mire a los cuatro hombres que jugaban conmigo y note que ninguno me tomaba en cuenta: ese era el primer error de la tarde que comedirían conmigo.─ Señorita, ¿Piensa apostar?─ Todos me miraron.

Fingí no estar segura, miré varias veces mis cartas y fruncí el seño. Luego asentí y lance una ficha al pozo.

─ ¿Qué es todo esto, Bella?─ Susurro Edward, perdido en mi estrategia.─ Si tienes…

─ ¡Chitón! Déjame jugar a mí, Edward.

El mozo dio inició a las jugadas y el primer hombre dejo la meza con una muy mala jugada. Debo de decir a su favor, que jamás habría pensado que estaba metido en un gran aprieto. Ganando el primer pozo, me sentía realizada y lista para irme.

─ Suerte de principiante.─ Murmuro un hombre a mi izquierda, joven y delgado, llevando en su mano un habano y en la otra el vaso (casi vació) de Whisky.

Furiosa y tocada, él se había ganado una guerra. Le di las fichas ganadas a Edward, sabiendo que sino las jugaría todas. Le sonreí de forma angelical y me volví a sentar en el taburete. Lancé una ficha al mozo.

─ ¡Oh, la niña se puso ruda! ─ Lo mire con las ganas de partirle la cara.─ No tendrás tanta suerte, sólo fue una partida, no te confíes.

Bufé, y Edward me acarició para tranquilizarme.

─ Será mejor que cierre la boca en este instante.─ Hablo Edward, detrás de mí. Sus manos pasaron a mis hombros. Me sentí segura, protegida de aquello que no conocía.

─ No se ponga tenso, niño, usted sabe de que hablo.

Antes de que Edward volviera a contestar, interrumpí con un tono aparentemente cordial y dulce.

─ ¿No va a jugar, señor? Ya comienza la partida.

Distraído por mis palabras lanzó varias fichas al mozo. Bien, tres hombres más con lo que lidiar.

El proceso fue repetitivo. Repartió dos cartas, volvimos a apostar, gane la mano, y otro hombre tuvo que abandonar. Una mujer de servicio se acerco a Edward a darle un balde donde depositar las monedas. Me sentí orgullosa, había ganado bastante.

La próxima no la gané, pero no fui yo quien abandonó la mesa. Y finalmente, sólo quedamos el hombre odioso y yo en competición. Estaba libido, sin poder creer mi buen juego. Me burle de él en toda ocasión que pude, y Edward no fue lo que se considera un caballero con él. Sé lo merecía, por _tonto_.

─ Esta ronda, las apuestas deben ser altas.─ Anunció el mozo. Hundí mis hombros, no lo haría. No era mi dinero, no podía arriesgarme a perderlo. Le hice un gesto y él una mueca.─ ¿No?─ No había burla en su voz, solo sorpresa.─ Tiene varias posibilidades de ganar… No debería…

Cuando él hombre insoportable alzo su mirada mostrando una sonrisa socarrona, Edward dejo sobre la mesa las fichas que debían bastar para la apuesta.

Lo mire, desaprobando su acción.

─ No voy a arriesgar tu dinero para demostrarle a un estúpido que sé jugar. Ya le gane dos manos, debería ser suficiente.

Quise levantarme, pero me volvió a sentar en el taburete.

─ Para un hombre nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de su ego. Creeme lo aprendí de la peor forma. No dejará de burlarse, y sin duda estas mucha más que a su altura. Demuestrale que la edad y el sexo no tienen nada que ver con la capacidad mental. Si te marchas le harás creer que tenía razón, si te quedas y lo enfrentas mostrarás tu punto más allá de que ganes o no la partida.

─ Pero es tu dinero.

─ Tengo suficiente.─ Alcé una ceja, me debía explicaciones acerca de su dinero.

Suspire, derrotada y levante las cartas que el mozo me dio. Una buena mano, y con un poco de esfuerzo podría ganar. El hombre, se acabo de un traga el Whisky que quedaba de su vaso y prendió otro habano. No me agrado, notaba su nerviosismo, pero no me gustaban sus actitudes para calmarlo.

Suspiré. Tire un par de fichas más, y volteé mi juego. Pasmada me quedé al notar que había ganado. Su mano era mucho mejor que la mía, pero su jugada fue patética. El mozo me felicito, y aplausos se oyeron por todo el casino. El hombre, derrotado en pena, se levanto y se fue. En silencio, como un fantasma.

El mozo me ofreció la fichas ganadas y las lance en el balde que llevaba Edward, con una despedida nos refugiamos en el silencio de las maquinas traga monedas del final del casino.

─ No puedo creer lo buena que eres, Bella. Podría haber pensado cosas de ti, pero te aseguro que en ninguna te asemejé con el juego. ¡Felicidades!

Me reí por su entumíamos. Su brazo descansa alrededor de mis hombros, manteniéndome de forma protectora cerca de él.

─ Deberíamos cambiar las fichas, es mucho dinero.

─ ¿Quieres irte?─ Preguntó.

─ No es justo, no has jugado nada. No tengo apuro.

Edward rió por mi comentario.

─ Odio el Casino, Bella. Si no quieres jugar más, nos vamos.

Asentí con la cabeza y Edward nos llevo a canjear las fichas. Oh, sí. Era muchísimo dinero. Edward me lo dio a mi.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─ Es tuyo,─ caminamos a la salida y esperamos el elevador.─ Lo ganaste, así que es tuyo.

Negué con la cabeza y le tendí el sobre que tenía el dinero dentro.

─ No, claro que no. Es tu dinero. Has pagado las fichas, es justo que te lo quedes.

Suspiró y el ascensor abrió sus puertas. Sólo había un par de personas, nos metimos y Edward anuncio planta baja. Me acerque a él, para que nadie nos oyera.

─ No lo aceptaré, y sino lo quieres lo botaré.─ Amenacé, pero a Edward no le importo.

─ No puedes ser tan cabezota. Es tuyo, puedo llevarlo yo, pero no cambia el hecho de que sigue perteneciéndote.

Hasta que el elevador se detuvo nos fulminamos con la mirada, esperando a que alguno de los dos se rindiera y la corriera. Pero no sucedió y debíamos bajar. Tomados de la mano caminamos por el piso lleno de tiendas y dos restaurant.

─ Deberíamos comprarte algo más de ropa, no puedes estar siempre con lo mismo. No es higiénico.

Le quite la lengua, pero ignoré la sugerencia. Por el contrario mi estómago estaba gruñendo y lo lleve al restaurant.

En mesa para dos nos sentamos, cómodos y relajados. Pedimos algo liviano, y entre risas cenamos. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me sentía así a su lado. Estábamos hablando cuando los pensamientos de la mañana llegaron a mi mente.

_Oh, Bella, estas perdí._ Me dije a mi misma. _Estas enamorada de Edward_.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no oía las palabras que Edward decía. Algo se agitaba en mi pecho y no podía esconderlo.

No supe el momento, ni porque fue, pero pronto estábamos devuelta entre tantas tiendas. Ya no podía concentrarme en nada, se me complicaba prestar atención a las cosas.

─ ¿Seguro que estas bien, Bella? ¿Te duele la rodilla? ¿Estas mareada? ¡Dios, contéstame!.─ Lo miré a sus ojos, la desesperación se palpaba en su rostro. Había perdido todo signo de conciencia, ya no sabía que hacía.

Sin previó aviso, me puse de puntillas.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo_?

No deje nunca de mirar a sus ojos, Edward se veía confundido y dudaba de que yo me viera distinta.

Con cautela, lleve mi mano hasta su cuello y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. No sé quien fue primero, pero nuestros labios ya estaban juntos, unidos en una suave caricia. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y lo atraje más a mí, mientras Edward abrazaba mi cintura.

Tenía miedo de estar besándolo mal, jamás lo había hecho y no quería quedar como una tonta. De repente mis labios estaban abiertos, y nuestras lenguas juntas. Bailaban el ritmo de una canción propia, lenta, dulce, soñada. Distintos sabores había en mi boca, desconocidos, pero deliciosos.

Y así como llegó, se fue. Edward nos separó, y note que ya no tenía aire. Abrí los ojos al recuperarme, para encontrarme entonces con que Edward ya me estaba mirando. Me perdí en sus órbes esmeraldas. Sólo duro un instante, duro lo que tarde en comprender lo que había hecho. Ruborizándome corrí la mirada, fijándola en la tienda de disfraces que estaba enfrente.

Algo se altero en mi mente. Recuerdos de mi vida en la Casa Blanca corrieron como en una película, aquel vestido medieval me hizo recordar. Me separé de Edward, y olvidando nuestra situación, lo miré con determinación.

─ Edward, ya sé como hacer para entrar a la Casa Blanca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***: No estoy segura de sí conocen todos los juegos, o si en todos lados se llaman de esa forma, pero les garantizo que si lo buscan en Google, les aparece la imagen justa de cada juego :)**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap? Es corto, lo sé, pero es solo uno sin mucha importancia. Pronto llega la acción, como verán ya es momento de que vayan preparando un verdadero plan y enfrentar a Charlie ¿Qué piensan que sucederá?

Sé que he tardado, pero sigo muy desilusionada. Sé que un montón de personas me leen… Los Favoritos y Alerts **suben constantemente**, pero me da mucha bronca que **los RR bajen** en vez de subir. Por lo cual decidí que no escribiría hasta que la situación remontará. Como tal hecho no sucedió sino que empeoro, prefiero acabar con la historia en vez de esperar años y dejarla sin continuación. **NO DEJARÉ EL FIC SIN ACABAR**, pero si me tardo **MUCHO** más de lo normal es por los **RR**. Cuantos más, más rápidos. No pediría esto si los **Alerts/ Favorites** no subieran, pero al ser así y saber que la historia se lee, me parece que es lo justo como escritora.

_**Grax por sus RR, sus favorites y alerts. Muchas de esas personitas que no me dejaron un RR el chap pasado me harían muy feliz si me dejasen uno en este. Espero con ansias sus RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz.**_

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com)****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

14


	11. AGUA CALIENTE

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGUA CALIENTE.**

**.**

_Cuando haces el amor con una mujer, en ese momento lo más importante es que ella note que la amas._

**.**

Convencer a Rosalie de que mi plan era efectivo costó más de lo que había esperado. Edward, al principio, también se había resistido… No estoy segura el por qué. Quizás porque pensaban que podía traicionarlos, o porque quizás ellos querían continuar con su plan original. Fuera cual fuera la razón, finalmente habían aceptado.

Aún así, teníamos un día para prepararlo todo. Nos sobraba tiempo, yo les felicitaba todas las entradas a la Casa Blanca, por lo que solo debían preocuparse de lo que iban a hacer una vez dentro. Conocía demasiados nombres de la lista de invitados a la fiesta que se daría mañana a la noche, como para poder infiltrarlos sin problemas. También, sabía que a eso de las doce de la noche mi padre se escabullía con su amante al jardín y que Reneé estaría desde ya hacía varias horas con un hombre encerrados en la habitación de servicios. Si lo pensaban bien, ellos podrían tomarlos de sorpresa a ambos.

─ ¿Entonces?─ Escuche decir a Edward. Levante la cabeza de la almohada y lo miré confusa.

─ ¿Entonces, qué?

─ ¿Vamos a pretender que no pasó nada abajo?─ Jadeé. La verdad era que sí, que esperaba poder evitar el problema hasta que él se olvidará, pero al parecer no eran sus planes.

Sentado en el sofá de un cuerpo, con la cabeza recta y su vista fija en mí, se veía realmente guapo. Desde la ventana se veía la hora del crepúsculo, una hora que podría estar disfrutando y no viéndola desde la cama, nerviosa.

─ No pasó nada.─ Trate de sonar convencida.─ ¿Quieres salir? La verdad es que no me apetece seguir encerrada.

A Edward no pareció gustarle mi respuesta, con mala gana se levanto del sofá, tomó su chaqueta y me esperó en la puerta. Suspiré, sería un día interminable. Me calcé los zapatos y pasé junto a él, saliendo al pasillo.

─ Mientes.

─ ¿Qué dices?─ Me giré sobre mis talones y lo enfrente. Habíamos salido a la terraza y estábamos sentados en el suelo, frente al jacuzzi. Su acusación no me gusto en absoluto.

─ No lo niegues, algo sucedió abajo.

─ Sólo nos besamos, no puede ser tan complicado.─ Intenté quitarle importancia. Lo miré, no parecía relajado, esperaba que si decía cosas así él no se sentiría responsable porque lo hubiese besado o culpable por no responderme, o lo que fuera. Pero, no. No sabía que decir, todo lo que decía le molestaba. ¿Entonces? Me estaba doliendo la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas.

─ ¿Dos personas que se besan, nada complicado? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

─ ¡Si! No te entiendo, Edward, ¿Qué mierda quieres qué diga?─ Estaba frustrada y me sorprendí a mi misma hablando de esa forma, pero Edward no lo notó. Pasó sus manos por los cabellos frenéticamente.

─ No sé, cualquier cosa, pero eso no. Nos besamos, ¿De acuerdo? Pero no fue porque sí. Créeme cuando te digo, Bella, que sé definir muy bien un beso de dos personas que no se importan a cuando hay algo más. Y te aseguro, que hubo algo más.

─ Sinceramente, Edward, no te sigo.

Edward se puso de pie, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Lo seguí con la vista, pero no quise pararme. Quizás, estar solos un momento nos aclararía la mente.

─ Me confundes, Bella. En un momento puedes ser una persona extraordinaria, con sus propias opiniones y madura; pero al instante te pareces a la niña caprichosa y chiquilina que imagine que serías.

Y sin decir más se fue. Sus palabras me hirieron, porque más que nada no encontraba mi error. Me quede mirando como la noche cubría la ciudad por completo, con mis brazos abrazando mis piernas y mis ojos fijos en el horizonte. Todo era demasiado confuso. Estaba enferma, no físicamente sino mental, no comprendía, aún no entraba en mi mente, que me hubiera enamorado de mi rapto. Yo más que nadie debería de ser la persona en el mundo que lo odiará, la que no pudiera siquiera sentir un mínimo de afecto por él.

Pero aún así, recordando como Edward me había golpeado, gritado y maltratado, no podía dejar de amarlo. Ahora, después de haber criticado películas y novelas, comprendía lo que era el síndrome de Estocolmo. Me sentía una idiota en potencia, ayudando a mis captores a vengarse y salir ilesos, pero no podía evitarlo. No sólo sentía que les debía algo por todo el daño que mis padres le ocasionaron, sino que no podía permitirme alejarme de Edward, dejar que lo matarán.

Estaba hecha un lío, sin salida ni solución. Estaba enamorada de Edward, era cómplice de un allanamiento de morado, o al menos lo sería en pocas horas, y tomaría venganza contra mis propios padres. Nada estaba bien en mí, sin duda, todo estaba al revés.

Suspiré cuando no soporté más el frío, me puse de pie y volví a la habitación. Edward no estaba allí, me alegre de ello porque seguía sin entender que había pasado en la terraza. Decidí que saltarme la cena no sería una mala idea, por lo que me quite las botas, tome una remera de Edward y me mentí en la ducha. No me tomó demasiado tiempo, era la segunda en el día, pero no iba a cansarme de sentir el agua tibia sobre mis hombros.

Cuando salí, todo seguía como lo había dejado. Edward seguramente llegaría tarde. Apagué las luces de la sala de estar de la habitación, y me dejé caer sobre la cama, lo hice de forma que Edward se viera en la necesidad de despertarme cuando llegará, de esa forma me sentiría más tranquila.

Conciliar el sueño resultó ser más sencillo de lo que esperaba, con tan solo mi cabeza acomodarse en las almohadas de plumas, mis ojos se cerraron y mi mente se apago.

No estaba segura de la hora que era cuando oí la ducha correr en el baño. Perezosa y cómoda como me encontraba, no me moví ni abrí los ojos. Pero no volví a dormirme, estaba segura que aún no había amanecido, por lo que tampoco tenía ganas de levantarme y luego desvelarme. Ok, era tonto porque no podía volver a dormirme, mis oídos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba en la puerta del baño.

Me corrí a un lado de la cama, llevando las almohadas conmigo cuando escuche que el agua dejaba de correr. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer a partir de que Edward saliera del baño; fácilmente podrá fingir que estaba dormida, lo cual haría que al menos me diera tiempo a pensar que era lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

Pero no pude pensar en la siguiente opción porque Edward salió del baño.

─ Sé que estas despierta, Bella, no estas hablando.─ ¿Qué? ¡Mierda!─ No hace falta que finjas.

─ No lo hago.─ Masculle con voz demasiado pastosa.─ Es solo que no quiero levantarme.

A Edward pareció divertirle mi comentario.

─ No tienes que hacerlo, son las cuatro de la mañana. Aún puedes dormir.

No emití sonido, pero no me gusto que fuera tan tarde. Me sentí como una de esas novias celosas que lo controlan todo, pero realmente no me agradaba que volviera tan entrada la madrugada. ¿Había estado con otra? ¿Quizás con otras? ¿Había estado bebiendo? ¿Fumando, quizás?

─ ¿Tu bebes?─ La pregunta salió de mi boca sin pensarlo.

Edward se sentó detrás de mí en la cama, pero no se movió. Por mi parte tampoco lo hice, lo que sí abrí los ojos. Me costó acomodarme a la poca luz del velador, pero cuando lo hice, Edward seguía sin responder.

Me pregunte si tendría que disculparme y correr mis palabras, pero no quise hacerlo, la respuesta a esa pregunta me atraía demasiado.

─ Solía hacerlo.

Una idea llego a mí en ese instante, me senté en la cama y Edward (que estaba de espaldas) volteó a verme.

─ Yo sí. Y puedo asegurarte que en este momento lo necesito.

─ Tu no bebes.─ Fruncí el ceño.─ No te creo.

─ Me da igual.─ Me encogí de hombros y extendí la mano para tomar el teléfono. A Edward le tomó al menos dos minutos quitármelo de la mano, y cuando nos dimos cuenta él estaba sobre mí. ─ ¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso!

─ ¡No vas a beber!

─ ¿Y por qué no?─ Mi voz salió ahogada, causa del aturdimiento de tener a Edward sobre mí, rozando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mío.

─ Porque eres menor.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

─ ¿Ahora se supone que soy menor? Ok, déjame entender. No soy menor para ser secuestrada, para ayudarlos, para fingir que estamos compartiendo la cama, par jugar al póker… Pero sí lo soy para beber un poco ¿Entendí mal?─ Edward me miró peor.─ ¡Es lo más absurdo que oí!

─ No, no lo es. Así como no bebes, tampoco fumas o te drogas. Son reglas básicas y las cumplirás.

─ ¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

─ ¡Soy quien debe pagar los gastos!

─ ¿Y desde cuando te importa el dinero? Había pensado que eras pobre, pero resulta que de repente el dinero te sobra. Ahora, después de que te importaba poco, lo usas de excusa. ¡Decídete, Edward! ¿Qué diablos sucede? De cualquier forma tengo dinero, el que tú no aceptaste.

Edward abrió un par de veces a boca y la cerro. Nos miramos mal, una batalla campal entre verde esmeralda y marrón chocolate.

─ ¿Por qué te preocupa de dónde saque el dinero?

─ Porque ya me va a costar demasiado hacer que no te condenen por secuestro; sí estas metido en algo más dilo ya.

Edward buscó en mí algo, pero no estuve segura qué. Luego suspiro.

─ No lo robe, ¿De acuerdo? Mis padres habían heredado dinero de mis abuelos que guardaban para nuestra universidad, al morir ellos heredamos lo de mis abuelos y también sus aportes.

─ No te hubiera creído si me hubieras dicho que lo habían robado.─ Afirme en un susurro, con mis ojos fijos en sus carnosos labios.─ Y aún así no te juzgaría.

No sé como, ni por qué, ni nada. Lo único que sé es que cuando termine de hablar los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos. Tardé en reaccionar, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Podría jurar que antes me había rechazado, pero ahora todo era confuso. Acepté sus labios sin darme cuenta. Y lo que comenzó en una danza suave, termino en un rock.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados, llevándose con ellos su remera hacía arriba. Me gustaba como sus manos grandes tocaban con cuidado mi piel de porcelana.

Nuestras lenguas, juntas, iban a un ritmo cada vez más insistente y mi cuerpo parecía acompañarlo. Sin dejar de besarnos, me fui sentando hasta que finalmente separamos nuestros labios y nos miramos a los ojos. Fuego, principalmente, fuego había en nuestras miradas. Sin desconectarnos, y con movimientos lentos, le dije a Edward con los ojos lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mis manos tomaron los bordes de su remera y con demasiada lentitud la fui subiendo hasta que efectivamente, quede en ropa interior.

Edward me tomó por la cintura y volvió a recostarme volviendo a poner sus labios sobre los míos. Siempre me había preguntado porque la gente suele cerrar los ojos al besar, pero en ese momento no me importaba, solo sabía que los tenía cerrados pero que aún así no me perdía de nada.

A ciegas, y quizás hasta torpemente, fui desabrochando la camisa playera que Edward llevaba puesta. Al notar mi intención, Edward me ayudo con la tarea y en pocos minutos mis manos estaban acariciando sus músculos.

Fue entonces, y no antes, cuando sentí miedo de lo que iba a pasar. Ok, no miedo por lo que íbamos a hacer, sino por su juicio. ¿Y sí no le gustaba mi cuerpo? ¿Sí no era buena y cumplía sus expectativas?

Pero los labios de Edward bajaron por mi cuello y todos los pensamientos estúpidos que ocupaban mi mente desaparecieron como por arte de magia. La lujuria y la pasión nos envolvieron, olvidando todo a nuestro alrededor y entregarnos exclusivamente a nuestros instintos. Solté un gemido cuando Edward comenzó a quitar mi brazier y a acariciar mis pechos. Me avergoncé, pero al abrir los ojos, note que no tenía por qué.

No sé cuando, ni cómo, pero después de un tiempo solo me cubrían mis bragas y a Edward sus boxers. Nos besábamos y acariciábamos como jamás soñé hacerlo con nadie. No era apresurado; había lujuria, sí, pero también había algo más, algo que hacía que nos tomáramos nuestro tiempo, que disfrutáramos de cada caricia que nos dábamos.

En un instante, Edward dejó de besarme. Esperé, pero al ver que nada pasaba, me atreví a abrir los ojos. Edward me estaba mirando fijamente, con su rostro contraído. Alcé una ceja, cuestionándole con la mirada.

─ ¿Por qué te detienes?

Silencio.

─ ¿Edward?

Él sonrió de costado.

─ ¿Estas segura de esto, Bella? Podemos detenernos aquí, ahora si quieres. No voy a obligarte a nada.

Casi me enoje por sus palabras.

─ ¿Tu quieres echarte atrás?

─ ¡No! Pero esto no se trata de mi, es sobre ti. Si no quieres…

─ Estoy segura, Edward. Quiero hacerlo.

No necesito más que mi confirmación, se abalanzo nuevamente sobre mis labios de forma más feroz que antes. A ciegas y con las manos temblorosas, encontré el borde de sus boxers y tiré de ellos para abajo para que Edward hiciera el trabajo restante. Gemí cuando noté su dureza contra mí, no espera que fuera… Uh, tan grande. Al parecer Edward noto mi incomodidad y se rió, llevo una de mis manos hasta su miembro y me enseño como acariciárselo.

Al principio no seguía el ritmo, pero ese problema se resolvió cuando Edward me dejo totalmente expuesta a él. Sus manos eran expertas, y no podía evitar pensar que sentiría él al estar con alguien como yo. Es decir, sin duda Edward había tenido un centenar de mujeres entre sus sabanas. Estábamos en desventajas.

─ Creo que esta lista.─ susurro en un tono de voz, de que no ser porque ya estaba excitada, lo habría hecho sin lugar a dudas.

Tomé aire y los guarde en mis pulmones. Edward se acomodó entre mis piernas, acariciándolas en el proceso, y sostuve con sus brazos el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarme. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y su pene rozó mi sexo. Gemí fuertemente, al igual que él. Y eso fue todo lo que necesito, sin más se adentro en mí. No fue lento, pero tampoco bruto. Aún así, no pude reprimir un grito cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

Edward esperó un poco, nos mirabamos y noté como con sus labios secaba una lágrima que no había notado que se escapaba de mi ojos.

─ Sigue.─ Le urgí cuando no soporté su mirada de arrepentimiento. No iba a echarse a atrás en ese momento, no se lo permitiría. Moví mis caderas para que se aprieten más a las de él. Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo parecía seguro. Me beso y comenzó a embestirme.

Mi cuerpo se contrajo ante la invasión del nuevo _gran_ inquilino. Me vi obligada a separar nuestros labios, no podía concentrarme en ellos. Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro, mordiéndolo ligadamente, tratando de acallar un poco mis gemidos. Edward se dedico a besar mi cuello. Al principio lo hacía lentamente, torturándonos a ambos, pero logrando que todo se prolongará un poco más. Al igual que él, yo no quería que esto acabara.

Aunque intentaba no gemir demasiado, no podía evitar los jadeos y al parecer él tampoco. Desde mi perspectiva, parecía que estábamos completamente sincronizados, como si fuéramos una gran orquesta que había estado años preparándose para su gran debut. Entraba y salía con suma tranquilidad, pero sabía que también quería ir un poco más rápido, el endurecimiento de su miembro, los jadeos y los temblores me lo decían. Lo ayude con eso, no supe como, quizás por instinto, pero apreté mis caderas a las suyas y le seguí el ritmo.

─ Edward…

─ ¿Qué, Bella?

─ Más.

─ ¿Más?─ Supe que comprendía mi petición cuando acelero, muy poco, el ritmo. ─ ¿Más, qué, Bella? Dime, ¿Qué deseas?

─ Más…rápido, por favor.─ Gemí, casi soltando las palabras en un grito, llenas de desesperación. Edward corrió mi cabeza de su hombro y me beso ferozmente.

Me sostuvo con más fuerza y mis piernas hicieron lo propio entorno a su cuerpo. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y violentos. Nuestros gemidos subieron de tono acorde a sus movimientos.

Me sentía en el mismo cielo, aunque me estaba preparando para llegar al clímax y eso, sin duda, sería mucho mejor que estar en el cielo.

─ ¡Oh… mi….Dios!─ gimió ahogándose entre las palabras.

Me envistió con más fuerza, y supe que me iría al igual que él. Su miembro estaba demasiado duro, no iba a aguantar más…

…y con una última envestida nos fuimos al mismo tiempo, sintió un orgasmo potente. Mi cuerpo se contrajo ante tanto placer. Chille en su hombro al igual que él en el mío. No había contado con que llegaría en mi primera vez, pero ahora era cuando me preguntaba que mierda había hecho todos estos años para no probar esto. Me sentí estar en el cielo entre los brazos de Edward, me sentí genial.

Mis piernas cayeron a los costados, exhaustas. Edward cayó sobre mí, pero con cuidado de no aplastarme y mientras nos reponíamos de toda la energía gastada, se dedico a besarme suavemente, logrando que mi respiración se normalizara un poco.

¿Quién habría pensado que terminaría acostándome con mi secuestrador? ¿Tenía alguna lógica todo esto? No estaba segura, pero no quise estarlo tampoco. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y Edward nos hizo girar de forma de que quedará yo sobre su cuerpo. Con lentitud, quito su miembro de mi centro, pero no me gusto que lo hiciera, aunque sabía que no podía estar allí eternamente.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y solté un impropio bostezo. Edward se rió y nos cubrió con el acolchado; lo cual agradecí eternamente, no tenía ninguna intensión de que me viera desnuda en la mañana.

─ Será mejor que descansemos un poco, mañana será un día agotador.

─ Doy fé de ello.─ Susurre de forma somnolienta. Edward me apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo y beso mi frente.

─ Buenas noches, Bella.

En ese momento sentí unas fuertes ganas de pronunciar las palabras que podía arruinarlo todo. Decidí que sería estúpido, y fingí estar dormida, aunque en mi mente las frase se formo igual con la esperanza de algún día podérselas decir en voz alta.

_Te quiero, Edward_

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap? Es corto, lo sé, pero tiene un LEMON que seguro no esperaban y en el capítulo que viene se descubre cual es el plan maestro y comienza el final de la historia! Esperó que les haya gustado y que comenten al respecto!

_**Grax por sus RR, sus favorites y alerts. Muchas de esas personitas que no me dejaron un RR el chap pasado me harían muy feliz si me dejasen uno en este. Espero con ansias sus RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz.**_

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com)****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

11


	12. NOTE

**NOTA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Este no es un nuevo capítulo, lo siento, y esta nota sera reemplazada por el próximo capítulo en cuanto lo tenga. Por el momento, os pido que cualquier mensaje que me quieran dejar con respecto a esta nota, lo hagan O dejando un RR en el capítulo anterior, o a mi mail que esta en el perfil, o mandandome un MP. Con gusto responderé a todas sus dudas, quejas, preguntas y/o cualquier cosa que quieran saber._

**La nota, es que he decidido salirme del mundo de FF. No dejar de Leer, pero sí de escribir; aunque salirme del mundo de Twilight es para todo, porque sinceramente ya me aburrí. **

PROMETÍ,y mantengo mi palabra, **NO DEJAR NINGÚN FIC SIN TERMINAR!** Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, no los voy a dejar. Pero sí, voy a cambiar el hecho de que no habrán continuaciones. Y aclararé por puntos, distintos temas sobre los fics.

**La Rosa Negra: **Solo le faltan entre dos o tres capítulos, contando el epílogo. Estoy tratando de terminar el capítulo para subirlo, pero la verdad es que me esta costando con esto de que estoy de vacaciones y que la semana que viene empiezo la facu. Pero voy a intentar, ser rápida así lo termino pronto y ustedes no esperan tanto.

**Let It Be: **Ya sé que esta terminado, pero lamento informar que no subiré BREAKING THE HABIT, por varios motivos. Cuando saque la historia de FF fue porque me estaban plagiando, segundo porque solo tengo pocos capítulos escritos y no quiero seguir escribiendo sobre Twilight.

**Juego Con Fuego: **Seré sincera, no sé cuanto falta para el final, pero intentaré ser rápida en cuanto actualizaciones. He de confesar que aún no se como cerrarlo, pero sí decidí que la secuela (Juego con Hielo) que estaba estimada a publicarse a lo largo de este año, será **CANCELADA.** Cerraré JCF de tal forma que no se necesite una secuela. Con respecto a los Outtakes no es algo que necesite constancia ni nada por el estilo, además de que no se leen, así que a no ser que se me ocurra algo y lo escriba en el día no volveré a subir más de ellos.

En fin, lamento las molestias, gracias por leer y prometo reemplazar estas notas en cuanto tenga listos los capítulos correspondientes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atte, Luciana (Luchy Rct)

_Hasta el Crepúsculo..._


End file.
